


Bad Deeds for Good Reasons

by MultiTrashHeap14



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adorable Kiyotaka, Anxiety Disorder, Brotherly Love, Coffeenese, Creepy Faces, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Fanservice, Focus on DR1 & DR3, Honor, Inner Dialogue, Justification, M/M, Mentions on SDR2, OC/Canon warning, OT4, Original Character Death(s), Sacrifice, Sarcasm, School, Self-Doubt, Shirtless Kiyotaka scenes, Swearing like a friggin sailor, Tears, Tension, Triggers, shouting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiTrashHeap14/pseuds/MultiTrashHeap14
Summary: Michio Yamaguchi, the Ultimate Honor Student, had been executed for a murder that he isn't sure was right or wrong. He is now reflecting on the things he had done on the killing game to reassure himself that what he did was right and he watches as his friends move on with their lives.Did he really make a right choice that his bad deeds were justified? Or he will go down in history with the title murderer?(Note: Every character in DR1, 2 and 3 are part of this fanfic. Only those listed will the fanfiction will be focused.)





	1. Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter includes Michio's backstory and how he describes the people from Class 78. I will more likely won't be using Michio's POV for the entire fanfic, especially when it reaches onto the DR3 stroyline where the focus is mostly on Kiyotaka but for this entire fanfic, the focus would be on Michio (my OC), Kiyotaka, Makoto and Leon.

So, I'm dead... Damn...

How did it end this way? I was just protecting him, but unfortunately for a price: my life. I did something unforgivable but I know that I was just protecting him... Perhaps, I should look back on everything, that would help I guess... but first, let me introduce myself.

I'm Michio Yamaguchi, the Ultimate Honor Student. I'm 14 years old, a member of class 78. My birthday is on the 29th of July. I was first a student from Extraordinary Intellectuals Academy before I transferred to Kaisaidan High School when I was 10 years old. Being the Ultimate Honor Student, I constantly get high, if not perfect, grades compared to others. I've been, in fact, accelerated 3 times. My family were also alumni of Hope's Peak. My Father, Fumihiko Yamaguchi and Grandfather, Akihiro Yamaguchi were in fact students of the academy as the Ultimate Businessman and Ultimate Consultant respectively. 

My family was a popular family in Japan for their contributions to further the country into success. For the first 10 years of my life, I've been respected by tons of my classmates and teachers: for not only being a consistent Honor Student but also a legacy of the Yamaguchi clan. However, a few days after my graduation of elementary, my grandfather had died of old age. That's just sadly, the tip of the ice berg. A month after his death, my grandmother had gotten sick and my father drove her to the hospital but they got involved in car crash I still vividly picture to this day, it had traumatized me and my family.

Month after month, one after the other, my relatives dispersed into different countries around the world. I haven't heard about them to this very day. Back at school, my classmates would constantly ask me: "Are you okay?" or "Is everything alright?", and I timidly said Yes. It was a lie obviously, I decided to lie because I don't want my classmates to waste their time on my problems, that's what I thought at the time but the fact that I was hiding my feelings and having the liberty to lie to others who is reaching out to me began to attack me. So I developed Anxiety Disorder and my family's popularity began to crumble and I lost friends, but that's fine with me.

I'll ask you something: Have you ever had a close friend that you swore on your life that you would do everything to protect him? Even if it would kill you? Well, that's Kiyotaka Ishimaru for you. 1 Year before I entered Hope's Peak, I met him, even if our introduction to each other weren't really sweet but a bit bitter. Throughout the entire year, Kiyotaka and I were really close friends. We talked to each other more often than other people. I told him about my traumatizing experiences and he said to me his,and I have to admit, I seems more tragic than mine. It seemed fitting that an honor student and a moral compass would be the best of friends. I thought I would never had seem him again but luckily I did...

I'll tell you everything that happened inside Hope's Peak and why I was killed...

* * *

 

It all started when I entered Hope's Peak Academy, it felt like going to familiar territory since my father and grandfather were indeed students of the academy and had told me everything about it. I thought things were about to be normal but... unfortunately... something apparently happened that I don't have any memory of it.

I remembered waking up on a classroom that I would recognize instantly due to accounts from my forefathers. It did align with the accounts of my father, colorful wallpapers, green or teal tiles, blackboard, everything was consistent but there's a few things that doesn't line up. There were metal panels blocking what I would suspect as the windows of the classroom, I tried to remove it but to no avail. There was also a surveillance camera but I wasn't informed about it, but perhaps the school installed it for security purposed. The last thing I could find is a pamphlet, so I decided to read it. The aesthetics aren't really elite school worthy but the text were still readable.

"All new students are to report at the main hall at 8am sharp." It read. I looked at my watch and it read, 7am, an hour before 8. I decided to head out into the gymnasium to know more of my current situation. I walked into the hallway, leaving the classroom I stayed in. As I walked through the hallways, a cold feeling tingled in my spine, something wasn't right. If this is a school, shouldn't there be students roaming around? It felt really lonely and awkward. I eventually reached the main hall entranced until a tingle of anxiety made me shiver. It's really hard for me to meet new people, honestly but I decided open the doors anyways and suddenly, my anxiety disappeared.

A guy was standing there in all white with black boots that reach into his knees, his hair was black and had massive eyebrows under that spiky hair.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru...

The guy looked at me, I recognized those red eyes immediately. 

"Michio? Could it be?" the guy speculated

"Kiyotaka? Is that you?" I gasped out

After saying that, the guy began walking in my direction smiling, that was a sign, it WAS Kiyotaka! I am the only person outside his family who called him Kiyotaka instead of his nickname "Taka". I didn't feel alone anymore. Kiyotaka and I met once more.

"Michio! It's really nice to see you again!" Kiyotaka cheered, patting my shoulder. "I knew you would be accepted into this academy! Guess my hunch was right, after all!"

"It's great to see you again! I thought we would never see each other again but here we are, talking with each other! Isn't it great?" I smiled, holding back tears of joy.

"It truly is-" 

Before Kiyotaka completed his sentence, a girl passed through the doors and waved to us and we waved back in reply. The hall was filled by more students talking, the atmosphere, felt a little warmer, to my delight. It was under my threshold of people I could handle without having an anxiety attack (50 people). The clocked ticked 8 and I counted a total of 15 people and immediately reported to Kiyotaka. However, another student entered the room and everyone began to stare at him, and he greeted them rather awkwardly.

"Well, there's is something we have to point out. You are late! It was clearly stated that you have to be here by 8am sharp! Being tardy on the first day is not a good practice and you have no excuses!" Kiyotaka pointed out rather angirly

A girl came to the guy's defense saying that he didn't mean to be tardy in the first place. Soon enough, people began to talk again including the guy had just arrived. The unlimited conversations went on until another girl suggested that we should introduce ourselves, to improve our current situation and feel a sense of familiarity and bonding and we all agreed.

* * *

 

"I'm Hifumi Yamada, but you could call me by my nickname "THE ALPHA AND THE OMEGA"!"

Hifumi, definitely your typical otaku. Actually he looks like he let himself down by wasting his entire life on anime.  He definitely has a mind of a pervert and the shape of a ball. Maybe he could lay down the chips before he explodes? How big is his stomach to begin with? How does he fit his clothes every morning? His size would be an XXXXXXL size, does that even exist in the first place? The only plus to this is that or surnames are similar, I guess? I don't really know...

"I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure! You could call me Hiro for short!"

Hiro, definitely worse than Hifumi. It's worse enough that his fashion sense is awful as hell but he really looks like he'd been smoking tons of marijuana. Blogger coats are a disgrace to the sweater society and he is apparently torturing his jacket but that unfortunately, that's just the tip of the iceberg. Apparantly, he's outside the age group of the entire class as well, at 21 years old, 7 years older than mine, yet, he asks he if he wants a drink. I'm 14-fucking-years-old I can't drink, even if I want to... Yeah, probably avoid him as much as possible.

"Name's Byakuya Togami."

Byakuya, yeah. My father had told me the Togami's and Yamaguchi's we're really good adversaries when it comes to the elite. The Togami's are really cold and bitter as hell when it comes to other human beings. Their heir system is cruel enough! Jeez, he's really cold, cold like the antarctic. He seems like your typical rich douche bag. It seems like he treats almost all of us like garbage, well what do you expect with an eccentric family like the Togami's? It's not a surprise actually.

"I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Celestia Ludenberg." 

Celeste, definitely the female version of Byakuya, but more eccentric looking, especially with a name like that. The name is generally European descent, more likely from Spain, France, Italy and Germany, which is eccentric as enough as it is. She seems intimidating and bitter. I have a feeling she wants to have control, I could sense it on her eyes, which is surprisingly similar to Kiyotaka's. Another person to avoid as much as possible.

"Hiiiii~ I'm Junko Enoshima!"

Junko, a popular fashion diva stands before me. I've heard of her, definitely. Her fashion tastes are beyond compared to mine. I only prefer sweaters, cardigans or other types of clothes that cover majority of the body but I can't say she doesn't look fabulous in her variety of clothes of whatever. Her personality is your typical american mean girl or some sort. I have no comment on her. I stand neutral to her honestly. Not that bitter nor stupid. Definitely better than Hifumi, Hiro, Byakuya and Celeste combined.

"N-not that y-you'll remember or a-anything... But... I'm Toko, Toko Fukawa..."

Toko, I'm definitely aware of the novels you had published in the past, and I have to say, I'm kinda impressed at your wordplay. The only downfall to this... is your personality... Talk about an inferiority complex.... You should really impove that kind of attitude, however... I wouldn't be baffled meeting a clever girl like you. Just... have a little more confidence... That's it...

"Hi! I'm Aoi Asahina! But my friends call me Hina! Nice to meet you!"

Hina, definitely stupid sounding, but definitely better than train-wreck Hiro and perverted Hifumi... She really is full of joyful energy as a professional swimmer. Her personality is somewhat an improvement. And... her addiction for donuts exists... for some reason? Yeah, lay down the donuts, honey. The only thing you could gain from too much donuts other than temporary satisfaction is diabetes. You'll get fucking diabetes.

"I'm Sakura Oogami, pleasure's mine."

Sakura, at first, I thought she was a guy with her extensive muscles. Good thing, she wouldn't mind the sexual confusion, although she could definitely pound someone with her big muscles. Nonetheless, she definitely has her way with quotes and potential strengths and some sorts which is definitely not my type. I would say she's a noble person yet perhaps somewhat annoying? 

"I'm... Kyoko Kirigiri..."

Kyoko, clearly stoic and mysterious. I couldn't definitely say for sure if she's just cold or bitter. Nonetheless, she doesn't look that eccentric for sure. I have no opinions against her, I actually admire her for being generally emotional less. I should ask for pointers sometimes. Other than that, I couldn't say anything else about her...

"I'm Sayaka Maizono. Nice to meet you..."

Sayaka, another bubbly person. Your typical japanese female student stereotype, if I could surmise her personality at least. A professional singer like her would be under the age of 17? That actually is a big achievement. It's actually great to where these ultimates can come... Nonetheless, she is kind inside an out, it's actually pretty scare. Nonetheless, I would like to get to know her better...

"I'm Chihiro Fujisaki, nice to meet you..."

Chihiro, I feel so much sympathy to him. I know how it felt meeting someone new, it's absolutely hard for an anxious person like me. Chihiro and I had many similarities from the looks to the tone of voice to the awkward shyness. Even if she lacks self-confidence, I would be giving her the support she needed. Like her, I'm a bit scared myself but if I give her the help she needs, then it would remove some of my fears. 

"Name's Mondo Oowada, nice mettin' you and shit..."

Mondo, despite me keeping hearing about the things he and his delinquents are doing around, I actually have a liking for him. Even if it sounded that we has a low temper and I probably shouldn't mess with him but I want to learn more about him and his gang, perhaps there is more to learn about bike gangsters. I should give up some courage when talking to him, however. I have to make triple sure that I said the right things or else, I would be at the bottom of the ocean right now...

"Yo! Name's Leon Kuwata! Sup!"

Leon, a dynamic person. I have watched him in the television shows on his baseball performances, it was amazing! Although he really doesn't pay attention to it as he really wanted to be a singer. I get that he's really not happy with the life he's chosen and wanted to change careers. I volunteered to give him some pointers into singing, given every information I had known about music to him later but for know, It's nice to get to know him.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, nice to meet you!"

Makoto, seemed more confident than I was. I find it magnificent that the academy decided to include a normal person into their academy's list of enrolled students. Makoto may not have an extraordinary talent, but I have to tell you, he is really a kind and extroverted person even if those kinds of people aren't really my type. Given his openness, I probably wanted to spend time with him.

"I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru; but I think an introduction isn't necessary."

Kiyotaka, I'm so relieved that you became my classmate again. You see, Kiyotaka and I were always at each other side, it was a stable relationship I was thankful that I had. Kiyotaka is a really dedicated person because of his tragic backstory, and I support that. I find it really tragic that his family went down due to corruption. My family did lost its popularity but at least some people still respects it too this day but I've heard many threats against his family. He had trouble making friends, which is more pitiful. He seemed like a friendly person at heart, it's just he takes work or social life. I could still remember the tender moments with each other throughout my last year at Kaisaidan.

I finished every introductions to every person on the main hall but I still have no idea what am I going to do at the time being.

"Do you know what is going on? It's already past 8..." I asked nervously to Kiyotaka

"I have no idea to, all it said that all students are to report here at 8am. What do you think is going to happen?" Kiyotaka replied

"Well, based on experience, this has to be some sort of orientation but if that's the case, their practices are quite bizarre..." I claimed

Soon, a monitor turned on but the feed was static but audio was still clear and hearable. The voice is quite high and cute-sounding but it felt a sense of manipulation I can't explain.

"Testing! Testing! 1, 2, 3." the voice tested the microphone's audio and it caught everyone's attention. "Welcome to the academy, new students. Please report to the gymnasium for an orientation." 

My hunch was right, it was an orientation.

The people around me began to look at each other with worried looks on their faces. No one was daring enough to exit the main hall for that very reason, even Kiyotaka and I.

Eventually, Mondo had decided to exit the main hall and headed towards the gymnasium.

"No running in the halls, please!" Kiyotaka instructed before rushing to Mondo exited the room. I followed Kiyotaka out of the room as quick as Mondo was.

* * *

I was able to catch up to Kiyotaka, panting in the hallway.

"It's no use! He wouldn't listen!" Kiyotaka complained

"I don't really think you should really find that a problem... But, should we just walk the gymnasium together?" I suggested

"I don't see a problem with that... Sure!" Kiyotaka accepted happily

Kiyotaka and I walked through the empty hallways of Hope's Peak Academy, it somewhat filled my heart with anxiety but I reassured myself that I'm not alone. Kiyotaka is resting his hand on one of my shoulders, to make it look that the was hugging me with an open angle. That reduced my anxiety even more. Eventually, both of us reach the entrance of the gymnasium.

The gymnasium wasn't to bad compared to my previous schools. It was your typical school gymnasium; school logo on the center of the court, a stage with a podium, 16 red chairs sat in front of the stage. definitely orientation. The only discrepancy is that the windows of the gym are boarded up by steel gates. i wonder why is that there? There are just to many mysteries.

Everyone I had met in the main hall are know standing in the open space, staring into the red podium that is parallel to Makoto's direction. Soon, out of nowhere, a teddy bear jumped out from behind the podium and landed into it, barely tipping the glass of water sitting there.

The teddy bear had a weird design. The right part was completely normal, but it's left took me off guard. It's left eye was so weird and it pulled a menacing smile inconsistent to the smile on the right, more normal side.

"A teddy bear?" Chihiro deducted

"For your information, I am not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma. I am your headmaster." the bear introduced bitterly

What the actual fuck is that thing? It was the strangest thing that could ever existed. 

"Gah! The teddy bear speaks!" Hifumi screamed

"Come down, there must be a speaker inside of it...." Kiyotaka theorized

"I repeat... I am not a God Damn teddy bear! I'm Monokuma!" Monokuma whined, raising his hands above his body

"Gah! It moved!" Hifumi shrieked

"Geez... Calm down... It's prolly a remote-control robot or somethin'" Mondo convinced

"Yeah... I'm s-sure it would help if you could calm down a bit..." I recommended

"How dare you compare me to a child's toy... You've cut me deep, deeper than the Mariana trench..." Monokuma sighed "My remote control system is so complex that the people of NASA can't even decode or recreate it! The facts are too much for me to BEAR it!

What a horrible pun...

""Bear" that? My...My... You are unfortunate" Celeste pointed out

"Whatever, let's get started..." Monokuma scoffed

"Giving up on the bear jokes?" Junko sassed

"He has given up the gag" Sakura said

"Good morning, everyone!" Monokuma greeted with a smile

"Good morning!" Kiyotaka replied as he bowed down in front of him.

"Good morning??" I greeted uncomfortably

"You don't have to s-say it back..." Toko complained

"Now then, let us commence a most noteworthy orientation and entrance ceremony!" Monokuma announced "Now, make no mistake-you few students, so full of potential, represent the entire world's hope! And to protect such splendid hope, you will all live a communal life together solely within the school grounds! Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the school's rules and regulations.

What is he saying?

"The end date of this communal life... there isn't one! In other words, you'll all be living in this fine institution until the day that you die!" Monokuma giggled

"Until the day we die?" Toko asked

"Don't worry, we have an abundant budget! So we won't have to worry of the lack of necessities!" Monokuma reasurred

"What the hell? Are you saying we are going to live here forever?" Junko asked "You're screwing with us, right?

"I'm not lying! I'm 100% honest!" Monokuma confirmed "Also, remember the walls in the classrooms? Yell as loud as you want! It ain't gonna work!

"Knock it off, stop messing with us!" Hina complained

"Say I'm lying all you want! It's not gonna change anything..." Monokuma giggled "This ends the entrance ceremony! Although, there is one way you could leave..."

"And what would that be?" I asked

"It's called the Graduation Clause! Now, I'll tell you about this fun little rule. As I mentioned, to keep the harmony of the school environment, we rely on a communal lifestyle. Disrupt the harmony, then you only will get the permission to leave this facility!"

"What do you mean "disrupt the harmony"?" Byakuya hissed

"That means you have to murder someone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, about my OC, I can't really show you guys on how he looks because I suck at drawing, but I guess I'll describe on how he looks:  
> \- He has blonde hair (like Chihiro's) and 3 ahoges.  
> \- His eyes are similar to Mondo's only more rounder and has a yellow iris.  
> \- He is wearing a yellow polyester sweater with a black band on it's shoulders, with 2 breast pockets and the school logo of Extraordinary Intellectuals on the bottom right. The back says "Honor student" in red kanji.  
> \- A gold medal is hanging on his left breast pocket  
> \- He is wearing a navy blue button up under his sweater (only the collar can be seen and it's similar to Kiyotaka's)  
> \- Under the bottom up, he's wearing a long black t-shirt that reaches up to his palms  
> \- He is wearing navy blue slacks  
> \- He is wearing brown leather shoes
> 
> I hope you really like my fan fiction. I know it's full of cliches and cringe worthy moments but bear with me please, this is my first fanfics but I do still accept criticisms. Freely comment them if you have concerns.


	2. Rising Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the announcement of the killing game, Michio learns more of how his classmates behaves and acts. Michio also investigates the dormitories hallway with Kiyotaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that Michio also has a sarcastic and sour side inside of him. When push comes to shove, Michio can really turn into a really heated person. Like Mondo, Michio also has a short temper, but unlike him, Michio tries his best to control his temper. I would say, when provoked, Michio's just as foul mouthed as Mondo.

The words "Murder" had struck me, it caught me off guard, honestly. I'm still really confused. Who are What the fucking hell is Monokuma? Why are we trapped into this academy, why us? Do we really have to stay in this academy for the rest of our lives? What does Monokuma want from us? Questions, questions, millions of questions filling in my head as I try my best to answer them with all logic I have stored in my mind. Everyone else was taken off guard by this.

"What? M-murder?" Makoto gasped 

"Asphyxiate, Suffocate, Obliterate! I don't fucking care how will you kill someone!" Monokuma giggled "You must kill someone in order for you to leave. Is that clear? What? You guys wanted a way out right?"

Everyone was frozen in shock

"Did I crush your hope's or something?" Monokuma mocked

"What the hell are you talking about? To kill someone... it's... It's" Leon stuttered

"To kill someone is to FUCKING kill someone. Look it up on the dictionary, dumbass!" Monokuma sassed sarcastically

"It's not that but, murdering someone? Really?" Aoi asked desperately

"Stop blabbering about this bullshit! Just let us go home!" Hifumi ordered

"Bullshit? You think this I'm blabbering bullshit? What the fuck do you mean blabbering bullshit? Stop blabbering on about blabbering bullshit!" Monokuma returned Hifumi's words "You guys still don't get it do you? You keep on saying the same goddamn words over and over and over! Listen, from now own, this school will be your fucking home, fucking life and your goddamn world! Get it! Nope? Then fucking kill someone and it'll get you the fuck outta here!" Monokuma is clearly getting pissed at us.

"How long will you keep this up?" Hiro asked

"What do you mean?" Monokuma questioned

"You scared us, alright? So can you reveal the trick to us now? Cuz this has to be some joke or something..." Hiro thought

Is it me or Hiro is the dumbest person who ever existed. How on earth did he enter this academy if he was this stupid? How! How the fuck did he get here? All eyes are on him now. He pulled the trigger, big time.

"Shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of the way, dipshit." Mondo shoved Hiro aside and now is meters away from Monokuma. "Listen up, asshole! This shit has gone to far! What kind of fuckery of a joke do you call this? Keep this up and you'll be victim # 1!"

"Is that a threat? You're going to impale me with that pompadour?" Monokuma mocked

"FUCK YOU!" Mondo roared, picking the bear up. "Gotcha, you little piece of shit! I don't fucking know if you're a toy of stuffed animal or whatever the hell! Either way, I'll fucking rip you to fucking shreds!"

"Gah! Violence against the headmaster is a clear violation of the rules!" Monokuma shrieked

"Shut the fuck up! Let me outta here or I swear to Christ!"

Monokuma is now inanimate, a beep is coming out from him, everyone else is confused.

"What? No smartass comeback?" Mondo asked

The beeping became faster and louder as it echoes through the cold gymnasium.

"STOP THE FUCKING BEEPING AND ANSWER!" Mondo snapped

I have a bad feeling about this...

"Watch out, get rid of it!" Kyoko commanded suddenly

"What?" Mondo asked

"Just do it!" Kyoko ordered

Mondo threw Monokuma into the air away from him. The deep is repeating at a really fast pace now, I'd assume it's a hundred beeps per second. After a few seconds, Monokuma exploded in the air, raining mechanical bits everywhere. It caught everyone of guard. My heart is racing, a chill rushed down my spine. I had no idea what was going on. 

"What the hell?" Mondo shrieked

"Does that mean that the teddy bear is kaput?" Chihiro asked nervously

"I told you, I'm not a fucking teddy bear! Get your facts straight!" Monokuma reappeared behind the podium.

"There's another one!" Leon gasped

"Son a bitch! You tried to kill me!" Mondo gulped

"Duh! I wanted to fucking kill you! You did violate on the school regulation, of course!" Monokuma informed bitterly "I'll let you off the hook but next time, your sorry ass will be mine! The same goes all to you! Naughty kids wont be left with a swat at the butt, no no no!"

"So that means, there's like a million of you everywhere?" Junko gulped

"Yup! And don't forget the surveillance cameras installed everywhere! You know what happens when you break the rules! Your sorry little ass will be mine!" Monokuma giggled

"T-that's not even a punishment, that's j-just so wrong!" Hina argued

"Now then, lastly before the end of this assembly, I have something to give all of you!" Monokuma pulled out a blue tablet the size of your typical smartphone "This is our official students' handbook! Neat, right? It's completely digital so we call it, your e-handbook! Moving on, this little baby is crucial to your school life so I urge you not to lose it! Turn it on, it will display your name to make sure you have the right one! This is, also, not your ordinary handbook. It has many more uses than that! It's completely waterproof! Drop it in the swimming pool, I don't care, It'll still work anyways! And thanks to its space-age design, it can hold more weights than 10 tons! Very resistant! It contains school profiles and regulations to remind you all! I've repeated this phrase many times, violation of the rules is certainly not tolerated! Rules restrict but protect. Society would be in shambles if what wasn't for your loving laws! The same thing applies here! Which is why, special punishments are in place for the naughty violators! That's it for now! Enjoy your school life, everyone!" Monokuma informed us before disappearing behind the podium

I could not define, in any invented words, what the hell I just experienced under 10 words. In a nutshell, I'm stuck here for the rest of my live unless if I kill someone! Why did this thing happened to me? Why? Why?

"So, how would you define our current situation?" Kiyotaka asked

"How... Why... I don't understand any of this!" Leon replied

"We're gonna stay here, f-forever or k-kill someone and leave?" Toko stuttered "What happened! I don't understand any of this!"

"Calm down, first we need to summarize every information we have heard." Kyoko suggested

"On what Monokuma said, we have 2 options. Either we stay here, for the rest of our lives or we murder someone and get out of here." I implied 

"We were abducted out of nowhere and stuffed into this place meant to be a school. This is... This is...! What IS this!" Hifumi panicked

"Calm down, Hifumi!" I comforted

"A lie, obviously. All this ridicule is obviously fake!" Kiyotaka hoped

"Right now, it doesn't matter if it's true or false, what matters now, is anyone considering of murdering someone?" Byakuya blankly pointed out.

There was no reply. Everyone is staring at each other. The aura of suspicion and distrust played through the cold air blowing in the slightly filled gymnasium. Is someone going to murder someone? Are we going to really live the rest of our lives in this academy? What has Monokuma have in store with us? Questions, questions are filling out in my head, my anxiety levels had risen, even when things are clearly explained, things are still unclear for me. I'm panicking. I had no idea what on earth am I going to do. I swore I have no bad intentions to harm others, but how can I know for sure I could trust everyone?

* * *

 "Kill someone if you wanted to leave." Those words burn at the back of my head. It's been a couple of minutes but the tension felt like hours. Why... I've suffered for the last 4 years, now this? I wanted nothing else, than to have the happiness I experienced for my first 10 years! I'm scared, thoughts bleeding from my head like a faucet leaking. My heart is beating like I had just ran a marathon, I'm sweating in the cold, my breathing began to become abrupt, I think I know why.

**Anxiety Attack... I'm definitely having an Anxiety Attack**

Silence, Anxiety, Fear, Anger, Disgust, Distrust, Discourse, every single strand of Anxiety passing through each nerve inside my body, and I found myself frozen in fear and uncertainty. I can't breathe, I can't scream, I can't run, I can't escape. I covered my mouth,muffling the screams that wanted to escape my mouth and I grabbed the little ounces of breath and slowly began breathing deeply. I'm scared... but I had someone I could trust. Kiyotaka, even if he's scared, we already had each other. Slowly, all the anxiety that attacked me, slowly went away. With one last breath, my anxiety is now low.

"So what? Are we just going to glare at each other?" Kyoko asked, disrupting the awkward and tension-rising silence.

"Right! She's... right!" Kiyotaka agreed "A step forward is all we need. To forget such a simple fact, I'm ashamed!"

"I'm agree. We can't trust each other if we nothing but stare at each other. We have to do something so that we can trust each other against Monokuma!" I quoted, Kiyotaka nodded with me in agreement 

"What is our mission, exactly?" Hifumi asked

"To look for a way out, dumbass!" Leon hissed

"And we have to find the asshole controlling that sorry-excuse-of-a-stuffed-animal and beat the shit out of that bastard!" Junko continued

"Can't we take a look at our handbooks first?" Chihiro suggested "We have to check every school regulations Monokuma mentioned before doing anything else."

"True. If we stumble around without any clue what are we not supposed to do, that very thing might happen again." Celeste agreed

"Whatever, let's just check the goddamn rules..." Junko rolled her eyes

I pulled the small tablet out of my pockets and turned it on. Immediately as it turn out it displayed:

" **Michio Yamaguchi** " in Poor Richard print

What Monokuma had said about the owner's name appearing when activated wasn't a lie at all. I checked the school rules out of the selections on the main menu of the e-handbook:

  1.  Students may only reside within the campus; Leaving is an unacceptable waste of time.
  2. "Nighttime" is held from 10 at night to 7 the next morning. Some areas are off limits at this time period, so please practice caution
  3. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitories will be seen as sleeping in class and will be punished accordingly
  4. With minimal restrictions, students are free to investigate the academy at all times at your discretion
  5. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma and the destruction of surveillance cameras are prohibited
  6. Any student who kills his/her fellow classmates will be deemed "blackened" and has the authority to graduate and leave the campus, unless discovered.
  7. Additional regulations will be added if necessery



Some people (Kiyotaka, Kyoko, Byakuya and Celeste) didn't had an expression on their faces. Some people (Mondo, Leon, Hina and Hiro) reacted bitterly. They continued to babble stuff of breaking rules and rules controlling us. For me, the rules are pretty straightforward and I have no objections against them.

"Do you have any comments against the rules?" I asked Kiyotaka

"I don't! Rules are a necessity to a healthy school life! I understand Monokuma's decision of implementing these rules!" Kiyotaka remarked

"Hey, what does rule # 6 mean?" Sayaka asked everyone in curiosity

I took a second look on the sixth rule. 

"You mean the second part? "Unless discovered"? Yeah, I was wondering about it too." Makoto replied

"It's saying if you want to leave, you must kill someone without anyone finding out." Byakuya answered

It DOES make sense, after all. Outsmarting others is a skill that requires intelligence and based on my experience, the intelligent's graduates the quickest and receives the most glory.

"Huh? But... w-why?" Toko asked nervously

"I don't see any reason to worry about it, it's following the rules we have to worry about as they'd been clearly explained to us. Frankly, I don't want to hear anything from someone who waits for others to decide what to do for them." Byakuya replied

"Don't jab at me..." Toko blushed

"More like a full-on jab..." Leon corrected

"For now, we should forget about the bullshit about murderers and stuff..." Hina suggested "Now we know the rules, let's start explorin' the school!"

"True, we need to find out where exactly are we. Is there any way out? How about food and supplies?" Kiyotaka pondered "There are tons of questions we need to answer!"

"Sure, we do have tons of questions, but we should answer these questions one by one, to not overthink ourselves." I proposed

"Agreed." Sakura nodded

"Hell, yeah! Okay, let's start lookin' around!" Leon noted

"... I'll be going alone." Byakuya bitterly rejected

"What?! Why! That's a pretty stupid idea, don't you think!" Junko replied

"Someone here might be already planning to murder one of us." Byakuya continued "Are you saying we should stand with them in our midst and make it that much easier for them?"

"You do realize by doing that, sure, it does makes it harder for them to murder others but, it makes it easier to suspect you, right?" I countered, hiding the potential sarcasm inside me

"That's true in your perspective, but I'll say it loud and clear. I am not planning anything, and I'm not going will anyone of you plebeians. Once the first victim arrives, you all will be dropping like bees" Byakuya scoffed "And don't even bother saying that won't happen. You can't deny the possibility. That's why you all seized in fear when the graduation rule was confirmed. Am I wrong?"

It's true as well, as the pessimist I am, I did consider the possibility. The tension-rising silence did rise that possibility as well. I do agree with Byakuya but I could clearly say I can't be with terms with him. Especially with his tone of voice, it sounded threatening and annoyingly selfish. Byakuya is clearly giving an impression that he's clearly an untrusting rich asshole. My first impression of him was right after all.

"So, I'm simply acting in accordance on what's best for me." Byakuya finished as he walked to the exit of the gymnasium.

"Hold on! Like hell, I'm gonna let you off the hook and you do whatever the fuck you want!" Mondo stopped, blocking Byakuya's direction.

"Out of my way, plankton." Byakuya ordered

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Mondo hissed

"One tiny bit of plankton, drifting away from the sea." Byakuya answered "So minuscule, so insignificant, they couldn't possibly find or have any kind of influence in the boundless ocean."

"I will kick you ass to hell, asshole!" Mondo grunted, anger thrusting in his nerves

"S-stop! We shouldn't fight!" Makoto interrupted

"The fuck did you just say? You some goody-goody little bitch?" Mondo countered "Who do think you are, talkin' to me like that? You think you're my fuckin' dad or somethin'?!"

"N-no! I w-wasn't-" Makoto panicked

"Fuck you!" Mondo roared 

In a fit of anger, Mondo swung his fist at Makoto's chest, sending him flying. I saw him, unconscious. Anger filling in my soul. I don't blame Mondo for hitting Makoto. Byakuya provoked him. Byakuya had the nerve, the audacity to call Mondo a plankton. Makoto tried his best to stop the tension but instead got the anger Mondo wanted to thrust at Makoto. Personally, I wished Makoto hadn't interveined at punched that douche bag.

Hina, Sayaka and Kiyotaka me are now bash talking Mondo, saying it was a bad move to punch Makoto as I saw Byakuya made his way out of the gymnasium. I saw Mondo's face, feeling compassion for him as he blankly exited the gymnasium.

"Why are you guys blaming Mondo?" I asked aggresively

"He knocked Makoto out! Violence isn't tolerated in a school environment!" Kiyotaka answered

"As if he wanted to! Byakuya provoked him! I would've love to see Mondo beat the shit outta that asshole!" I defended "Look, I know what Mondo did was fucked up but, don't blame him, okay? It's kinda cruel to say things to him but after the things that asshole said I would as mad as he would..."

"I suppose that's true, bullying is also not permitted as well." Kiyotaka accepted "But we have a bigger question. Now that Makoto is unconscious, who will bring him to his dormitory?"

"I will." Sayaka volunteered

"I'm not sure you can carry him alone... Who else want to volunteer?" Hina continued

"I will." Leon volunteered as he headed towards Sayaka.

Leon lifted Makoto's unconscious body with Sayaka, as she smiles back. It appears Sayaka and Leon are already going along well. Before I know it, more friendships are forming among my classmates as more conversations filled the spirits of the otherwise empty gynasium.

"It seem Mr. Kuwata and Ms. Maizono are going along well." Hifumi unexpectedly told me

"Sure is..." I replied back

I moved to Kiyotaka.

"Hey... Do you want to investigate to academy together?" I suggested

"Sure! I have no problem with that!" Kiyotaka replied

Kiyotaka and I left the gymnasium, Kiyotaka, once again, holding my shoulder. The negative emotions I had inside of me had turned into Joy. I had someone I could trust. That's a fact I'm certain of. 

* * *

Kiyotaka and I decided to investigate the dormitories together. The color of the hallways are a shade of passionate red, the ceiling, doors were shading the same color.

"I've counted the number of dorms in this academy hallway at it has the exact number of our class: 16!" Kiyotaka reported to me. "Each dorm has a nameplate, indicating the room's owners, like this: This is my dormitory." Kiyotaka pointed to the dormitory closest to a massive open space. 

I've checked the sequencing of the dormitories.

One row has 5 dorms that belong to: Kiyotaka, Mondo, Byakuya, Junko and Celeste.

The row adjacent has 6 dorms that belonged to: Kyoko, Makoto, Sayaka, Toko, Chihiro and Hina.

The row across, and the end of the hallway had another 5 dorms that belonged to: Sakura, Leon, Hiro, Hifumi and I

"Kiyotaka, can I check out my dormitory?" I asked

"Sure. I will investigate mine as well. See you later, okay! We have a meeting on the dining hall 7pm sharp!" Kiyotaka agreed

My dorm is next to Hifumi's. The last room among the row. In front of my dormitory room, there was also a gray hallway, that hallway contained the trash room apparently. and a connection to the open space I saw from Kiyotaka's dormitory exterior. 

Using the key that came with my e-handbook, I opened my dormitory door.

The dormitory was especially designed for me, I could tell. The walls were red, the floor has royal blue tiles and of course, the windows are boarded up by metal panels and there was a surveillance camera. There was a plenty of desks arranged around my bed, with stacks of textbooks sitting on it. There was also a big whiteboard in front of an open space with a lamp and a chair. There was also many motivational posters around and tons of boxes of pens, pencils and other writing apparatus. 

At the end of the long desk, I found something familiar... my tablet. I checked its contents, there were all still intact, every single file I had save before entering this academy was stored there, even my pictures of my last year of Kaisaidans. Perhaps, I could show Kiyotaka this later... The bed, it felt comfortable as well. It also had a blue blanket resting on it. 

There was another room across from my bed, I checked it out and it was a bathroom. An ordinary bathroom. One of the drawers on my desk contained constructing tools, peculiar...

I've done my search of my dormitory. I checked my clock, it's just 1 in the afternoon. Perhaps I should rest. It's been the longest 5 hours of my life.

I found myself laying of my bed, the scent of books filled the air, slowly I let the darkness invade my sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume that the entrance ceremony Monokuma held ended by around 12 in the afternoon. The investigation of the dormitory took around 1 hour. The meeting Kiyotaka had mentioned took place at 7 at night in the game. If that's the case, Makoto was knocked out for 7 goddamn hours... Poor Makoto...
> 
> The next chapter would probably be uploaded around Friday or Saturday. Thanks for reading guys! :)


	3. First Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michio spends his free time with Kiyotaka, Makoto and Leon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swore Kiyotaka had been so adorable lately.

For a few hours, all I could hear the sheer tension I had experience for the day. The soothing scent of books weren't really enough for me, I guess.  _Relax, Relax, You need to calm down..._ Those words keep popping out of my head. _Don't put tension on yourself, Michio. Relax. Kiyotaka-senpai is here with you._ Maybe... my inner thoughts want me to calm down for today. Suddenly, knowing the comfort I'm currently in, I began to relax...

I woke up, staring at the blank ceiling above me, I stood up stretching my arms. I checked my watch, it's 6pm. That was actually a relaxing nap I had, if it wasn't for the anxious thoughts running in my head. Why? Was it the comfort of the bed? Was it Kiyotaka? Was it the fact that my room resembled my old bedroom at home? I don't really know for sure, it seemed I forgot my current situation.

_"See? Relaxing is good for you! You should get something to eat first."_

I grabbed my keys, e-handbook and a textbook with me and headed to the dining hall, where we were supposed to meet up in an hour. No surprise, I was the first one there. I headed towards the kitchen and prepared myself a mozzarella panini, one of my favorite snacks. Grabbing the cheese from the fridge and bread among the fruits, I headed to the counter and placed every ingredient I took. 

After frying the pastry, I headed back to a small, round table at the corner of the room and ate the sandwich. As I took my first bite on the sandwich, the mozzarella's savory taste had sizzled into my tongue. My memories of my trip to Rome when I was 7, flashed in my mind. Nostalgia, pure nostalgia. After eating, I washed the dishes on the sink and headed the center table of the dining hall and waited for the meeting Kiyotaka had arranged.

I began to read the textbook I took with me from my room, to pass the time. Soon, an hour passed, even if it felt like minutes. I heard a conversation filling up the empty atmosphere. It was Sayaka and Makoto. Entering the dining hall talking to each other, smiling.

"Oh, Michio. You're already here..." Makoto greeted

"I just grabbed a snack, that is all. Oh, are you okay? That punch must've been hard..." I replied

"It's nothing, really. It's okay. What time is it, anyways?" 

"It's 7. 7 in the evening."

"WHAT!"

"Well, you _were_ knocked out for a long time..." Sayaka informed Makoto as they sat in the same table as I were.

Later on, I could hear footsteps approaching us, someone else was about to arrive. No surprise, it was Kiyotaka, with a big proud smile in his cute face.

"Ah, Michio, Sayaka and Makoto, you three got here first? I was sure that I would beat everyone here... Guess that means I don't have fighting spirit yet! Justice must prevail!" Kiyotaka greeted

"Is it really a big of a deal?" I replied "You've done this before!"

"Wait, you guys were friends before?" Sayaka asked

"Yes, in fact we were classmates before! It was a great time!" Kiyotaka laughed proudly. 

"That's great! At least you have someone you know in this situation! Just like Makoto and I!" Sayaka giggled

The 4 of us continued a friendly conversation with each other while we waited for the others to arrive. The conversation was really meaningful, forming new friendly bonds while improving existing ones. In an atmosphere with a low presence of people, especially people who I would open up to, is a much more efficient way to reduce chances of an anxiety attack.

Eventually, everyone else had arrived into the dining hall, thus Kiyotaka started the meeting he had arranged earlier. Apparently Kyoko was not present... perhaps she is still not finished with her investigation

Sayaka had told Makoto everything that happened while he was knocked out. Everyone had told what they have gained from their respective investigations. Byakuya tried to find the perpetrator but to no avail. Kiyotaka and I investigated the dormitory with further confirmations from Junko and Chihiro. Leon, Hiro, Junko and Chihiro had searched for ways to escape, double-checking each room and hallway and attempting to remove the screws but again, to no avail. Hina, Sakura, and Mondo searched for communications to the outside, even drastically attempting to knock down the big bunker door at the main hall, also to no avail with further implications that there were staircases, we had a second floor but is blocked at the time being. And apparently, Celeste, Toko and Hifumi stayed in the gymnasium the entire time, with Hifumi and Celeste having legitimate excuses and Toko having no one to invite her, she's even mad about it. That woman has issues. With that, that summarized everything we needed to now about the academy for the time being.

Sayaka also had searched the dining hall earlier and got a claim from Monokuma, who came out of nowhere, that the supplies are always refilled every day, so hunger and thrist isn't the issue.

At this point, everyone started yelling at each other after some uncool jokes, until another voice cutting the arguements.

"You're all spending an awful lot of time yelling and carrying on."

Kyoko blankly entered the dining hall.

"Do you really think you can afford to do so? Have none of you accepted the reality of our situation?" Kyoko stated

"Kyoko! Where on earth have you been-"

"I told you, punctuality isn't everything, Kiyotaka-senpai." I interrupted Kiyotaka from pointing Kyoko's tardiness.

Without a reply, Kyoko dropped a piece of paper on the long dining table.

"It appears to be a map of Hope's Peak Academy." Kyoko surmised

"W-where did you find this?" Kiyotaka questioned

"It doesn't matter where I found it."

"IT DOES-"

"No, it really doesn't..." I interrupted Kiyotaka again, he REALLY takes this moral compass thing seriously... That's Kiyotaka-senpai for you. "Anyway, what does that mean?"

"The building we are currently in, it matches the layout of Hope's Peak Academy precisely."

"So, you're saying this... is really Hope's Peak Academy?" Makoto asked

"In terms of construction, yes." Kyoko confirmed "But it has a number of... strange renovations done to it. However, I only found details of the first floor, so I don't know every detail."

"But then... this is really Hope's Peak? We didn't get kidnapped into some other place?" Chihiro asked

"So "stupid" it isn't even possible! *This* is where the country's future elite are supposed to come and learn?" Mondo grunted

"But if this is really Hope's Peak, where are the other students?" Hina questioned

"Hey, come on, guys. Let's just stop talking 'bout this, you know, negative stuff..." Hiro requested

"But aren't you worried? Things don't look so good..." Makoto informed

"Worried? What's there to worried about? I mean, this was all planned out, right? The people in charge of Hope's Peak put this all together, right? Man, if I get stressed every time something like this happened, I'd have ectoplasm coming out of my mouth!" Hiro laughed

Somehow, I found myself questioning his last statement. I'm sure this isn't the Hope's Peak my father had informed me about. No, there were far to many inconsistencies in this situation that my father had informed me. It's still possible that the school apparently changed their ways at a certain point of time... I'm not so sure about that... But I'm sure that the school wouldn't never make a killing game for their own students, I'm pretty sure about that.

"Good things comes to who wait, right? So we gotta chill until everything's sorted out!" Hiro suggested.

That was actually decent words coming to a somewhat stupid person... Perhaps there's more from Hiro I didn't completely thought about.

Celeste, out of the blue, suddenly giggled

"W-why are you l-laughing! W-what's so funny!?" Toko hissed at Celeste

"I am just happy, that is all. It seems like splitting up to investigate was a good idea, after all." Celeste smiled

Another decent phrase. After all KNOWING your surroundings is a good way to think of a good purpose to use given facilities and supplies at the perfect moment or time.

"Haven't y-you been l-listening? Looking around i-is a t-total waste of time! W-we d-didn't find who's b-behind this, n-nor a way out, n-nor what's going on!" Toko nagged

Another reason to think Toko has issues. Sure, not finding an exit was tragic but knowing our surroundings is the second best thing.

"Huh? Is it not crystal clear to you of what is going on?" Celeste countered "It is perfectly obvious that we are trapped in a secret location, without a known exit."

No one else had a comeback, as if the truth had blown up in front of our faces.

"You d-didn't have to s-say that... I w-was trying not to t-think about it... No way out? We're trapped here... What are supposed to do?" Toko mumbled.

"Easy, if you have the desire to leave then-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I interrupted Byakuya's statement

"Everyone just calm down! We just need to calm down and think of something we can do!" Sayaka requested

"There has to be *something* we have to do..." Leon continued

"All we can do is to adapt. Adapt our new life here, I'm sure that'll help..." Celeste suggested

"Live here... Are you saying we should just accept it?" Chihiro questioned

"A lack of adaptability is a lack of survival. Do you understand?" Celeste returned "Strength and Intellect aren't a necessary key to survival, but the ability to adapt. As someone who has come on top more than once, I have a suggestion."

"Huh? What do you mean?!" Mondo questioned

"We all understand that we are trapped here. Which means we have to spend the night here, correct? However, remember the rule regarding nighttime? Regarding this time interval, I think it's best to add a rule of our own." Celeste suggested

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked

'"Going out during nighttime should be prohibited, altogether. The regulations doesn't really restrict us by going out at night but I would like to make it official."

"B-but why?" Toko asked

"The way things are out now, every time that time interval will arrive, we would naturally feel anxious and worried. We will be afraid that someone might be willing to kill someone. If we have to worry about this every night, for sure it will wear as down."

"So you're suggesting that we should limit our activities at night as a preventative measure?" Sakura surmised

"However, this rule isn't like the other rules. We don't have to comply to it, but we all have to agree to follow it." 

"I see what you mean. I might have to agree to that." Junko nodded "Just like goth lolita said. Without something like that, self-destruct, man."

"On behalf of all men, I comply!" Kiyotaka agreed.

"Hey, you can't speak for us!" Leon countered.

What's the point? You're going to comply anyways.

"So, everyone agrees? Excellent." Celeste giggled "I want to take a shower before the time comes. So, I wish you well. Goodbye." 

Celeste walked elegantly leaving the room. As if nothing had happened.

"S-so I guess this is as far as it goes. We all know we're spending the night here, right?" Hifumi asked for confirmation

"Adaptabuility..." Sakura quoted

"So, Mr. Chairman, what's next? 1 person left already." Junko asked

"Hmm. Like she said, it's almost nighttime anyway. We can reconvene this in the morning." Kiyotaka replied 

"Do we really have to spend the night here?" Chihiro questioned

"As if we have a choice... We can't go long without sleep..." Junko replied

"So we just have to give up?" Mondo continued

"Not "give up", just "call it the day". Hiro is right, after all. Good things come to people who wait." I rephased

"That's a-all g-good for t-today, b-but what w-will we do tomorrow?" Toko asked

"Our only option is to split up and look around again , and let everyone know what we find..." Sakura suggested 

"So we're gone? Good, I'm exhausted." Junko declared before leaving

Soon, everyone had returned to their respective rooms to seize the day. I had returned into my room and and immediately jumping on the bed, taking of my leather shoes. Looking blankly at the maroon ceiling, once again, the scents of books had filled the air as I slowly closed my eyes again.

* * *

Hiro's words from earlier had remained in my mind.

_"Good things come to those who wait."_

Perhaps, I should wait to what this situation will bring to me.  _"You should calm down, okay? Kiyotaka-senpai is here with you!"_ Relax, relax, those words flew back and forth in my mind.  _"Patience is the key."_ The comfort of the bed began too again soothe my anxious soul. Kiyotaka... he's here with me. With him, I could be strong for once. Despite the ambiguous questions flying in my head, positive words are floating around keeping those questions at bay.

Relaxation, Harmony, Trust, Joy and Brotherly Love. Like my anxiety, the relaxations spread across my stressed body and soon I fell into deep sleep.

_"Kiyotaka-senpai... I'm glad we met. I don't know what will I do without you... Don't worry, I always got your back. Trust me."_  

_"I... love... you, Michio. I wanted a friend and you are the perfect one. You're more than my friend, you're my kouhai, and you are like **my true brother.**_ _"_ Kiyotaka's masculine voice caused me to smile. 

_"I love you too, Kiyotaka."_

The numerous times Kiyotaka had cried had also flashed in my mind, those tears. I couldn't really explain it...

_The times that you had failed, the times you wanted you give up. The times I had hugged you, the times you have smiled at my presence. The times we bonded, the times we argued, the times we agreed. Everything._

"Kiyotaka..." I heard myself talking...

* * *

With the absence of time, I woke up by instinct. Once again, staring to the same ceiling I fell asleep on. I immediately checked my watch, it was 2am. 5 more hours until nighttime ends. I can't leave my dorm but I could still occupy myself with my textbooks provided in my dorm. 

I pulled the chair on the desk and turned on the lamp and read away.

Countless titles, countless characters pasted on the paper, the familiar scent of books. Another way to forget my sense of time.

Suddenly, the monitor in front of my bed had turned on and Monokuma greeted me with his familiar smile. He was holding a martini glass on his hand and resting his head on the other. The background is completely engulfed by what I could say is the camera feed on the security cameras.

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7am. Nighttime is officially over! Have a be~autiful day!"

Knowing that nightime was finished, I decided to take a little bath before planning on doing something else.

There wasn't any plan for me today, I'm actually free for a long time. A perfect opportunity to talk to Kiyotaka. I found Kiyotaka on the hallway near his dormitory.

"Ah, Michio! Good morning!" Kiyotaka greeted

"Kiyotaka... do you want to hang out today? We don't have any plans for today..." I requested

"Of course! Why don't we find a classroom to talk?" Kiyotaka suggested "Why don't we do some studying?"

Soon enough, Kiyotaka and I found a classroom and begin to discuss several topics. Mathematics, Science, History, Japanese Culture, English, Art, every singe thing I had learned. 

The study session was non-stop, with slight interruption to eat and potty. I had much fun talking to Kiyotaka once more. I checked my watch and it was minutes before nighttime. I swore time flew so fast.

"Well, I guess this concludes our study session..." Kiyotaka sighed

"Oh well, I had fun. Thanks Kiyotaka. It's great I had met you..." I smiled

"I'm happy as well, Michio. I thought I will be alone after we part ways after our graduation back at Kaisaidan last year. Michio, I needed a friend. I took work over my social life. I was lonely, until I met you, Michio. I'm happy you understood every single thing I told you. I am aware about your family and the accident and I felt sorry over you. I wished you could be my assistant when I became prime minister. If we escape this place, however... I need someone by my side and you are the one, Michio. My greatest thanks." Kiyotaka bowed

"Kiyotaka..." I smiled, holding my tears again. Kiyotaka wrapped his hands around me and I hugged back with a big sense of comfort and security.

"Well, good night anyways." Kiyotaka said as we leave the classroom, textbooks at hand.

Once again, I entered my dormitory room and immediately jumped on my bed. I checked my watch again, it was 9:55 in the evening. Once again, I closed my eyes, thus ending my second day in this academy.

* * *

_"I'm happy as well..." "I needed a friend" "I need someone by my side" "My greatest thanks." "I love you, Michio"_

Those words complimented by Kiyotaka's masculine voice. I felt my soul lose on all its stress and anxiety. 

I found myself in Kiyotaka's arms, hugging me tight. A wide smile slid across his face. His savage-looking red eyes looked so gentle to me. 

_"Breathe in, breathe out. It's gonna be alright, Michio. You could do this!"_ My thoughts were fighting every strand of anxiety that had attacked me the day before.

* * *

I woke up as planned. 1:55 in the morning. Another 4 hours of the sleep I really need. As usual, I did the routine I had done yesterday. Bath and some textbooks. As usual, I've heard Monokuma's morning announcement at 7am sharp. It's another free day, perhaps I should get to know Leon and Makoto more for today. I left the room, with the urge to learn more about the people who could potentially be a good friend to me.

I found Leon at the side of the massive open area near the dining hall entrance.

"What the hell are you doin'!? We gotta find a way to escape this hellhole!" Leon told me

"Can we, um, hang out for a while?" I suggested

"Y-you're not gettin' me alone to kill me, are you? Man fans will go crazy if you do! I'm as popular as an international superstar!" Leon threatened

"Relax, I just wanna hang out with you." I winked "W-why would you think I have the guts to murder?"

"Whatever, I think you ain't plannin' shit. Let's hang out! I don't wanna be alone, honestly..."

Leon and I spent a long time conversing about his daily life as well as mine. Apparently, Leon's hate against baseball goes deeper than just plain boredom, knowing that he is forced to shave his head before every game because on some "traditions". He had wanted to quit for plenty of times but was stopped by teachers and coaches and he's tired of running around a dusty field for 3 hours. Spending the time, getting covered by sweat and dirt, to him, practice isn't necessary but the sport isn't all bad for him. It's an easy way to escape studying, what a rusty excuse but whatever.

"I just really wanna sing, man..." Leon hinted "But I don't know where the fuck will I start!"

"I could give you some pointers... My uncle is a professional singer." I recommended

"Woah, really? Cool! Hey, I want to hear sing first." 

"Sure, whatever..."

I sang my favorite song in my falsetto voice. After singing that song, I could see Leon with his jaw opened in surprise.

"Holy shit! That was legit awesome, man! I liked that song too!" Leon chuckled "Hey, when we hang out again, why don't who give me some pointers, okay? I take some looking around for today, alright?"

"Sure, I don't have a problem..." I agreed before Leon and I hi-5ed each other before he headed off.

* * *

I still had time, the day was still young. 11am. I should find Makoto now. I wanted to get to know him better.

I found Makoto exiting his dormitory room.

"Oh, Michio! Nice to see you. Um..." Makoto greeted anxiously

"Do you want to hang out? Is that what you wanted to say?" I thought

"Not really, but, if you want too, sure! I wouldn't mind!"

Makoto and I get to know each other. Unlike my previous conversation with Leon, I was the one who did most of the talking. I had told him about the things I do during my early years of life before entering Extraordinary Intellectuals Academy when I was 6. Makoto was interested in the things I had done. I've told him about the times I was sent out to different schools around the world: Remarkably, Austria, France, Germany, Italy, Monaco, Philippines and the United States to represent my academy for international quiz bees. 

"Woah, with so many trips, how do you cope up with the jet lags?" Makoto asked me

"Well, it's the typical cures, what do you think?" I gave Makoto a little trivia

"Do you leave home well rested, use the flight to rest and reset and stay awake until nighttime of the new time zone?" Makoto answered

"Precisely. It was somehow a hassle but I think I can manage..." I giggled

"With that, are you always home?"

"Well... Sometimes, the quiz bees came piling up on me that one time, I wasn't home for a month!"

"Woah... How about your family? How about your missed lessons?"

"I read it in advance while waiting for my quizzes."

"Did you always win?"

"Yup."

"How the hell did the trophies fit in your bag?" 

"I brought extra bags just in case."

After a few more hours of talking to Makoto, he apparently gave me a present...

It was a fountain pen similar to that belongs to a famous novelist. I absolutely LOVED it, as if I couldn't get enough pens back at the dorm but this fountain pen is really special, my family always told me about that specific pen. Now that I have it, I could show it to them when I see them again, *if* i actually get to see them again.

"Your seriously giving this to me? I always wanted to have this! Thank you so much!" I thanked Makoto, as he smiled in reply

Makoto and I parted ways, saying he wanted to talked to our other classmates as well...

* * *

The day has almost passed so I decided to talk again to Kiyotaka before I returned to my dormitory.

I found him in the same classroom we had talked at the previous day.

"Ah, Michio! Do you want to talk again?" Kiyotaka asked

"Sure, I don't mind..." I agreed

Kiyotaka and I continued the conversation we had the previous day. He had told me more of the daily encounters with small delinquents at Kaisaidan's, while at the time, I was still studying at Extraordinary Intellectuals Academy. He also reminded me about the things he had heard about me when I first entered Kaisaidan's. The times I wanted him to have fun, but he was too busy doing schoolwork. Nonetheless, he did remembered the time I invited him to the movies once, I have to say, that was a really fun time.

Time was really short, It was already 9:30pm again. Kiyotaka and I returned to the dormitory hallway.

"Well, there goes our third day in this academy..." Kiyotaka thought "Michio, I'm planning a breakfast meeting tomorrow for the entire class. I'm sure you'll be there. Well, I have to go rest, goodnight, Michio." He smiled as he entered his dormitory.

_Kiyotaka-senpai..._

I as well, returned to my dormitory with a big smile on my face, I look at the report cards I gathered with my free time with Leon, Makoto and Kiyotaka as well as the gift Makoto has given me. I took a quick shower and immediately jumped on my bed as I closed my eyes once more...

Thus, ending my third night in this so-called academy of hope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka x Michio is my OTP. I adore Kiyotaka, honestly. He is best boy!
> 
> About Michio's sleeping issues, that'll be explained in a future chapter. Sorry 'bout the delay.


	4. Close to Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the silence of the alleged killing game, Monokuima decided to intervene by giving the first motive. The motive however, was really close to home.

Things are certainly peaceful for the part 3 days. Guess nobody really had an intention of murdering someone this early. Tons or questions filled my head once more. How long will this keep up? Will help arrive? Is there even help? I couldn't even get my mind of this. What the hell is going on here? This is definitely driving me crazy, my only sanity is nothing more than Kiyotaka-senpai himself.

_What the hell... What the actual fuck is this place... What the actual fuck is wrong with this... What should I do... I want to escape this fucking hellhole... but I fucking can't..._

_God fucking dammit..._

* * *

It felt like a normal day for me but I sense Monokuma wouldn't allow 3 days of nothing to slide of like our regular lives, which is bad... I don't want a murder to happen, I swear. I just want help or a way to escape this hellhole immediately. Surely 3 days won't slide to some of our relatives, they should be asking for help or better yet, I'm even questioning the metal panels and the bunker-like doors inside here, how were they installed that quickly? This place is REALLY suspicious now, so suspicious it's getting annoying.

Kiyotaka had arranged a morning gathering for us, it's supposed to be daily for from not on. I don't know what reasons he has for doing so but whatever... it's better to just follow than to complain anyways. I'll probably get used to it anyways...

My clocks read 6:30am, 30 minutes before nighttime ends once more. Maybe I should be off? Yes, I pretty much should...

I headed out into the empty hallways of this academy, to start another day. Silence, another chill down my spine. Nothing is wrong, but... why do I have a feeling...

**somethings bad is gonna happen?**

Anxiety... sliding through my flesh as it trapped me into the cage of fear I had built ever since my first anxiety attack...

_Breathe In, Breathe Out... You're just being paranoid. Relax, okay?_

I found the urge to walk again, walking to the entrance of the dining hall. It's technically 7am, nighttime is over, I should probably be off then. 

I entered the same room, Kiyotaka had told us to meet on the first day I stayed in this academy, where everyone was mere strangers to me. Once again, I was the first one here, but I wouldn't really brag about it, nonetheless.

I sat there and wait for the others to arrive. Eventually everyone else had entered the dining hall, with Kiyotaka and Makoto being the last to arrive. Nonetheless, Kiyotaka (once again) started the session.

"Everyone, thank you for devoting some of your precious time for us to come together." Kiyotaka thanked

"Gimme a break, you dragged me into this." Leon countered

"I know I mentioned this before but in order to escape, it is essential that we all cooperate with each other. So from now on, let's all meet here at the dining hall each morning after the morning announcement. Now then, let's eat!"

I'm not really in the mood to eat, I'll skip for now by just drinking some milk.

"Well anyway... did anyone happen to come up with any clues?" Junko asked

No reply

"Seriously? Not at all? Anything, it can be how to get the fuck out, or the fuck is controlling? Nobody has anything?" she hissed at us

"You ARE going to die, that's for sure." Celeste remarked

The fashionista gasped

"You are showing to us that your desperate and weak, someone may have the urge to kill you because of it. You ARE going to be killed if you keep on showing your desperation to escape."

"What the fuck? Stop it! Don't even fucking joke about it!"

Celeste and Junko continued to argue with each other. Then others began to join the argument. It is true that adaptability is the key to survival, but apparently they won't accept that horrible fact. I somehow felt... sympathetic but at the same time disappointed, I know it's really hard to accept this fact or philosophy of life... I can't really tell why I was disappointed. They wanted to escape... now. It's now or never, but not to me. Even if I'm supposed to live the rest of live here, I will always hope that help will go save us eventually, even if I'm a pessimist, I'm slowly becoming a realist.

It seems... Celeste wants control. Why else would she implement the nighttime rule? Why else she is convincing everyone to live in this academy? Why else would she act like this is nothing? She is just as suspicious as Byakuya. All I know is I couldn't trust them, they could strike any time... 

The bizarre conversation ran a course in this time, from assumptions of the mastermind to the theory that the serial killer, Genocide Jack was behind this. Until...

"We've been stuck for many days already, right? Nobody is able to contact us, they must be worried, the have to call the police!" Hina assumed 

That thing struck me. True, 3 days has passed. My mother would be clearly be concerned about me and called police to rescue me but no rescue team has arrive, which led me to think.

**Why hasn't help arrived yet? Is there a reason help hasn't arrived yet?**

I'm still brainstorming on this mystery but it was cut short when I head a laugh. A maniacal laugh. The voice was high-pitched, but still had the consistency of a male voice. It was Monokuma. No one else would laugh about this in this situation, not that any human being can, in that manner. 

"The police you say? You depend your faith on the police?" Monokuma asked, popping out of nowhere. 

"Where the hell did you come from?" Sakura gasped

"You guys... Do you understand what police exist to fulfil? All they do is act as a foil! A foil against the villains and bad people in general! The bad guys come and destroy them, only to show how badass they REALLY are! Are you sure you want to rely on a group of losers?" Monokuma mocked "Like I said, if YOU want the get the hella outta here, then fucking kill someone! It's really simple if you ask me!"

Hiro laughed. Why the fuck was he laughing?

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Leon literally read my mind.

"I'm just impressed at the total commitment to the entire act!"

"Really... You STILL think this is an act..." I quavered in a sarcastic tone.

"So, mister-serial-killer-psycho-freak-bastard! What the fuck do you fucking want!" Mondo hissed

"Mr. misterserialkillerpsychofreakbastard? Boy, that's a long name, is it of German descent?" Monokuma countered 

"We know who you really are!" 

"Maybe if I pretend he doesn't exist, he'll leave me alone..." Monokuma turned his back on him.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, asshole!"

"Whatever, let's get back to business! Your life here has only begun and a couple of days have gone by and no one is killing each other! I thought you are all lazy and selfish, but here you all are, working together, I'm fucking bored..."

"There's nothing you could say to provoke us into killing each other!" Makoto motivated

"Wait, I think-yes! I got it! Ding Ding Ding! I figured it out!" Monokuma theorized "All the elements of murder are here! Right people, right place, why hasn't anyone killed yet? That one bugged me, but I completely forgot the most important ingredient!"

"What are you-" Makoto and I asked in unison 

"If you wanna know, It's the motive!" Monokuma surmised "Puhuhuhu, It's so simple! I just have to give the motive and VOILA!"

"Motive?! What the fuck are you talking about!" Mondo hissed

"Oh, by the way, I have someone to show you guys!"

"Stop changing the fucking subject!"

"I have a little video I'd like you all to see. Ohoho! Don't worry, it isn't any type of mature content, trust me! It's something special on what's going on outside!"

"What are you? What do you want from us?" Kyoko scoffed

"What do I want from you? **Despair, that's all...** " Monokuma replied coldly "If you want to know more, you have to figure that all yourself. Cuz' to be honest, it's fun to see you desperately finding for clues! So I guess I also want amusement from y'all! See ya!" Monokuma left.

Conversations continued at the dining hall but I'm still clouded in thought. More questions, more mysteries flew across the empty space of my infinite mind. Until...

"Hey, Makoto! Check this out for us, would ya!" Mondo asked Makoto, who was closest to the door.

"Huh?! Why me?" Makoto asked in shock

"Cuz' you're closest to the door. It's the rule..."

"R-rule??"

"Hey, Hey..." Mondo started to fume "Hey hey hey hey... HEEEEEY!!! You see how passionately I'm beggin you! What's the big deal ? Just check it out real quick!"

"O-okay, I guess I'll go then..." Makoto left without anymore to fight

"Thanks man, I owe you one!" 

I walked to the door then gave Mondo an icy stare, everyone was staring at me. Creeped out. My face had felt so heatedly angry but at the same time, creepily cold.

"What?" Mondo asked me

"Way to be a complete asshole." I scoffed emotional less and exited the room.  I could feel Mondo was shocked to see someone like me gave an ice-cold stare.

* * *

I found Makoto a few meters away from the dining hall.

"MAKOTO, WAIT!" I called out

"Michio? What are you doing?" Makoto asked me

"Coming with you, duh. Look, Mondo may look like a decent guy, but can be a complete jerk, especially what he did to you earlier, but whatever..."

"O-okay then... Thanks??"

As the 2 of us walked to the main academy, I heard 2 footsteps headed our direction. I looked behind me and the suspicion inside me left: It was Sayaka and Kiyotaka.

"Hey, wait for us!" Sayaka shouted

"Oh, you're joining us?" Makoto asked

"Well, you can't leave you alone! It's dangerous out here." Kiyotaka affirmed "Plus, Michio, when did you learn that stare? It's creepy..."

"Yeah... That's was cold..." Sayaka nodded

"Oh, nothin'. I've learned that for a long time! Remember? I told you I don't work with idiots. That's how I learned that stare and it means *I'm done with your shit, dumbfuck*." I informed Kiyotaka

The 4 of us walked through the empty hallways of the academy. We found the entrance to the AV room, a yellow door with a blue radio logo. The room itself is not that bright. It had a black ceiling with brown walls. A massive television screen was in front of us. The room was filled with at least 16 DVD players with a screen that is 15 inches in length and 10 inches in width. In front of each DVD players, there was a blue and black office chair. On one of the DVD players, a cardboard box sat there, in contained 16 discs with our names.

"Hey, should I get the others?" Sayaka asked. Kiyotaka, Makoto and I nodded in agreement as she ran outside the room.

The cardboard box stood in front of us. 16 discs sat inside comfortably inside of it, it had all of our names in it.

 _"Something special going on outside?"_ What on earth is Monokuma's scheming? What does "something special" mean?

"Should we get our discs?" Makoto asked me

"No! It's better if we all watch our videos together!" Kiyotaka rejected

Nonetheless, Sayaka immediately returned with the rest of our class into the AV room. Makoto, Kiyotaka and I already had our discs at hand as the others grabbed their respective discs. While Kiyotaka and I headed to the third row nearest to the television. Kiyotaka and I had our discs at the receivers and our hands at the disc.

"Shall we?" Kiyotaka asked me

"I-I think so??" I anxiously replied.

In synchrony, the both of us slided the disk. The disk player shed a light as a stared into the screen.

* * *

I could see my house garden, with lush and beautiful flowers dancing in the wind. The cheery blossom tree, it's bright pink leaves gently falling to the grounds. The best part of the video, was of my entire family, even the uncles and aunts that immigrated into other countries are there with big smiles on their faces. I have a sense of nostalgia and security. Above them, a big banner swung back and forth saying "Congratulations.".

"We're proud of you, Michio. I had expected you to be a student. Your father would've been so proud of you!" my mother congratulated

"I'm jealous of you, honestly! You actually made it very young!" my sister, Chieko giggled

Thousands of familiar voices had filled the headphones I was wearing. I tried holding my tears of joy. I was happy, I haven't seen my family smiling for a long time. They were cheering for me... I didn't knew how to feel. Until...

"Ah... The Yamaguchi conglomerate... after the deaths of Akihiro and Fumihiko Yamaguchi, who were former Hope's Peak students, they were depressed... Until now. After knowing that their precious Michio had landed a spot into this academy? Boy! They were happy as hell! Unfortunately..."

The video had suddenly been interrupted by static.

"Huh?"

The static had ended and the tears I tried holding ran, not in joy but in shock and sadness. The house looked like an assassin had destroyed it, the windows are merely destroyed. The cherry blossom tree had completely toppled over, smashing the house. The flowers were of course, withered. The sky wasn't blue but ravishing red. Not one of my family members were there.

"This happened, the great Yamaguchi conglomerate is no more. This unfortunate incident is caused by a serious accident. But the question is, what happened? What caused one of the strongest clans of Japan to collapse?"

"Find out at Graduation!" a threatening text laid in front of me. I held my mouth, trapping the screams that wanted to escape. I could hear the cries and screams of my classmates. I guess their videos were just tragic is mine.

Kiyotaka had looked at me with shock.

"M-michio?"

"T-this can't be h-happening... T-they h-have to be a-alright! T-they have to be... THEY HAVE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH! W-why... Why... W-what did I do f-for this to happen?" I cried out, tears sliding down my face.

"Michio... What was in your video?"

"I-I-I... I-I!" I stuttered

Tons of voices filling in this room. How could I describe this? Pure despair... That's how... Crying, screaming, gasping, panicking. Everything. A massive debate had sparked into this room, until...

A massive shriek followed by the opening of a door. It was none other than Sayaka's scream and Makoto running after her.

Soon, one by one, everyone had left the room. Now, I'm just alone. Alone with Kiyotaka.

"A-are you okay? What was in your video?"

I began to cry like a child.

"Michio..." Kiyotaka hugged me, I hugged back really tight.

"I-I just c-couldn't believe it... My family... There were all there, happy together... B-but... B-but B-but..."

"D-did it ended with disaster?"

I nodded.

"Michio, Don't cry. I hate to see you cry. Don't worry. I promise you, I'll be always by your side. Like brothers!"

"Kiyotaka..." I cried out, hugging him.

Kiyotaka had hugged me back, I could feel his tender hands warm my anxious soul. I was still sobbing. I could see Kiyotaka, tears sliding through his face.

* * *

It felt like hours fly, I still found myself under Kiyotaka's arms then I've heard Monokuma's evening announcement.

"We should really go." Kiyotaka informed me

"Please, Kiyotaka, sleep with me... I can't be alone for now... I need someone, please!" I pleaded

"Well... There are no rules saying you HAVE to be in your respective rooms, as long as it is the dormitory, so I don't see a problem with that, I guess. So sure, If it makes us comfortable." Kiyotaka smiled at me.

"Thank you... Kiyotaka... I needed you." I thanked.

Kiyotaka and I walked to my dormitory room.

"Hey, you actually have a decent dormitory here. Look at all this organized textbooks, now, that's effort!" Kiyotaka patted my shoulder

"H-hey, Can I just go to grab water bottle just quick? I'm really thirsty..."

"Sure. Don't stay out to long, okay?"

I headed to the dining hall. I could smell the scent of milk boiling. I headed to the kitchen and saw Hina and Sakura talking.

"Oh, hi... I just need a drink..." I anxiously greeted

"Oh, okay." Hina replied as I headed to the fridge and get 2 milk cartons and 2 water bottles.

"Thanks. Good night... stay safe?" I headed back.

I took a stop at the laundry room. I wanted to check that out as well. It seemed like your normal laundry room, clothes hanging on wires and plenty washing machines and posters and magazines and something caught my interest: a crystal ball and a white jacket.

I assumed that the crystal ball was Hiro's and the jacket was Leon's. I wanted to return it but, I don't want Kiyotaka to worry about me. So, nonetheless I returned to my room with that fact. Perhaps, I'll just inform Leon and Hiro tomorrow.

"Hey, Kiyotaka... I brought some milk and water... do you want some?" I said, opening the door

"Sure, I could need a refresher." Kiyotaka replied

I saw him, in his topless glory and blushed. How could someone be so smart but at the same time had the body of a God? He was laying down on my bed. Wearing nothing but his white pants and socks. His boots are sitting near the bead stand and his shirt was hanging on the head. 

"Here..." I shyly reply, staring at his topless body.

Kiyotaka had drunk the milk I gave him and I took off my sweater and button-up. I was wearing nothing but my navy blue shirt that reached to my palms and navy blue slacks and jumped to my bed. Slowly, Kiyotaka hugged me as I gently closed my eyes again.

_"Everything is going to fine. Kiyotaka-senpai is here with you."_

I could smile but I still have a feeling, somethings bad is going to happen. I can't be really sure... but I have a gut feeling...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the fanservice... Let's admit. Kiyotaka Ishimaru is one of the sexiest Danganronpa boys.
> 
> Expect more chapters in November and December where I have my semestral break. Thanks for reading! :D


	5. Adamantly Deceptive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first murder had already took place and everyone is suspecting Makoto for murdering Sayaka. Michio, however believes that Makoto didn't murder Sayaka and investigates with him. How will he convince his clearly retarded classmates that Makoto isn't the culprit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone is an asshole to Makoto". The Makoto x Michio ship has sailed!

That video scared me... To what power can he take to take down one of the strongest conglomerates of Japan? How far will he go? My family is one of the most powerful clans of all this countries, due to its success and affiliates in Hope's Peak. I can't put my head into it. There must be more to this school than I once thought. Is this school meant to trap us inside? Or meant to protect us from the outside? How could someone not think about it from the start? That logic seemed probable, but has no one pointed that out?

This is stupid...

Logic and Emotions are clashing in my resting mind. The fact that my family was probably assassinated had scared and hurt me but also gave me more thought about this situation. Maybe I should point it out to Kiyotaka as a theory or a secret. I can't fully trust this collection of people, especially egotastical assholes like Byakuya, Celeste and Toko and complete retards like Hina, Hiro and Hifumi. I could trust Kiyotaka, Makoto, Leon, Chihiro and Mondo but perhaps I should really keep it to Kiyotaka for now.

I'm still panicking but I remembered a warm hard touching my chest. Kiyotaka was hugging me, with that more stress that filled in my resting mind started to empty. I needed to see his tender smile once more...

* * *

 

I forced myself to wake up, I woke up to Kiyotaka's tender face, he was still asleep, I looked down to his body, yup. He is definitely topless. I immediately blushed again. I tried my best to stand up without waking him up. I grabbed my button-up and at the same time, my sweater and put them on. I saw Kiyotaka, still half-naked and sleeping on my bed. With him there, I felt slightly comforted at his presence. It wasn't complete delirium but just sufficient security.

I checked the clock and it was just 1:20 in the morning. I actually woke up 40 minutes than usual. I somehow found myself opening the door of my dormitory, which I admit was a really stupid idea, but something caught my eye.

I saw Hifumi in the hallway, in the midst darkness. I hid behind the door to not attract attention. He was headed to the other side of the hallway with a bag of potato chip in his hand. Going out during nighttime was an agreement but why is Hifumi breaking it? I have my suspicions. I noted his presence outside his room at this time at 1:20am, if I would more likely be a useful cause for future purposes. Who knows?

I returned to my room and grabbed a milk carton I grabbed the previous night and drank it. I grabbed my tablet and noted that Hifumi wasn't at his dorm. I decided to read my textbook for the next few hours as Kiyotaka was still sleeping in my dorm to comfort me even better.

Roughly a few hours later, Kiyotaka naturally woke up. I checked my watch and it is just 5 in the morning, 2 hours before nighttime ends.

"Good morning, Michio." Kiyotaka yawned at me before grabbing his bindings and wrapping it around his stomach and putting on his shirt and boots.

"Good morning, Kiyotaka." I sheepingly replied "H-hey, can I tell you something?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"I'm just wondering. Under the assumption that the videos are legit and not an edited hoax, could this school be acted as a shelter instead of a trap?"

"Hmm... That logic does make sense but, how did you come up with it?"

"Well... It's been 4 days, correct? Surely our relatives are worried about us and called police to rescue us but no one came to do it. Why is that? It's probably more than complete unreliability. Is there a reason why the was no rescue?" i assumed to Kiyotaka

"Noted. I will try to consider it."

"Hey... can you keep it to yourself for now? I mostly don't trust anybody in this school... except you of course."

"Your words are mine, don't worry. I'll keep it as our little secret. Also, what time is it?"

"It's 6:30 in the morning, why?"

"We better be off, we don't want to be late to our morning meeting!"

"O-okay then..."

Kiyotaka and I headed of into the empty hallway and found ourselves in front of the dining hall and we both entered it and of course we were the first there, again...

"We're the first ones here, great!" Kiyotaka declared

"You really take this punctuality thing seriously..." I sheepishly countered

Kiyotaka and I sat at the large oval table and waited for the rest of our classmates. Soon, Chihiro, Hina, Sakura and Makoto had arrived to the room. I remembered Makoto telling me that school students are divided into 3 groups: the model high-schoolers who come early, regular high-schoolers who has a more relaxed sense of time and the irresponsible high-schoolers who don't care about anyone in general.

Kiyotaka, Chihiro, Hina, Sakura, Makoto and supposedly Sayaka and I were included in the model high-schoolers since we arrived early, before exactly 7 in the morning.

Mondo, Junko and Hifumi had arrived before 7:30, the regular high-schoolers. I had still my suspicions about Hifumi and Sayaka's disappearance is also suspicions. I caught myself in the storm of my vast minds.

The rest, including whore-face Toko, fried-brain-high-on-marijuana Hiro, Mr-money-douche bag Byakuya and goth-leader Celeste had arrived the last, making the irresponsible category. Which isn't a surprise. Sayaka has yet to come. I could see Makoto getting worried. Then I had a thought that blew my mind, but it couldn't be... should it? I found myself thinking again when Makoto was running outside of the room, panicking.

A few moments later, one of the scariest things I heard roared across the room. It was Makoto, screaming then the sound of crashing. That didn't seem good. Everyone had looked at each other, shocked and began to panic.

"W-what happened?" Hina gasped

"I-is Makoto alright?" Chihiro shyly asked

"I'll go check..." Kiyotaka volunteered.

"I will go with you..." I continued

Kiyotaka and I ran through the hallway into Makoto's dormitory, which was wide open.

"Makoto, are you alri- What in the name of Isaac Newton happened here?!" Kiyotaka asked before gasping at the scene

The room was completely ransacked. Scratch marks filled the wall, the bed sheets had cuts in it and was completely stained. The dormitory keys laid on the floor and a table that used to stand was toppled over. There was a sword laying on the floor and its sheath a few meters away. We found Makoto unconscious near the opening of the bathroom door, doorknob almost falling.

"Makoto? Are you alright?" Kiyotaka asked

Then, the most horrific scene folded in front of my eyes. Makoto wasn't attacked, but Sayaka... was...

**Sayaka was murdered.**

Swimming in her own blood, Sayaka was sitting on the shower room. Blood streak were found on the wall, suggesting she must have been killed standing up. A knife handle appeared on the abdomen, in what I could say the probable position of her liver or stomach.

I found myself holding my mouth, trapping my screams. Kiyotaka was also shocked. The horrific scene flashed before our very eyes. Her blue doll eyes had been remained closed, never the be opened again.

"W-what IS THIS?!" he shouted

Then I heard the ring of a bell then followed by Monokuma's voice.

"A body has been discovered! Everyone, please gather in the gymnasium for a special announcement!" Monokuma voiced echoed throughout the empty academy.

"It's true... S-sayaka... s-she's been m-murdered..." I stuttered, still covering my mouth.

"How is this possible! We had an agreement!"

Of course, not everyone is going to comply eventually, so...

"Michio, head to the gymnasium. I'll ask someone to carry Makoto to the gymnasium." Kiyotaka instructed.

"O-okay then..." I agreed.

* * *

 

The gym was roughly empty, I was the first one there. It felt colder for some reason. I found myself, sweating, felt like losing balance, my heart was racing as well. I wanted to run, I wanted to scream, I want to cry, I want to hide, I want to wake up from this nightmare. I looked at my hands and they were pale as cream, my body is trembling as I started gasping for air.

**Anxiety Attack...**

It's definitely worse than the one I had on the first day. Even Kiyotaka's calming presences can't stop the anxiety flooding through my blood. I was still as a brick, frozen in fear. I wanted to run away from this nightmare but this is unfortunately, reality.

A few minutes painfully dragged like an eternity of anxiety and despair but eventually, everyone else had arrived in this room of anxiety, where I was still gasping for air until Kiyotaka patted my back to relax me. Sakura and Hiro carried an unconscious Makoto and put him on the viewers stairs as Hina and Chihiro watch on him and eventually woke up.

"You were unconscious, dude. I had to carry you back here..." Hiro informed

"It's no surprise, considering what happened..." Sakura continued

"What...happened?" Makoto asked

Makoto was silent for a moment before screaming.

"Makoto? A-are you okay?" Hina pondered

"So... It isn't a dream? What I saw?" Makoto panted, sweat and anxiety falling from his cheeks "I-it was real?"

"Unfortunately... Yes, that really happened..." I informed 

"Sayaka...is dead... What could you expect?" Byakuya scoffed

Makoto stood there with his jaw dropped. The feeling of despair and anxiety gushing through his blood, I could sense that from a mile away. Makoto seemed confident but is just as vulnerable as I was. He lost Sayaka... a girl that he trusted. This gave me goosebumps, guilt and downright pity to Makoto. Makoto abruptly dashed to the exit, probably to head back to crime scene to reassure himself that he isn't dreaming...

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Byakuya bitterly asked 

"I have to see for myself! I have to see that Sayaka is- If Sayaka is..." Makoto pleaded

"Just give up! You can check once, twice and a million times. Sayaka Maizono, is without a doubt, dead!" Byakuya hissed

"No! I have to see for myself!" Makoto denied

I rushed to him a grabbed his hand.

"Makoto... Byakuya is right. I also so Sayaka dead, you did... There's no point going back, trust me. I saw her corpse as well..." I affirmed the panting Makoto

"Listen to us man! Whaddya think was gonna happen if you went out there?" Mondo continued

"Well, what good is it gonna do than just standing here? Why the hell are hanging out in the gym?!" Makoto questioned "Our friend Sayaka... is... is DEAD!!!"

"As if we wanted to, unfortunately Monokuma ordered us to be here. We can't disobey him in any way possible..." I informed

I felt like it hit him like a brick. Sayaka Maizono is dead, without a doubt. I want it to be just fiction or a myth or a joke but it wasn't... it was real, the truth had shined in front of me and it was ugly.

"M-monokuma? He sent us here? But why??" Makoto asked

"I don't know either. I want to go against his will but... we have to comply... I was the first one here and Kiyotaka had informed everyone about what happened."

"All of us protested. We all know the terrible price Sayaka had payed..." Kiyotaka sighed

"Nonetheless, I was the one who convinced the rest of them to go here. Right now, we have to follow his orders. We're his prisoners, right? It's not a good idea to defy his orders... we don't need any more bloodshed. We have too much sacrifices..." Kyoko reasoned

"Why should we listen to him? It's obvious he murdered Sayaka!" Makoto accused

No... I actually think Hifumi killed Sayaka... I saw him at nighttime. It's just a theory but I wouldn't be convinced just yet, I really need to investigate to confirm my deductions. Suddenly, Monokuma suddenly jumped behind the podium again.

"I would have done that! If you believe anything, you can't believe that!" Monokuma assured

"He's here, again." Leon grunted

No shit...

"Unless the violation of my beautiful school regulations, I wouldn't even kill you angels!" Monokuma continued "Trust me, I won't do anything against the purpose of this school life. I'm famous around the world for following the "Bear-Times-One" rule!"

"Then...who killed her?" Chihiro stuttered

"None other than one of us..." I deducted "If Monokuma didn't kill Sayaka and we're the only ones who are here, then... One of us definitely murdered Sayaka..."

"Yup! Mr. Scholar here is right on the money! The one who killed her is one of you!" Monokuma agreed

_"Mr. Scholar?? What the fuck?"_

Silence had filled the room. Another truth that had blown up in front of their naive eyes. The fact that we are sharing a room with a murderer, that scared me even more.

"Hmm. What's the matter? You guys all look like you're about to see a dove get shot up by a Gatling gun! Don't you remember what I told you when this all began? One of you angels decided to kill Sayaka to graduate! Someone's just following the rules! Nothing's wrong with following rules!"

"Y-you're lying, r-right?" Hifumi stuttered, I locked my eyes on him. He definitely acted suspicious, in a way that he murdered Sayaka, adding more proof to my theory. Anxiety after a murder is common for accidental murder. Perhaps, Hifumi had murdered Sayaka but he didn't mean to? Like I said, it's just an assumption. I shouldn't lurch on it without proper evidence.

"Of course he's lying! I'm telling you! He killed her!" Makoto accused

"I'm sure he isn't. Calm down... Given the context, one of us clearly killed her. What Monokuma said, it didn't contain any sign of a lie." I informed

"Yup! Mr. Scholar is right again! One of you is bone fide killer!" Monokuma agreed

Mr. Scholar? Really? That nickname is so lame...

"If they wanted to, the one who did it could testify to this little fact."

"W-what?" Makoto stuttered

Another moment of silence, now with a hint of confusion, suspicion, fear, anger and disgust.

"A-are you serious??" Chihiro stammered

Seriously, how many times will it be said? I know it's hard to accept it... but it's somehow really getting annoying.

"Someone? Someone...killed someone?!" Kiyotaka gasped

Really? That phrase is just SO stupid given the situation, even from Kiyotaka-senpai. It sounded really stupid. No fucking shit someone killed someone! What the fuck do you expect?

"And that someone is Sayaka..." I continued, hiding sarcasm

"It is amazing of what people are capable of." Celeste quoted

"Hey! Hold on! Don't just assume he's tellin' the truth!" Mondo denied.

I'm really convinced Monokuma is telling the truth.

"That's enough." Byakuya scoffed "Before we do anything else, I'd like to ask the bear something. If someone did really kill Sayaka, wouldn't they have the privilege to graduate?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb! That's your rule, your GOLDEN rule! If you want to leave, the kill someone!" Byakuya demanded the answer really badly.

"Puhuhu... Puhuhu... Pohohohoho! Bwahahahahahahahahha!"

"Why are you laughin'?" Leon questioned

"Puhu, it's cuz... Naive! So fucking naive!" Monokuma mocked

Ya think! No shit. They are all fucking retarded. 

"You really think it's that easy? You can't just kill someone then waltz outta here! You're super naive, devilishly naive, so HELLISHLY NAIVE!"

Monokuma is really reading my mind right now.

"No no no. It has just begun."

"What has begun?"

Monokuma had discussed the second part of the 6th rule. Apparantly, after a murder has occured, all of us will participate in a class trial to debate the culprit or quote-on-quote "Blackened". If we get it right, the blackened will be executed. If we get it wrong, then all but the blackened will be executed. And yes, by execution. It's legit execution. Then, if we get it wrong then... 1 or 14 people will be killed in a few hours after the given investigation. We have to get it right. 14 survivors seemed more better than 1 survivor. I don't want to be killed here... I've only been alive for 14 years... I wanted to have a long prosperous life but...

I once again found myself in the deepest minds of the thoughts, until I feel a vibration on my right breast pocket, it was my e-handbook then I've read the new rule, which is a subordinate to the previous.

7\. Once a murder had taken place, after a moment dedicated for investigation, a class trial will be held.

8\. If the guilty party is exposed, then they alone will be executed.

9\. If the guilty party isn't exposed, then everyone but the guilty party will be executed, then the guilty party have the privilege to graduate and have the right to leave.

10\. Additional rules will be added if necessary.

"Wait, hold it!" Junko interrupted "You're freaking insane, you know that!"

"Hmm?"

"A class trial? What the fuck is that! I don't anything to do with it!"

"Why not?"

"Whaddya mean why not! Why do I have to waste my time trying to figure out who murdered someone?!

"What!? Are you saying you aren't going to participate in class trials?! Only punishment awaits such blasphemy!"

"What? Punishment?"

"I might, uh dunno. Put you into a prison cell to starve you to death? That's seems good!"

"Shut the hell up! Say whatever you want! I won't fucking follow you!"

"Don't be so special!"

"You're the one being selfish! Kill whoever you want, it's got nothing to do with me!"

"The evil standing here before me... I'm trembling with fear...! But I won't give in to such evil! It's my style to stick it out and resist till the very end! If you really want to get outta here, you'll have to get through me first!"

Monokuma waddled to Junko at a fast pace. Then Junko maliciously stomped her left boot on the bear.

"Gyumeh!"

"Are you enjoying yourself right now?"

"Are you?"

"Huh?"

"Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited. You have just broken a school regulation. I invoke the mighty summon spell! Help me Gungnir Spears!"

Suddenly, multiply spears came out from nowhere and stabbed the fashionista from her chest to the legs. Blood spilling out the spikes. Junko's eyes are opened to its fullest. I stood there in shock. As Junko murmur some words before falling into the floorboards, making a pool of blood. Then, a horrifying fact had blown up in my face. 

The second death, Junko Enoshima is dead... We are now down to 14 people and will eventually go down to either 1 or 13. Which is horrifying... The 13 people around held out frightening remarks and screams that filled the room. Someone had been murdered and another one had been killed right in front of us. That was a horrible truth that once again lit up in front of us.

"It's not really that shocking..." Monokuma informed popping behind the podium. "She just died, that's all. Just went and died..."

Just died? It's more than just died. She died in front of us. Thousands of spears had mutilated her. The scent of blood had infected 2 rooms in this academy. It's more than just died, it's more than died. Murdered? Obviously, Tortured? Probably.

"It's no more to the remarkable demise of the entire human race. It's just a natural cause as the eventually end of society. This isn't a superhero comic where, when you die, you don't actually die. This is the purest reality!" Monokuma continued

Another thing to support my theory that we aren't trapped but protected from the outside.

"Why did you have to kill her? Didn't you say you would her in a prison of something?" Kyoko questioned

"I changed my mind." Monokuma replied

"No, you wanted to kill this entire time." Kyoko deducted 

"Kill this entire time..? Don't be silly! You can't kill time!"

Do I sense stupidity or sarcasm?

"Or are you being metaphorical. Saying I just waste your entire time? Come on! Who do you take me for! I'm fucking Monokuma!"

Yup. Definitely sarcasm.

"Anyway, none of that matters now. I have something to give you all, to help for your search for the blackened!" Monokuma added a file through our e-handbooks under the sections truth bullets. "I know you kiddos aren't good at autopsies so I decided to do it for you, to cut the investigation time. All circumstances and cause of death are written in the Monokuma File, so for an easier investigation, please refer to it. And if you're asking why I know these stuff, It's because, I know everything! Even the blackened! It wouldn't be a fair trial if the judge, which is me, doesn't know anything!"

"Can't you just tell us?" Hiro asked

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" Monokuma giggled "I'll leave you guys to it. Good luck! I'll see you in the class trial." and he headed of.

Monokuma left with more confusion growing within us as the scent of blood gets colder every second. Another moment of utter silence. Another ugly truth that revealed right in front of us. Especially the facts that Sayaka and Junko died right in front of us. The fact that I'm sharing a room with a murderer and a corpse, the fact that said culprit wirh be executed if we rightly accuse him, the fact that if we get the accusation wrong, all of us but the killer will be executed and he or she will just simply waltz outta here. This is a situation where my anxiety and logic begin to clash within me, but I know that my logic will prevail in this combat.

"Now's not the time to wallow in our situation." Kyoko interrupted the silence once again. "The only thing to worsen our situation is to lose faith in each other. That would lead to the same outcome to having faith to everyone."

"Huh?" Leon thought

"Cooperation is the key to solving this mystery. Whoever you trust, it's up to you but right now, full cooperation is necessary, if our lives are on the line." Kyoko quoted

"Continuing to think and talk about Sayaka or Junko won't do anything useful to help us out of this situation." Celeste continued

"S-saying stuff like that-" Hina grunted

"Let's face it. Talking about Sayaka or Junko won't bring them back nor help us solve our way out of this situation, so I think we shouldn't really be concerned about that. We should be concerned on finding the culprit for us to continue living, even if the thought is still ugly." I surmised, interrupting Hina's grunt against Celeste's account, not that I completely trust her or anything...

"Michio... is indeed correct. Like I said... lack of adaptability is a growing certainty of your demise." Celeste agreed "Death is only thing waiting for those who don't want to adapt. If that happens, just blame yourself."

"That's an awful thing to say! Especially after what happened!" Hina rejected

"Life in general is awful... What do have against that? Why else do we enter our imaginations? Sometimes, we just need a taste or reality out of our fantasies." I quoted "Our main focus is not about the act but solving the act."

"I agree with Michio. Exposing the killer is our main concern here. If we fail, then we perish." Kyoko nodded

"... She's right. We need to investigate this matter immediately..." Byakuya noted 

"Either way, we can't run away from this situation, so we have no choice but to move forward." Sakura quoted

That's what I fucking said I few seconds ago, deaf-woman-on-steroids. What the fuck am I actually thinking? Maybe it's my sarcastic side again...

"We just hafta do it, I guess..." Hina admitted "What other choice do we have?"

Finally... Hina is definitely getting on my nerves...

"Now way I ain't letting someone kill me..." Leon hissed "Alright, dammit, let's fucking do this!"

"Hold on..." Hiro interrupted "H-H-H-Hold on! J-Just w-wait a second! Sh-she's actually dead? Then this means...! That everything that happened is actually real! Not a joke?! Hell no! Somebody save me!!!"

You just figured that out!? Even a 14-year-old like me stayed calm in this situation but a 21-year-old like him is going ballistic, thinking this situation was meant to be a joke... Yup... Hiro is definitely either the dumbest person in the universe or had smoked tons of marijuana. His fashion sense alone can tell that he'd been smoking this shit...

"Y-you're just accepting that?!" Toko hissed

"Have you noticed? I was looking through the Monokuma File we received. Look at WHERE Sayaka was killed. If I'm mistaked, it was Makoto room." Celeste shrugged

Everyone's gazes locked of the unfortunate Makoto, with the looks of suspicion, disgust and anger. If had the aura of accusations. No... it can't be...

 _"Are they SERIOUSLY accusing Makoto for murdering Sayaka? Just because that her corpse is in Makoto's room? Really? That's their basis? It's pretty weak if you ask me."_ I'm not actually thinking that Makoto killed Sayaka because of multiple reasons, more especially is that I don't make an accusation without solid evidence. Surely, logic had won this anxiety war. Probably, the sarcastic me wanted to replace the anxious me right now because I kinda felt mean, now...

"W-wait! You don't suspect me for doing it?! Right?" Makoto stuttered

"Well, why shouldn't we? Imagine us in our shoes, would we think? If you really are innocent, then prove it, because right now, you are our main suspect." Byakuya scoffed.

Tons of accusing voice had filled the room, accusing Makoto for murdering Sayaka, even Kiyotaka is convinced that he is the culprit. I see Mondo taking off his jacket on Junko's corpse in the process, revealing his biceps showed in this tank top, in which i would blush, but not in this situation. In this moment of time, a green dye of disgust had filled my white soul. There are accusing Makoto with nothing else but the crime scene as his. Is that there basis that Makoto killed Sayaka? Is that all the proof they need to make a conviction? Why are they jumping to conclusions? Don't they know that if we get this wrong, all gets the axe? Are they really that stupid to be easily convinced? My sarcastic side had began to invade my mind. This is where my sailor mouth kicks in...

An agreement has been made, Sakura and the hot and sleeveless Mondo are to watch over the crime scene, while Hiro and Chihiro stay here to keep Junko company, which is a stupid idea...

Everyone had left the gymnasium, glaring at Makoto. All that remained was Mondo's jacket over Junko's body and Hiro and Chihiro at the scene and a still Makoto. I could sense the fear and certainty that he didn't kill Sayaka, I need to help him. I know for sure he isn't the culprit but they are APPARENTLY so stupid to assume that because of weak reasoning.

"Hey, Makoto..." I asked

"Michio? Shouldn't you be avoiding me, since I'm the culprit?" Makoto asked

"Tell that to the devil! No, I actually think you aren't the culprit. There's more things unknown than what we had known now." I reassured "I would like to investigate with you, alright? To clear your suspicion."

"Y-you believe in me?" 

"Yup!"

Makoto and I left the gymnasium and headed to investigate Sayaka's death and to help Makoto clear his suspicions out of him from the retards I call my classmates. It'd be really hard to convince those masochistic bastards, but what hurts to try? Well, if I die, then I'll mock them for the entire afterlife! Jeez... I should relax...

* * *

 

We are now back at Makoto's room, the crime scenes. Obviously, with the scratches on the wall, there was clearly a struggle. Additionally, apparently, Makoto had displayed golden sword to protect himself. The sword was clearly out of the display and on the floor. The sword seemed to have silver stains, mostly on the handle and some parts of the blade. Then, the sheath, which is a few meters across had a scratch, which could've mean a sharp object could have scratched it.

Next was the bathroom where Sayaka laid, even if Makoto felt a bit emotional. Nonetheless, I could make out a kitchen knife in her stomach, abrasions on her right hand and a blood stain on her left finger, over her left says the words LEON in 180 degrees, now that would implicate Leon killed Sayaka, but I believe that the blood Sayaka dipped wasn't enough and nothing says that the culprit used that to throw us of to Leon, who has a friendship with Sayaka, a fact that only Hifumi and I had known, growing suspicions with him. Yup, definitely more to this case.

I found a lint roller on the floor and decided to go to my room to check it out since Kyoko surmised that the culprit might have cleared the room.

"Hey, Makoto, can we go to my room for a quick second?" I recommended

"Huh? Why?" he asked

"Well, I have some investigations to do, and I have a microscope in my room, so..."

Makoto and I headed out to my dorm.

"Wow... Your dorm is definitely... studious..." 

"I know right." I said as I headed to the microscope and checked it. I found brown hair strands that doesn't match up to Makoto's shade and definitely, there's a residue I could recognize as potato chip grease, I noted that. Growing more suspicions on Hifumi but this time, I actually have evidence to suspect Hifumi.

"Hey, Mondo said that the killer might've thrown some stuff into the incinerator at the garbage room. I think we should go there..."

"Sure, Hifumi is apparently behind the garbage this week. We should ask him..." even if I had suspicions on Hifumi...

Hifumi was at the hallway near Makoto's dorm. Makoto asked him if he could ask to check the garbage room and of course, had his doubts about helping him, and I *kindly* asked him to check it out, saying I watch over him. Makoto took it as a joke then the 3 of us are at the garbage room. Where the incinerator was blocked by a metal gate, which was accessed by Hifumi only. The incinerator was strangely open for some reason...

"GAH! The incinerator is open! Could this be a work of a fairy?" Hifumi gasped

"Definitely not..." I scoffed

I managed to find a fragment of a white jacket and a shattered glass ball which was strangely familiar, then something hit me... Leon's jacket and Hiro's crystal ball, I found them at the laundry room the night before. Could the culprit use that to put the blame on Leon and actually destroyed the evidence that he had? Hifumi would've probably done that... He may be naive but I could still think he would've schemed this blasphemy. The investigation was complete but... to Makoto, something didn't feel right. He had trusted Sayaka to switch rooms for the night and this happened.

Makoto and I find ourselves in Sayaka's room and found a disc in the trash, which could only be the motivation videos. Makoto and I checked it out on the AV room and sure enough, Sayaka's band was involved and didn't end happy.

"He... is a monster... How could he do this? To what power does he have to gain to kill a chart-topping bang! How far will he have to go for us to play this animal game?" Makoto cried

"That isn't a surprise. My disc is just as tragically impossible with Sayaka's. The Yama-" I was cut short by Monokuma's words

"You know what? I'm actually getting tired. It's time to take this show on the road!" Monokuma's voice roared through the airy room. "Please head to the red door on the first floor."

"We should go..." I recommended "It's time to prove you're not the killer and bring Sayaka's killer to justice..."

"Michio... thanks for believing in me... I didn't know what I could've done without you. I swear I didn't kill Sayaka..."

"I believe that, but they don't and they are being complete dicks about it. Come, let's go."

Makoto and I headed through the empty hallways and found the red door Monokuma had mentioned. We entered and without a doubt, everyone was there...

"Is everyone here? Good! Please, proceed to the elevator and we could start our first class trial!" Monokuma giggled through the monitor. "This is where your fates are decided and I wish you all good luck!" 

"You're late! Makoto! We-" Kiyotaka declared

"Shut up, asshat." I scoffed, seeing him shocked, it seemed it was the first time to insult him. "We've been there and that, it's the SAME fucking conclusions..."

"W-whatever. I b-bet y-you were afraid you w-were g-going to be e-exposed as the killer y-you a-re!" Toko annoyingly giggled

"Tell that to people who actually investigated. Maybe it's because you are all to busy masturbating in your dorms to fucking investigate to make such STUPID assumptions." I mumbled, letting out a slight laugh.

"D-don't s-say that! D-don't just m-make that a-assumption!" Toko growled

"It was a joke, Geez..." I countered

"Let's not jump to that! Save the conclusions to the class trial!" Kiyotaka declared

Finally, Kiyotaka-senpai found reasonable truth.

"Then we can all reveal the details of Makoto's crime!"

....or not...

"Don't worry, I got your back, Makoto." I assured the anxious Makoto

"Thanks, Michio."

"You a-actually b-believe i-in him?! A-are-"

"Shut up, whore face. Can you die now? ' cuz your definitely killing me with your annoying remarks!" I courtered

"W-whore face?!" 

Soon enough everyone else boarded the elevator until, the only people remained are Makoto, Kyoko and I.

"Are you scared?" Kyoko asked

"S-scared isn't the right word..." Makoto mumbled

"I said it before, but it's up to you to uncover the mysteries surrounding the case yourself. Clearly, you, Michio and I are the only people who know the truth but I hope you could uncover the truth yourself. If you don't, then you never reach the fullest grips of this truth." Kyoko blankly stated before she entered the elevator.

"You ready?" I asked

"Ready as I will ever be, I guess..." Makoto smiled as we both headed to the elevator.

It's a complete game of suspicion and distrust, where our trusts and lives are on the line, I am sure that Makoto didn't murder Sayaka, a fact I'm sure of but they can't be easily convinced. This trial is my only chance to prove it, or else... everyone will die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter this time...
> 
> I have to admit, class 78 are full of assholes and dumbasses, even though I prefer the DR1 cast over DR 2, 3 and V3. The fact that they blame it on Makoto just because Sayaka was murdered in her room without proper investigation of evidence kinda bugged me. No wonder I find MM! Makoto AU so satisfying... I'm even thinking of a MM! Makoto x MM! Michio AU where instead of Mukuro and Juno weren't the ultimate despair but Makoto and Michio!
> 
> Heh..  
> Class Trial would be next chapter. Also expect the deadly life and class trials would be long chapters since they are actually shorter than Daily life.


	6. Meaningless Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michio reaches his boiling point when the class trial goes around in circles with multiple meaningless accusations due to flawed logic. Using the proof he had found and scenes he had witnessed, he clearins Makoto's name from accusation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you may be thinking. Nope, Leon didn't kill Sayaka.
> 
> Also the italic text are Michio's inner thoughts. You could tell, I'm also baffled by Class 78's stupidity. I'm THAT pissed at their stupidity. 
> 
> Also note that some parts of this chapter are inspired or based on another fan fiction so, credits to them!

As the elevator descends into the trial room, the tension had reached its peak. Suspicion, confusion and discourse filled the confined space. I could tell everyone is glaring at Makoto, who is really trembling. Only Kyoko and I are the people who weren't glaring at him with complete suspicion, rather pity and compassion. I was standing a few meters before the entrance, behind Kiyotaka. I looked back at Makoto and gave a smile of reassurance.

The elevator finally stopped and opened, revealing a circular room. Blue wallpapers, which small red and yellow stripes surrounded a circular debate stand with 16 equal trial stands, which covered a checkered floor tiles. In front of us, a tall chair that resembled a throne, there Monokuma sat there with his familiar threatening and distorted smile.

"So? Do you like it?" Monokuma asked

"Like hell we do. This place is complete shit!" Mondo barked

"Aw... It's really hard to please you teenagers these days." Monokuma sighed "Whatever. Let's get this show on the road! Please go to your assigned trial stand to get our first class trial started!" 

* * *

Finding myself between Kiyotaka and Sakura, and a few trial stands away from Makoto, I'd say my position is neutral at best. I somewhat feel anxious standing next to Sakura, it felt that she could just kill me that easy. Nonetheless, the plus of my position is that, I'm somewhat in front of Leon, a few trial stands to Mondo to my left and Makoto on my right and directly beside Kiyotaka.

I've prepared myself to the entire trial. Everything Makoto and I had learned during the investigation flew through my mind as Monokuma gives out a basic introduction for the class trial which was determined by a vote. All the facts to determine Makoto isn't the killer. The evidence of the struggle, the broken doorknob, Hina's Account, the strands of hair and the presence of potato chip grease on the lint roller, the disposed evidences. Everything, every evidence that lined up by my logic filled the holes of the case, creating an hypothesis on the entire case. 

"Okay, everyone. Close your eyes and whoever killed her, raise your hand!" Kiyotaka instructed

"As if that'll work..." I countered

"Don't be a goddamn idiot! Who would want to raise their hand?!" Mondo continued

"Before we start the trial I'd like to ask something." Kyoko started pointing to the portraits beside Makoto and Kiyotaka and in front of Monokuma and Makoto. "What is the use of those pictures?"

The 2 portraits had Sayaka's and Junko's picture marked by red X and had a black ribbon hanging on it's top.

"I feel so bad that they'll miss the trial just because they died... Friendship penetrates even death's barrier!" Monokuma replied

"Friendship...penetrates??" Hifumi giggled

"Uuggh... Would you please remove any perverted thoughts before we start? It is not needed..." I mumbled, glaring at Hifumi

"Okay! Let's get this party started! To help you with your first trial, let's start with the case summary!" Monokuma suggested.

The first debate had started...

"I assert that the victim of this case, is Ms. Sayaka Maizono!" Kiyotaka asserted  _"No shit, Sherlock."_

"I'm pretty sure that's common knowledge at this point..." I sassed

"She was killed in Makoto's room..." Byakuya continued

"That's common knowledge as well..." I scoffed.  _"Jeez... How stupid are they? Those are basic things about the murder! Were they not paying attention?"_

"In the bathroom, to be precise..." Hina pointed out

"So... It's seems more likely, that Sayaka was taken surprise in the bathroom. She wouldn't have anytime to fight..." Chihiro surmised shyly

"No, that's wrong!" Makoto and I shouted in unison, like a bullet breaking a hole through their words.

"Wait a second, Chihiro. Remember how my room looked like... Sayaka did fight against the killer. There was evidence of a struggle..." Makoto pointed out

"A s-struggle? Between who and who?" Chihiro asked

"Between Sayaka and the culprit, duh!" I scoffed

"So you're saying, Sayaka wasn't taken by surprise in the bathroom?" Chihiro questioned  _"Is it not that fucking obvious?"_

"She must've been attacked at the main room first then fled the bathroom in defense. The killer must've entered the bathroom and finish the job." Celeste replied  _"What a bunch of idiots... It's fucking obvious!"_

"It shouldn't be mistaken, since that sign was clearly obvious. So it's not even a trivial matter" Byakuya mocked  _"Way to be blunt about it... Jeez..."_

"S-sorry..." Chihiro apologized

"That's okay... just don't forget next time." I reassured.

"Okay... What's next?" Hiro asked, twitching my eyes

"Next is the subject of the murder weapon." Sakura suggested

"Wow... This is starting to sound like a real trial!" Hifumi smiled making me slapping my face.  _"No shit! No fucking shit, dumbass!"_

"So, what was used to kill her?" Sakura asked  _"We're you even paying attention at the fucking crime scene!"_ I could tell, I being fed up by their stupidity

"There was some sort of object thrust on the victim's stomach, without a doubt that is the murder weapon!" Kiyotaka asserted  _"*sigh*"_

"So the killer used some random knife of some shit?" Mondo asked  _"Really? Some RANDOM MAGICAL knife? You were at the FUCKING crime scene, why didn't you check!"_

"No, That's Wrong!" Makoto and I interrupted, refuting that fact, which was OBVIOUSLY obvious. How dumb are these people?

"No... I don't really think that it's just some random. I'm positive it's a kitchen knife..." Makoto said adamantly

"By positive, he means that it clearly is a kitchen knife!" I continued

"Huh? A kitchen knife? How could you be so positive!" Mondo countered, twitching my eyes again.

"After the murder, we discovered that one of the knives had gone missing." Makoto pointed out 

"Hina told us about that earlier, right Hina?" I continued, asking the swimmer girl next to Mondo, where all eyes are on her now.

"Y-yeah... I was at the kitchen during the investigation and I'm pretty sure one of the knives wet missing..." Hina recalled

"Which could only mean that the missing knife must be the murder weapon." Sakura affirmed

"Ohh... That kinda makes sense. You could sorta see the knife for her chest and could make out the knife or somethin'." Mondo admitted  _"You could've thought of that earlier, dumbass!"_

"Okay, so the murder weapon is a knife but where does that get us?" Leon questioned. I look upon him with a glare meaning "Really, mate?" in a bit of annoyance. "We all know Makoto did it right?!"

Makoto gasped in shock.  _"Of course! Of course, they wouldn't investigate because they're FUCKING sure Makoto murdered Sayaka! What a bunch of retards!"_

"We shouldn't make that assumption just yet. After all, the trial is still early..." I countered, hiding my sarcasm...

"Michio is right. It's too early to pin the culprit." Kyoko agreed.  _"At least someone has brains here..."_ "

"Besides, think about it. About the way he acted upon Sayaka's death, it seemed natural! He looks to innocent to murder someone!" I defended

"You can't be serious..." Leon countered

"Makoto does look... innocent, but perhaps he is hiding his true colors under that, does that makes sense?" Celeste continued

"T-that's t-true. M-Makoto is o-obviously the k-killer! W-what p-proof d-do you need?!" Toko accused  _"Obvious? What's obvious is that you are so stupid!"_

"Oooh... I don't know? EVERYTHING!" I countered, feeling the purest taste of sarcasm.

"H-hold on a second... I-M" Makoto stuttered before being interrupted by Kyoko

"Let's hold our conclusions *after* we make our arguements. Otherwise, what's the point of this trial?" Kyoko suggested

"You read my mind, Kyoko!" I winked

"We can talk all we want, I ain't gonna *change* that conclusion!" Leon growled

"Who knows? Perhaps the truth is out there and you are just SO lazy to find that out!" I giggled sarcastically. I pretty sure this Leon's disadvantage. Always being adamant about something.

"Michio is right. Let's keep talking. I'm sure that the truth will reveal itself." Kyoko affirmed

I took a second to look at Kiyotaka who is clearly baffled by my attitude, I recalled, I hadn't showed my sarcastic side to him for a long time. He could see that I am one of the people who is driving the case forward. Perhaps, could he think that I've convinced him enough to prove Makoto isn't the culprit? Who knows?

"You think that?" Hiro thought 

"Like I said, the trial had just started. I'm certain that there are plenty of things yet to be proven!" I replied

Kyoko smiled back at me, it was an affirming smile. Kyoko clearly thinks I also hugged the truth, why else would I be helping her drive the case forward. For Makoto, I could sense a smile of trust. Makoto clearly didn't kill Sayaka and I'm helping him prove it. I know what I'm doing.

"So, I guess there's no question about the murder weapon. But where does that get us?" Leon questioned  _"Probably somewhere!"_

"M-Makoto took i-it f-from the kitchen, y-yes? He m-must've d-done i-it i-in complete secrecy-" Toko accused

"No, that's wrong!" that same goddamn phrase, Makoto and I are pretty used to it at this point...

"Okay, hold on... I didn't take the knife from the kitchen..." Makoto assured

"N-next y-you're g-gonna say y-you're not the c-culprit, r-right? S-say i-t a-ll y-you want!"  _"Are you fucking kidding me?"_

"Oh. My. God! For the love of Christ, will you shut up!" I threatened, hearing the tone that I'm fed up. "Were you even listening! We obviously have a witness here!"

"I a-am l-listening! N-nerd D-disease!" Toko mocked  _"Really? That's your counter?"_

"You do realize by the tone of voice, your clearly describing yourself! You just got hit by your own bullet!" I countered, seeing Toko's annoyed face. "Anyway, Hina, didn't you say you witnesses the disappearance of the murder weapon last night?" I asked Hina

"Just to be clear, you said that the knife disappeared while you were at the dining hall, right?" Makoto rephrased

"Y-yeah... T-that's right..." Hina agreed anxiously

"And by any chance, you didn't happened to see me take the knife?" Makoto replied

"I.. don't think so..." Hina assumed

"You don't *think* so?" Byakuya hissed

"Well, I *think* you should shut the fuck up and let her finish her account, douche bag!" I sassed, defending Hina catching Byakuya off guard

"No... he's definitely not there..." Hina informed

"If the knife disappeared while Hina was in the kitchen but she didn't see me the entire time, that means I didn't take the knife!" Makoto affirmed his belief

"I rest my case!" I quoted

"H-how a-about t-this, M-maybe M-makoto and that i-idiot swimming girl w-were i-in o-on it together! W-why else would she b-be l-lying! H-heck, t-that n-nerd d-disease is d-defending h-him, so that must've m-means t-that he's i-in it as well!" Toko accused

"Idiot Swimming Girl!?" Hina gasped offended

"Really?" I countered, showing no fucks at all.

"More importantly, why the hell would I be part of that?!" Hina hissed

"I actually have a solid alibi for this one." I giggled "Besides, what could I do to gain from this murder?"

"Speaking of which, I'd like to ask the bear something. If there would be a case of an accomplice, then should they become *blackened* as well? And they would have the privilege to leave?" Byakuya questioned

"So it's been asked... and I shall answer..." Monokuma replied "Of course, each murder are alliowed to have an accomplice, however, only the ACTUAL killer will earn the title *blackened* and they alone will be allowed to leave while their partner will be just killed!"

"Then, 2 people could work together but 1 could not gain any benefit for it..." Kyoko observed

"No way they could work together if that's the conclusion..." Mondo continued

"If that's the case? Why would I or Hina even team up to this bullshit? It's completely useless!" I piped

"But what if they did work together but didn't know about the rule?" Chihiro questioned  _"God fucking damn it."_

"Good grief!" Monokuma snapped "Enough already! No okay! There are NO accomplices in this goddamn case, okay?"

I think Monokuma wasn't supposed to say that...

"Oops... Did I said that out loud??" Monokuma gasped

Yup... definitely a screw-up

"Anyway, I didn't go to the dining hall so I didn't take the knife!" Makoto informed 

"Okay, so *who* did take the knife?" Chihiro asked

"Hina herself is a possible candidate." Celeste interrupted. Hina heard her voice over mine.  _"Jeez... Conclusions already?"_

"No, I SWEAR I didn't take the knife!" Hina refuted

"Sure, but can you prove that?" Hifumi suspected, rolling my eyes.  _"Really, mate?"_

"Perhaps she has another witness to prove she's innocent." I surmised, glaring at Hifumi "If you guys would stop ganging up on people, this trial would've been solved easily!"

Breathing in I said "Hina, is someone else present to prove that you didn't take the knife?"

"I was." Sakura informed

"Oh yeah! That's right! Sakura was with me the entire night!" Hina recalled

"Remind me again but Sakura is..." Leon forgot who Sakura is...

"Me.." Sakura reminded  _"Goddammit, Leon..."_

"...right..." Leon mumbled embarrassed.

"...But could either of you taken the knife?" Hiro suspected  _"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD!!!"_

I laughed so loud in a sarcastic tone..

"What?"

"Were you even paying attention?! Maybe not but I know why! Because either A. you're stupid, B. your ears are damaged, C. you're high on marijuana or more likely D. all of the fucking above!" I joked so sarcastically "There were no accomplices in this fucking case AND they would've probably watched over each other!" 

"Yeah... that's right ....and... well..." Hina trembled, feeling a bit anxious

"Just spit it out already!" Mondo demanded  _"Way to be a complete asshole..."Jeez... Will it kill you to be patient?"_

"I stayed in Hina's room that night." Sakura informed

"Y-you stayed over?! D-doesn't that v-violate school rules?!" Toko questioned

"Actually, I found a perfect loophole! The rules stated that only the dormitories are allowed but it doesn't say it has to be YOUR dormitory. So I guess, that clears it..." I replied

"It doesn't clear it! A boy and a girl sharing a room?! That's unwholesome!" Kiyotaka pointed out  _"Oh, boy... What a case of sexual confusion..."_

"Who do realize Sakura's a girl right?" I whispered through his ear

"She is!? Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Kiyotaka apologized loudly

"But if it isn't either one of you then what other possibility is there?" Celeste questioned

"Actually... Michio did come to the dining hall once-" Hina recalled before being interrupted

"S-see?! I-I told you! M-Michio done it!" Toko accused  _"Seriously, will it kill you not to make an accusation for more than 15 minutes?!"_

"S-shut up..." I scoffed

"S-see! T-the suspicions i-in his face!" Toko pointed out.  _"Can she die now?"_

"Hold on! Don't accuse Michio for SUCH blasphemy!" Kiyotaka defended

"Y-you're just t-trying to d-defend him!" Toko threatened

"Michio couldn't have killed Sayaka! Because I had slept with him the night before! He was with me the entire time! He has an airtight alibi!" Kiyotaka continued

"Next time... let me finish! After Michio left, all knives are still there, he couldn't have taken it..." Hina finished, leaving Toko off guard.

"What an idiot..." Byakuya scoffed

"There was also one more person who came after Michio..." Hina informed

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Byakuya questioned bitterly

"Well... because... she isn't here anymore... It's kinda rude to speak ill of the dead. It was Sayaka... Sayaka definitely took the knife...and she wounded up dead..." Hina continued will a feeling of sadness at the end

"Then... Sayaka took the knife?" Makoto asked for confirmation. 

I started to believe that Sayaka isn't really that kind person I thought she would be...

"That's the only possibility. She was even acting strange. She didn't payed attention to us and headed to the fridge. She said that she need a glass of water but more likely..." 

"Then the one who took the knife was the victim herself!" Kiyotaka surmised

I eyes are fixated at Makoto. This was the truth Kyoko had told Makoto about. Kyoko may have thought that Sayaka played Makoto like a fiddle only for her to take advantage of his kindness for her own personal gain. It's a tragic fact but he had to accept it... It's the truth...

"Perhaps she took it in self-defense?" Makoto denied the fact that Sayaka would've abused their friendship.

"Nonetheless, the knife she took was the knife that took her own life. Simple irony at best. Of course, it doesn't clear your name from suspicion, Makoto..." Byakuya stared at Makoto leaving both of us off guard.

"What!?" Makoto gasped

"S-see!? I-I told you he done it!" Toko accused

"Wait a second-" 

The next couple of minutes are filled of accusing statements against the already suffering Makoto. Makoto, Kyoko and I are desperate finding a way to stop this wrongful accusation due to lacked proof and faulty investigations. 11 people are arguing against the 3 of us, an automatic failure. It's obvious that they would win and accuse Makoto for Sayaka's murder but I know for a fact that he isn't! If they win... adamantly that Makoto is the culprit then... we will die...

I don't want to die! I want to live more of my life more! I have to defend Makoto... even if 11 people's arguments and accusations are piling up against each other... but how will I do it?

Suddenly, I could feel an explosion feel under my head and suddenly...

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I took me a second that that explosion was my anger exiting my mouth. I could even be THAT loud a voice but, I did it... All eyes are on me.

"Seriously!? Why are you guys always ganging up on Makoto? Are you desperate to finish the trial that you're ganging up on people every suspicious account is said!? For God sake! OUR LIVES ARE ON THE FUCKING LINE, dammit! Makoto, Kyoko and I are the ONLY people that fucking investigated and yet you guys have the nerve, the audacity to accuse Makoto?! Is blaming Makoto easier than actually solving this fucking case!? Come on! You guys are so stupid! Your accusations are just wasting our time! Were you to adamant that Makoto killed Sayaka that you don't even dared to investigate?! Why else are we driving around in circle! If it wasn't for people who has brains are driving this train wreck of a class to the truth but you are always finding a way to throw us of the trail! If we keep on doing this then all of us get killed! If you want to die, fine! It's your funeral but I don't! I only make accusations because I have solid evidence, you guys have what? Intuition?! It will not fucking work!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. As if all the anger inside of me exploded out into the trial room as my loud voice roared through the room

The entire room was silent, I could smell the scent of shame among them. I don't recall the last time I screamed that loud... Damn... That was actually hardcore

"Michio's right. It's too early to think conclusively that Makoto is the culprit. We have to debate this carefully or else we will get killed..." Kyoko broke the silence.

"Michio.... Thank you..." Makoto thanked me

"Because if the killer owned the room, then the wouldn't have to do something bewildering..." Kyoko quoted

"Bewildering? What the fuck are you talking about?" Mondo countered

"It means that there was something missing in the room that should've been there." I defined

"Something bewildering? You mean, the scene lacked hair strands?" Makoto asked, Kyoko nodded in reply

"Did the culprit... removed some evidence?" Chihiro asked

"And if that's the case? Why would've I removed hair strands on my room because normally, my hair should've been there..." Makoto surmised

"It won't be a surprise to find Makoto's hairs on the crime scene because it is LITERALLY his room..." I continued

"The reason why there was no hair... is it because they wanted to removed the fact that Sayaka's there?" Celeste hypothesized 

"Not in that way, if so, they would've removed the body. Another way, is that they wanted to remove the fact that they had ever been there..." I corrected

"Ahahaha! Yes... Yes... Very True!" Hifumi giggled

"Wait... so this means..." Mondo realized

"Correct. This proves that the owner of the crime scene and the culprit are different people." Kyoko continued

"Then, Makoto isn't the culprit?" Chihiro shyly asked

"Are we simply going to make that conclusion based on some absence of hair?" Kiyotaka rejected  _"Really??"_

"There's definitely more evidence to prove Makoto didn't kill Sayaka..." I corrected

"Sayaka was killed in the bathroom, right? I'm pretty sure that that *bewildering* act was done there or shit..." Mondo surmised

"Correct. Remember the state of the bathroom door? It seemed that the culprit had a hard time opening it." Kyoko recalled

"How could you prove that?" Celeste asked

"The doorknob. It seemed like it was ready to fall off." Makoto answered

"If the culprit wanted to bypass the lock then he or she would've done something bewildering..." Kyoko recalled

"So what? You're saying it's something bewildering but, if you have to break it then break it! There's nothing bewildering about that!" Leon refuted

"I'm pretty sure, given the context, that's not the case..." I corrected

"Huh? What do you mean!" Leon countered "Obviously, Makoto had to break open the door cuz it's locked!"

"Why would he think the door is locked?" I asked

"Why wouldn't he!" Leon countered

"I don't know... Maybe it's because the door doesn't even lock in the first place!" I corrected

"I agree, only the bathroom locks on the girls room have locks in it. The boys however do not." Makoto agreed

"Now that you mention it, it's true..." Sakura agreed

"So, why didn't Makoto's door open rightly?" Chihiro asked

"It's because it's stuck." Makoto answered

"Stuck?"

"My door doesn't right the frame right. Isn't the right, Monokuma?" Makoto replied

"Yep! That's definitely true! But I'm wondering, you're supposed to be the Ultimate Lucky Student and yet you get a shitty door? Boy, what luck!" Monokuma giggled

"Well, if it proves Makoto innocent in a way then, yes?" I corrected

"That does make sense, but whatever!"

"So, the reason why the door didn't open isn't because it's locked but it was just simply stuck..." Kyoko surmised

"But how could the killer miss this fact?" Celeste questioned

"Maybe the killer didn't knew that he was in a guy's room?" I surmised

"That's correct due to a circumstantial evidence..." Kyoko agreed

At that point, suspicion against Makoto has slowly faded away, which was thanks to me. Nonetheless, this trial is far from over. There are still many questions yet to be answered but I could tell, we're getting the truth behind Sayaka's murder. We just have to answer each question one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to divide the class trial into 2 or 3 chapters because it may be lengthy. Like I said, this fanfic would majorly follow canonical deaths but with a few spice ups.
> 
> Yeah, trial chapters are a pain... actually...


	7. Stab In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial moves on as Makoto is deemed innocent. Later on however, Leon is accused for killing Sayaka but Michio believes that Leon didn't commit the murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, making these trial chapters are painful to write, goddammit.

The trial itself had just started, but I myself have already a big headache from this debating. Proving Makoto innocent alone was a big problem itself, I guess these people aren't clearly used to this. How could I blame them? Being in a killing game itself was a major surprise to us. Nonetheless, I should simply continue this trial to solve the murder of Sayaka Maizono.

"The killer would've easily make that mistake thanks to one important detail about the scene of the crime..." Kyoko smiled

"Which would be the fact that the crime took place in Makoto's room!" I pointed out

"What!? Are you saying the culprit didn't even know where he was? That's...inconceivable!" Hifumi gasped

"Inconceivably and absolutely correct!" I winked

"SAYWHAAA!?" Hifumi screamed  _"Jeez, talk about overreaction... Calm the fuck will ya?!"_

"Well, to be more specific, the killer didn't know was that Makoto and Sayaka had switched rooms. If Sayaka was in her room, then the room would've been locked." Kyoko continued

"With that fact, we could tell that the killer was in the dark of the room switch. If he had known about it, then he would've known the door wasn't locked and probably found a way to open it. Which could only mean, everyone BUT Makoto could be the culprit." I surmised

"T-then... M-makoto *couldn't* have done it!" Toko shrugged  _"Jeez, how long will you guys even accept that!?"_

"Okay, then who *did* do it!" Mondo growled  _"Talk about patience, calm the fuck down!"_

"We'll get to that as soon all of the mysteries are solved."  I replied

"I'm sorry, but I give up! Quit without saving!" Hifumi quoted  _"Really, mate?"_

"Uuuuuh... Earth-to-Hifumi, this isn't a video game! Come on guys, think! If you weren't adamant Makoto killed Sayaka, then we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with!" I hissed

"So... what happens if we can't decide on who we think did it...?" Chihiro worried

"Well then, why don't we just vote right now? Majority rules!" Kiyotaka suggested  _"You're fucking with me, right?"_

"Yeah, that won't work. We can't gamble on our lives like that, it's like playing Russian Roulette with 5 bullets. With a mechanism like that, our chances of survival is really low! Seriously, we have to think ourselves out of this!" I growled

"Yeah! Our necks are on the line here! Someone seriously needs to do something. For serious!" Hiro requested  _"Yeah... as if you could do anything..."_

"Does no one have any other thoughts or questions? It does not matter how trivial they may seem..." Celeste yawned

"Oh! As a matter of fact, I do have one question!" Hina smiled, pounding her fist on her other hand.

"Oh...you..." Celeste scoffed  _"You said how trivial and why on earth would Hina ask something ridiculous at this time? Way to be rude..."_

"You don't gotta sound so disappointed." Hina barked

"It's fine, it's fine, just ask your question!" Kiyotaka affirmed, or... ordered

"Oh yeah! Okay, so, umm..." Hina replied, sweating  _"Jeez... do you always stutter? Is that the effects of too much donuts?"_

"Well, I was just wondering, how'd the culprit get into Makoto's room in the first place?"  _"Yup, that question can blow this case right open. Why hasn't anyone questioned that yet?"_

"Hmm... Yes, how *did* the killer get inside?" Sakura relayed  _"Do you always have to repeat everything?"_

"Maybe Sayaka just dropped the key somewhere and the culprit picked it up. That's possible, right?" Leon theorized

"Yeah... I'm sure Sayaka isn't that clumsy." I countered

"I agree! Sounds to convenient!" Kiyotaka agreed

"Then... maybe someone picked the lock?" Chihiro theorized  _"Nope... Noooooope!"_

"Negative! If you remember, Monokuma made it quite clear that the locks are all unpick able!" Kiyotaka refuted

"Fine, how about this? The killer got in the easy way. They could've knocked and said they wanted to talk or something and Miss Maizono just... let ém in!" Hifumi surmised  _"Huh... Makes sense."_

"No, that can't be it, either." Makoto countered

 "O-ho! Trying to argue against me? Sounds like someone doesn't know his place!" Hifumi mumbled  _"And that person is clearly you."_ "Hello!? Why exactly can't that be it!"

"Because Sayaka was already scared, remember? That's why she asked me to switch rooms in the first place." Makoto informed "Knowing what she'd been through, I just can't believe she would have opened the door for anyone..."

"What if her being scared was a lie?" Kyoko theorized

"W-what the hell is that supposed to mean!? Why would she lie about something like that!?" Makoto hissed

"It's remarkably easy for people to deceive others with their play of emotions, it's one of those classic lies I've experience. Though it's really unpleasant..." I replied

"Michio's right. I know you don't want to consider it, but look at this and tell me... can you still deny it?" Kyoko continued, holding a piece of shaded paper.

"I found a notepad during my search, and I shaded in the top sheet with a pencil and these words that appeared."

"Oh man, I've totally seen people do that on detective shows! When you write, it can leave an imprint. Sketch over the next sheet of paper and you can see the words! When I saw that, I was like, "Holy crap! I better make sure I rip the paper out before I use if from now on!"" Hina replied bubbly  _"Way to derail the argument, bitch. No one fucking cares..."_

"Yeah, it's a common technique that had been essential to crime solving, it's really helpful sometimes." I replied, hiding my sarcasm

"I should also mention... I found the notepad on the desk in Makoto's room." Kyoko informed

Makoto gasped

"Which means, only someone who had been in Makoto's room before the incident could have written it." Kyoko continued

"Then either it was Makoto, who lived there or Sayaka, who switched rooms for a single night..." Byakuya surmised

"So, Makoto... did you write this?" Kyoko questioned

"N-no, I didn't..." Makoto shrugged

"Of course you didn't. Because the note also bears a perfectly legible signature-Sayaka's signature." Kyoko affirmed

"B-but why? Why would she write that?" Makoto questioned

"More certainly, she wanted to get in touch with a certain someone to come, just like the invitation tells, to have a conversation in complete secrecy." I theorized

"If you got an invitation like that from the Ultimate Pop Sensation, what young man could resist? Of course, I'm only into 2D so it wouldn't have any effect on me!" Hifumi continued  _"Yeah... I''ll believe a pervert like you would ignore an invitation from such a woman like Sayaka..."_

"But can we be sure anyone even got this note? And honestly, even if they did, I don't think they are at all involved in what happened." Celeste questioned

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Chihiro asked

"Hmmm? Would you like to hear what I have to say?" Celeste giggled  _"Not really..."_

"Very well, then. Pay attention!"

"Sayaka and Makoto switched rooms, correct?" Celeste clarified  _"Definitely."_

"But in the note, the place they were asked to come to, it specifically says "my" room."  _"Hmmmm...."_

"I see... So if someone read that note then they would have gone to Sayaka's room!" Chihiro theorized 

"Exactly. The room that Makoto was in!" Celeste continued

"No, that's wrong!" Makoto and I shouted again

"Yeah... I'm sure that the culprit did in fact, enter the room Sayaka was in." I countered

"Oh? How could you be so certain about that?" Celeste questioned

"The nameplates on my and Sayaka's rooms got switched." Makoto informed

"They got... switched?" Celeste gasped

"That's right. The nameplates got switched, just like the rooms themselves." Kyoko nodded "As a result, the nameplate on Sayaka's room actually had Makoto's name and vice versa."

"So what you're saying is, the room Sayaka was staying in, was actually marked as her room." Byakuya clarified

"Then... if someone *did* do what the note said, they would end up at Makoto's room, where Sayaka was..." Chihiro continued

"Plus, their rooms are right next to each other. So switching the nameplates would be no problem." Kyoko added "And the one who switched the names was... Well, of course it wasn't you, right Makoto?"

"R-right..." Makoto nodded

"Okay... then who did it?" Leon asked

"What other possibility is there? Sayaka was the one who switched the names, for only Makoto and Sayaka are the only ones aware of the switch." I suspected

"You can also infer as much from her note." Kyoko highlighted the final part of the note. "She specifically tells the reader to check the nameplate. She would only have written that if she knew the nameplates had been switched."

"But... why would she switch them in the first place?" Chihiro questioned

"There could be a million reasons, but I think she switched them, to think that Makoto's room was actually Sayaka's, which proves why the culprit was considerably confused about the bathroom door being locked or not." I surmised

"What...?" Makoto muttered

"Inviting someone to *your* room, but not telling them you'd switched rooms... Why would anyone do that?" Hina questioned

That does make sense. Why would Sayaka so all of this? Then, something horrific came into mind, I began to question Sayaka's personality. She obviously played this game of deception. How would everyone be so convinced Makoto was the culprit to begin with? That could only mean, Sayaka wanted this to happen. For Makoto to be blamed so she could simply waltz out of this hellhole. However, the reason is still at large. I could sense, I cracked this case further open.

"To understand that we first need to understand what happened after she invited the person into the room. That's where the answer lies." Kyoko replied

"What happened then was...probably... whoever she invited over, came in and attacked her! We figured it out! We know who did it! Whoever she invited over is the culprit!" Kiyotaka declared  _"That's flawed logic... even from a professional student from Kiyotaka-senpai..."_

"Yeah... came in and attacked her? What kind of logic is that?" I sassed, facepalming

"And we still don't know who it is, ya goddamn idiot..." Mondo deadpanned

"Sayaka fought with her killer there in the room, yes?" Celeste clarified "Perhaps the answer to our previous question lies in that inital struggle."

"Yes, I think you're right." Kyoko nodded

"Then... we just have to figure out what happened during the fight, right?" Hina asked  _"DUUH!!"_

"That reminds me, there was a replica sword at the murder scene. Was that perhaps used during the fight?" Sakura asked

"Oh yeah, what's the deal with that sword?" Mondo questioned

"Sayaka suggested I should hold on to it. I thought it might come in handy if I had to defend myself. It seems pretty likely that the killer used it to break Sayaka's right wrist." Makoto surmised

"How the hell could you possibly know that's what broke her wrist!?" Leon questioned

"All you have to do is take a good look at her broken wrist and it should become pretty clear." Makoto recalled "Right there where her wrist is all swollen, there's something glittery there, see?"

"Is... is that gold?" Chihiro clarified, looking on her e-handbook.

"It sure is. Specifically, the gold coating from the replica sword. You barely have to touch that stuff and it'll stick right to you." Makoto informed "And there's some on her wrist because..."

"I got it! Because she got hit with the sword, right there on her wrist!" Kiyotaka shouted

"I see, I see... And so the truth draws ever closer..." Hifumi quoted  _"...even if that truth is far away..."_

"Alright! Then it's time to solve this mystery!" Hiro declared  _"HA! I'd be surprised that a dumbass like you could solve this case immediately! Do you even have evidence? I doubt it..."_

"When the fighting broke out, then culprit grabbed the sword..." Hiro recalled _"What are you going with this?"_

"And that's when the first blow was death! A sword-based sneak attack!"  _"Um... The sword had a sheath! The sheath existed! To even think you're that sure that's what happened... *sigh* what a disappointment..."_

"No! That's wrong!" Makoto and I refuted once more.

"Actually, no. I don't think the fight started with the sword..." I countered

"Huh? Why not?" Hiro questioned

"Because, normally, swords aren't displayed nor brought into battle without some sort of protection. That was the use of the sword sheath. Who would want to use the sword with the sheath on? Seems stupid... And the sheath found on the crime scene, was scratched." I informed

"Yup, there's a gash in it, like someone cut into it with something sharp." Makoto continued

"And that sharp object could only be the kitchen knife, since it's the only sharp object found on the crime scene." I surmised

"Stop jumpin' ahead! Slow down and explain it so I get what the hell's goin' on!" Mondo barked

"Well, to explain, normally you'd remove the sheath before using the sword, right? If that's the case, if the sword was used first, more likely, there wouldn't be scratches on the sheath." I informed the confused biker

"If they got attacked with the kitchen knife, maybe they grabbed the sword as a defensive impulse." Kyoko surmised "In that situation, there wouldn't be any time to actually unsheathe the sword."

"So you're saying the sword was initially used to defend against an attack from the knife..." Sakura clarified

"Which means whoever had the kitchen knife... was the one who attacked first!" Hifumi continued

"I think I get it! So here's how it all played out. The culprit came in, found the kitchen knife hidden there somewhere, then they took the knife and attacked Sayaka before she knew what was happening! So they grabbed the sword to defend herself, but then the culprit took that from her, too! Then, after they broke her wrist with the sword... they took the knife and... finished it..." Kiyotaka theorized, sounding rather tragic in the end  _"Yeah... I'm not sure that's what happened..."_

"That's definitely a case of flawed logic..." I scoffed

"Huh! Why!" Kiyotaka gasped

"Because... your theory... it could only implicate that one of us is a barbarian, in which, I'm not convinced if that's the case. In what universe, does the invitee attack the invitor with malice seem... civilized? I'd doubt the culprit would simply attack Sayaka without a good reason. Plus, if that's the case, there would've been gold coating on her palms, which were completely spotless. I'm... certain about something..." I countered

"Certain about what?" Chihiro questioned

"I hate to even consider it, but given the context and evidence... Sayaka was the one who held the knife. Sayaka was the one who attacked first..." I suspected

Everyone but Kyoko and I gasped

"Now do you understand? She wasn't a blameless victim in this." Kyoko pointed 

"No, far from it. It's almost as if... she wanted to plan a murder of her on..." Byakuya extended

Sayaka betrayed Makoto... That was the truth Kyoko wanted Makoto to find out. I don't want Kiyotaka to betray me, and yet, I could sense the chances and they aren't beautiful. Seeing what Sayaka did before she died. That wasn't the girl I met a few days before. It felt like this game grew a twin of her, the exact opposite of her. I just hate to see what this game can do for me. It might turn my anxiety disorder into a bigger mental disorder... I want to end this game... But I must prepare myself.

"She took the knife from the kitchen, then invited the culprit to the room she was staying in and if it's true that she had the kitchen knife and attacked without provocation..." Byakuya descibed

"Indeed... these are all the actions of an assailant..." Sakura added

This isn't the Sayaka I had known. She's a different person now... I couldn't blame her... that video was very traumatizing, as if that video hypnotized her to betray even her close friend, Makoto. Was her dream more important than her closest friends? I may never know that...

"Which brings up another point... Makoto, Sayaka was the one who suggested you two switch rooms, correct?" Celeste clarified "Maybe the reason she wanted to switch rooms was so that she could pin the crime on you. That is a possibility, is it not?"

"Sayaka wanted to-on me!?" Makoto gasped  _"Poor Makoto..."_

Kyoko and I kept quiet.

"That would also explain why she switch the nameplates. She wanted to get whoever she had targeted to come to Makoto's room, where she was staying and by committing the murder there, that would implicate Makoto but for that to work, the target had to be lured out while still keeping the room swap a secret. If the target knew about the room switch, then he or she would be suspicious right away." Celeste added

"So all that's why she switched the names?" Mondo asked

"But doesn't that plan seem a little risky?" Hifumi questioned

"Well... It worked on you idiots..." I replied sourly "To unfortunately add insult to injury, Makoto wouldn't just rat Sayaka like revealing about the room switch. Besides, if Sayaka were to tell everyone that Makoto killed whoever she targeted, majority would believe her, considering how easy to manipulate you guys..."

"S-she was the *Ultimate* Pop Sensation... A t-totally f-forgettable kid, o-or a national s-superstar... Who are you m-more likely believe?" Toko blurted  _"Gee... Way to be blunt about it..."_

"Wait, then... you're saying that she had this all planned out!?" Hifumi gasped

"Holy shit!" Mondo gasped

"But in the end, her plan backfired...She launched the attack with the knife, then found herself under attack in turn..." Celeste shrugged "That must be when her wrist was broken and she was forced to drop the knife."

"The tables were suddenly turned on her, and she died on the hands of the person she wanted to murder..." Sakura rephrased

"J-Just hold on! T-that can't be true!" Makoto refuted

"Makoto... As much as I wanted to ignore that fact... but the evidence speak louded than the accounts. If the evidence proves Sayaka wanted to attack someone and later pin the crime on you... then that's what more likely happened..." I motivated "Let's focus on the case, then you could rant about this all you want..."

"Hey, Hey! You totally derailed the argument! You're being super super boring! Come on and decide who did it! Wouldn't it be awful for me to punish all of you just because you all ran out of time!" Monokuma interrupted  _"God, that bear is getting on my goddamn nerves...."_

"Oh yeah... We gotta decide who did it..." Hiro recalled  _"Did you seriously forgot about that....???"_

Makoto stayed silent

"Makoto, Michio is right. Right now you just need to concentrate on figuring out the answer to this mystery." Kyoko noted

"Makoto... If you can't handle it, then I'll take the driver's seat, if that's okay with you..." I motivated "I'll drive this case to the truth!"

"S-sure... Whatever works..." Makoto accepted

"If we can't uncover who murdered Sayaka, it's all over for all of us..." Kyoko nodded

"It's easy just to say, "Hey, decide who did it!"" Leon complained

"But there's just aren't any more clues!"  _"Wait... clearly that isn't the case. There are plenty of other clues left not discussed..."_

"No, that's wrong!" Makoto and I shouted, although the volume was mostly mine...

"There's still might be one clue left- Sayaka's dying message..." Makoto informed

"Dining- wait, what did you say?" Leon asked confused

"The dying message. She wrote something on the wall behind her, remember?" Kyoko nodded "N037, written on her own blood. There must be a clue about the killer hidden in there..."

"Well, before we get to far into that, I need to ask, can we be really sure that Sayaka was the one who wrote it?" Celeste questioned  _"Yeah... That question does pop up in my head multiple times..."_

"Her left index finger had blood in it. That could only be because she used that finger to write the message." Makoto informed

"I see... She broke her right wrist during the fight, so she'd have to use her left hand to write..." Kiyotaka nodded

"Sure, I think we can all agree Sayaka wrote it, but still..." Hina continued  _"I can't fully agree that Sayaka wrote it... but... I'm still thinking of an airtight argument against this."_

"What the heck does that code mean?? N037??"

"Hey Chihiro, you're a computer nerd or whatever, right? You should know all about numbers and shit..." Mondo suggested

"N-no that's not... Yes, I'm a programmer, but I don't see any kind of meaning in this numbers..." Chihiro nodded

"Then that numbers' couldn't be in codex or have any sort of meaning that needs decoding. I'm pretty sure, the numbers are of no need of decoding..." I thought

 "Of course, that's because there not numbers." Kyoko nodded

"Oh! Yeah! It looked like..." Hifumi theorized

"Huh! What! What!" Mondo interrupted  _"He hasn't even finished it, Jeez..."_

"Hmmm... Try to rotate the message 180 degrees..." Kyoko deduced

"Oh my god! Now I see! She wrote down the killers name!" Makoto gasped  _"Could it be a concealed accusation? I'm still not sure about this..."_

"Huh!? You just shot past the clue part and right on who did it!" Hina gasped

"So... w-whose name did she wrote?" Toko asked  _"That would implicate Leon... but I'm far too sure he isn't the culprit..."_

"The key to solving this mystery was simply is to rotate the message 180 degrees." Makoto informed "If you turn the message around, it becomes the letters L-E-O-N... or more accurate, Leon!"

"Wha-what!? What the hell are you talking about!? It's just a coincidence!" Leon gasped  _"By Leon's body language, he definitely isn't lying, just generally shocked..."_

"It's just some random squiggles that happened to look like my name!"

"No, it's not random at all..." Kyoko refuted  _"Definitely not random, but..."_

"She wrote that message on the wall behind her as she was leaning against it. In that position, she couldn't move to write normally and had to write upside down, as it were... As a result, when you look at it from up front, then it ended up getting flipped."

"That sounds like one hell of a stretch to me..." Leon complained

"I agree with that!" I affirmed, my voice echoing through the entire courtroom.

"How would you think of this like a stretch?" Kyoko questioned me

"Well... think about it... there's a chance that the culprit planted that as a pretense to blame Leon..." I surmised

"See!? Someone knows what they're talking about!" Leon smiled at me

"Wait, how could that be? The evidence clearly say's that Leon! How could you be that certain?" Makoto stared at me.

"Celeste, remember what you said about questioning if Sayaka actually wrote it?" I asked Celeste

"Well... yes... I do." Celeste nodded

"I've been contemplating about it while the discussion is taking place..." I added

"Huh? I thought we're sure that Sayaka was the one who wrote the message. Her bloody index finger proves it as well!" Hina hissed

"I know that the evidence may be circumstantial, but think about this... Is there any statement to 100% proof that Sayaka wrote the message on the wall? I doubt it... The killer would've easily dipped her finger on the blood to cover their own tracks. I've tested writing on the wall as well..."

"Wait!? You actually touched the blood!? Tha-that's gruesome!" Kiyotaka gagged

"Despite the gruesome fact, I tried to rewrite Sayaka's dying message, but the blood couldn't be enough to finish in comparison with the actual message and I doubt Sayaka had enough time to do that. There's definitely more evidence to prove Leon isn't guilty in this..." I concluded

"That's a rough call... It's kinda risky but..." Chihiro stuttered

"Trust me. I've done extensive research." I winked

"But... if the killer isn't Leon, then who could've it been?" Makoto questioned

"Well... remember when I asked you to come to my room?" I recalled "I brought the lint roller, since it has been used to remove hair from the crime scene, on the crime scene and tried to look it under the microscope, to see what I could find. There were faint traces are dark brown hair which was inconsistent to Makoto's shade and there was another residue that could pinpoint us to the culprit." I informed

"What substance would it be?" Kyoko asked

"I found an oily substance that could only be grease that is used on potato chips. Leon, do you eat those often?" I continued

"No! Not regularly, or course!" Leon refuted

"Of course, it doesn't match your diet, but it does matches someone elses..." I replied

"And who would that be?" Makoto asked

"The culprit of this case is.... you, Hifumi Yamada!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the delay. I had really much school work to do and I've been through such emotional times, nonetheless, I'm trying my best to write these chapters as fast as possible. The next chapter would be uploaded as soon as possible.
> 
> Also about the dying message not being "11037" like in the game, that would be explained next chapter.


	8. Tipping The Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michio pinned the crime on Hifumi, based on the concealed truth of the evidence. He leads the trial to the truth, giving Sayaka's death justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally... the trial chapters are done for now... God, that was stressful actually...

With that accusation, all eyes are on me. I could see Hifumi, trembling, most probably in guilt. Every single evidence tried to conceal the fact that Hifumi murdered Sayaka and tried to frame Leon, in a way, he had 2 people to pin the crime on.

"Hifumi!? How could you say it's him?" Makoto gasped

"Mr. Yamaguchi! How dare you make that accusation!" Hifumi scoffed

"I have plenty of evidence to make that accusation..." I countered  _"I know what I'm doing. I'll reveal the truth."_

"What evidence suggest that Hifumi is the culprit?" Kyoko questioned

"Other than the hair strands and the grease found on the lint roller, I'm not convinced that Hifumi's the culprit..." Makoto thought

"Isn't Mr. Kuwata the culprit!?" Hifumi accused

"Huh!? I SWEAR I didn't kill her!" Leon trembled

"Oh, sure! But can you prove that!" Hifumi questioned "You have no witness!"

"No, that's wrong!" I refuted

"I'm pretty sure, I act as a witness for both Leon and Hifumi." I recalled

"See! I told you I'm innocent!" Leon grumbled

"Wait, how can you witness for both Leon and Hifumi?" Hina questioned

"Easy. Well, I managed to wake up at roughly 1:15am, a few minutes before Sayaka was murdered. My room is near both Leon and Hifumi and I saw a figure going across the hallway, I couldn't really see it but, Leon and Hifumi have a big difference when it comes to physical appearance and I could tell that the figure is round, which could only be Hifumi..." I surmised

"That m-must've b-been coincidence! You can't prove that I killed Ms. Maizono because of that!" Hifumi growled

"It's more than just coincidence. There's more evidence to discuss. The only thing left not discussed is the issues of the trash room." I recalled

"Oh yeah... We found a fragment or a white y-shirt and a glass ball." Makoto nodded

"So!? What does that prove! It could've been Mr. Kuwata who done it! Besides, only I could open the gate!" Hifumi refuted

"I have to agree with Hifumi. If he was the culprit, then the evidence would been cleaned more efficiently..." Kyoko nodded

"Besides, only Leon could make a shot that far... since he's the Ultimate Baseball Star..." Makoto thought

"I'm convinced it's a pretense set by the killer. Besides, Leon, you haven't played baseball for a while right?" I clarified

"Yeah... I could say my throws are kinda rusty..." Leon nodded

"Of course... Logically, you can't make a precise throw if you don't practiced for a long time." I affirmed

"But how did the crystal ball and shirt be there in the first place?" Chihiro asked

"Well... Another way for me to be a witness, is that shortly after I grabbed milk and water at the dining hall, shortly before nighttime, I headed to the laundry room and I found Leon's jacket and Hiro's crystal ball. I wanted to return it to them but, Kiyotaka was waiting for me so I decided to leave it. The culprit must've been there to try to wash the cloths first and found these items and disposed of it in the incinerator leaving behind evidence to prove Leon guilty." I deduced

"That's cool and shit... but why me of all people?" Leon questioned

"I don't know for sure, but... I think I have an assumption... Makoto, when Mondo knocked you out, you woke up in your room right?" I continued

"Well... Yes..." Makoto replied

"Leon and Sayaka were the one's who carried you there and a few days before the murder, I found Sayaka and Leon talking to each other, it seems that they were getting close. So the culprit must've known about Sayaka and Leon's friendship and only 2 people had known about that. I was me, of course and the other... is no other than Hifumi..." I affirmed

"Observant... Incredible..." Kyoko baffled "Hey... Michio, can you try to summarize the entire case? For those confused?"

"Sure thing..." I nodded "Here's what I think happened in this case..."

* * *

**FINAL ARGUMENT**   


Act 1: Makoto and Sayaka made an agreement to switch rooms for the night. However, Makoto didn't know Sayaka's true intentions of switching. She slipped a note to the culprit to try to meet up, most possibly what happened. First, Sayaka switched the nameplates on both Makoto and Sayaka's doors, to provide confusion. She also grabbed a knife, which will act as a murder weapon later on, from the kitchen. Now, all she needed, was her victim. Roughly 1:15 in the morning, the culprit left his room to go to Sayaka's room, in which I had witnessed.

Act 2: As soon as the culprit had entered Makoto's room, which was marked as Sayaka's for deception. Sayaka had attacked him using the kitchen knife she got earlier. The culprit however, grabbed the replica sword displayed and used it to defend himself from Sayaka's blows, something I'm sure that she didn't foresaw to begin with. The culprit got the upper hand and drew the sword at her right wrist, causing her to drop the knife. With no more defense, Sayaka entered the bathroom as a last defense. The culprit tried to enter the bathroom, but it was stuck and he thought it was locked, so he used a screwdriver to remove the screws.

Act 3: Sayaka must've been frightened at the culprit. Suddenly, the culprit struck the knife at her abdomen. I'm not sure if Sayaka had dipped her fingers in her blood and attempted to make the dying message but, what I'm sure is... Sayaka had died before she could write the actual dying message. I'm pretty sure at this point, the culprit was panicking because he didn't plan on murdering someone that night. The culprit had known that Sayaka and Leon were close friends so he dipped his fingers on the blood and wrote the dying message we thought was that Leon was the actual killer.

Act 4: The culprit, sure enough, took their bloodstained shirt off and tried to remove signs of being there, but in the process, left some hair strands and a known substance that would incriminate them. Later, they went to the laundry room to try to clean their clothes and found Leon's jacket and Hiro's glass ball and found a good way to further incriminate Leon. They headed at the trash room which was blocked by a metal gate. Since he was in cleaning duty, he used his key to lift the gate open. He burned all the evidence he had in the incinerator, including majority of Leon's jacket. All that was left is to break Hiro's glass ball and put Leon's jacket, the remains of it, to incriminate Leon, but I managed to crack his game of deception and exposed him...

I pointed to Hifumi, with an accusing rage.

"The Killer is none other that you! Hifumi Yamada!" I accused

* * *

"So... Hifumi... do you have an objection?" Kyoko asked "Now would be the perfect time."

"Have an objection? Of course I do! Mr. Yamaguchi's logic is flawed! You can't accuse me of this blasphemy without proper evidence!" Hifumi roared

_"Boy... he's stubborn... I know my logic is airtight... I have to find a hole in his argument. To lead him to his breaking point..."_

"I do have evidence to prove you're guilty!" I argued

"HA!!! That's just extensive speculation! The killer is obviously Mr. Kuwata!" Hifumi accused

"Sometimes extensive speculation can lead us to the truth! The evidence I gathered points exactly to you!" I countered

"HOW! YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR PLACE BY ARGUING WITH ME!" Hifumi snapped

"The round figure I saw at the time of the murder... The potato chip grease.... The dark brown hair strands... You on trash duty... I found a hole through your game of deception, Hifumi..." I argued

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! SEEMS PRETTY WEAK!" Hifumi growled

"No, that's not all I got. I have one more evidence to prove you're the killer!"

"HA! YOUR FALSE SPECULATION WON'T WORK THIS TIME!"

"The bathroom's doorknob, how do think the culprit tried to remove it?"

"THAT'S USELESS INFORMATION AT THIS POINT!"

"No! That's not useless... The screws were removed! There's one specific tool to use and that's the screwdriver!"

"YEAH!? AND SO WHAT!"

"If that's the case, why don't you show us yours..."

I think I managed to break Hifumi.

"Like I said, a screwdriver is the only thing you can use to unscrew it efficiently..."

"But the toolkit in my room had clearly never been used..." Makoto continued

"That's because the culprit didn't know it was your room! They thought they were in Sayaka's room!" Kiyotaka recalled

"Only the boys got toolkits, so the killer naturally assumed thee wouldn't be one in there..." Chihiro surmised

"Which means, the killer had to use their OWN tool kit." I theorized

"Hifumi. Like what Michio said, would you mind showing us your toolkit? If he's right about this then the screwdriver will show some evidence of being used..." Makoto nodded

"And if you say you used it for something else, you'll have to explain exactly when, where and why." Byakuya added

"And let me say this right now. "I lost it" or "I don't know" isn't an excuse at this point." Kyoko continued

Hifumi stayed silent, more probably giving in to the accusations.

"So, do you have no rebuttal?" Byakuya questioned 

"Then it would seem... we are finished here..." Celeste continued

* * *

The trial itself was good as finished. However, the aura of tension was still shining in it's peak. I feel somewhat guilty for putting Hifumi in this kind of pressure but... it's for 13 lives. Saying 13 over 1, may be the best situation in this...

"Looks like you've reached your verdict! Then are we ready to cast our votes? You all have a lever in front of you. Use it to make your selection. Oh, just to remind you all, make sure you vote for someone! You wouldn't want to be punished for something so minor, right?" Monokuma instructed

Kyoko and I stayed silent

"Okay! Then let's get excited!" Monokuma smiled "Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one? What's it gonna be? What's it gonna beee!"

I pulled the lever in front of me and immediately a control panel revealed it front of me. It had 16 buttons, 14 colored, implicating us and 2 grayed, with a red X, which could implicate Sayaka and Junko. Hifumi's button was on the last row and column on the right, I feel somewhat guilty but... I have to... I pressed the button to vote for Hifumi...

"Uh-oh! Looks like you got it right on the money! The blackened who killed Sayaka Maizono, IS in fact, Hifumi Yamada!" 

I was right... all that speculation... was on the money... I can't believe I actually pulled that of, it caught everyone off guard, most is Makoto and Leon. Hifumi was still as a brick, the aura of guilt can be sense meters away from me.

"H-hold on a second..." Leon stuttered "D-did he actually kill Sayaka?"

"I don't believe it..." Hina trembled

"Son of a bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?" Mondo hissed

"I-I don't have a ch-choice... Ms. Maizono... was acting like a complete maniac... I was just trying to defend myself... She was trying to kill me... None of you are different! One wrong step, and you'd be in my situation!" Hifumi trembled in the pressure

"So it was a complete complete chance that you wounded up like this?" Leon questioned

"I-I was unlucky... I-I don't know w-what to do..." Hifumi cried

"Grr..." Mondo and Leon grumbled

My assumptions were correct... Everything... from the moment I had researched, witnessed and investigated... That was the truth... It seemed that it was to hard for Makoto and Leon to accept it and I see why. I won't forgive myself if I let Kiyotaka betray me like that... but... for someone to be actually betrayed? That thought alone was entirely awful, especially for Makoto. As if I don't know Sayaka anymore. What she tried to pull off, that wasn't the person I knew. I can never be sure why she took her dreams over her friendship... I guess, I'll never know...

"The one thing that was more important to her than anything- her dreams, her friends... to have something like that happen to them, after all that hard work... I just can't even think about this..." Makoto thought

Makoto was in a thought trance, probably after Sayaka's betrayal...

"Boy howdy! The entertainment industry must sure be terrifying, huh!?" Monokuma destroyed the aura I tried to envelop around me  _"What does he want now??"_

"I mean, to try and kill someone just because of those relationships!"  _"Son of a bitch..."_

"She seemed so nice and lovely on the outside, but inside... she'd descended into pure madness!" _"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

"Wh...what did you say?" Makoto triggered

"I understand, really I do. Yup yup!!"  _"No... You don't fucking understand, you demonic asshole!"_

"You're in utter despair thanks to Sayaka's betrayal, right?"  _"Is despair a drug for you! You have a fucking death wish!"_

"Compassion, intimacy, love... The stronger those feeling, the stronger the despair when they collapse..."  _"..."_

"Stop screwing with us! It's clearly your fault! Sayaka being forced to do something like that, all of it, everything! It's all your fault!" Makoto accused  _"It's true... I don't blame him."_

Makoto lunged at Monokuma with his fist in the air, anger filling in his soul.

"That's enough..." Kyoko stopped, latching on Makoto's hand "You won't be able to avenge Sayaka's death if you get killed as well..."

"Dammit..." Makoto trembled

"Who-wee! If lavender locks hadn't stop you, you would've been killed!" Monokuma giggled

"For a minute, will you fucking shut up! You have a fucking death wish!" I threatened

"Is that a threat?" Monokuma shrugged

"Stop playing stupid! I know what games you're playing and it sickens me to the bone!" I countered 

"Well... whatever..." Monokuma ignored me.

"Hey... Hifumi... I'd like to ask you something..." Celeste came to Hifumi

"What is it, Ms. Ludenberg..." Hifumi asked

"Do you consider what you did to Sayaka, self-defense? When she locked herself in the bathroom, you had a million chances to stop the murder yourself and yet... you decided to return to her..." Celeste pointed out

"That's enough..." Makoto interrupted

"Oh? Aren't you supposed to be mad? He took your precious Sayaka, shouldn't that trigger you?" Celeste taunted

"No... It isn't Hifumi's fault... no it's Sayaka... because... if anyone is to blame for his..." Makoto growled, looking to Monokuma's direction. "It's him!"

"Saywaa? Well... you can't blame for this, obviously but whatever... We should be going to action at this point!"

"Action? Oh no... Don't you m-mean.... e-execution!?" Hifumi gasped

"Yup Yup Yup! We wasted enough time will this dilly dally... To compensate for lost time, let's get into action!"

"Please! I beg of you! Don't kill me!" Hifumi pleaded

"No begging! This is society's punishment to killers like you!" Monokuma countered  _"No... It isn't!"_

"Now then, I have a very special punishment for the ultimate fanfic creator, Hifumi Yamada!"

"No nonononononono!"

"Let's give it everything we got! It's Punishment Time!"

All I could hear left is Hifumi's scream, echoing through the walls, contemplating in guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hifumi...
> 
> Oh well... The execution will be next chapter, where Leon apologizes to Makoto for accusing him...


	9. Indirect Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hifumi is executed for the murder of Sayaka, which scares everyone. Ending the first class trial, the killing game had only had begun.

Hifumi's scream had echoed through the entire room, where my spine trembled at the tension. The sense of guilt rushed through my veins, knowing the fact that my accusations let Hifumi to his downfall and we gave Monokuma the permission for him to be killed. The facts are uncontrollably cruel. Sayaka's ambition... Junko's impulsiveness... and Hifumi's defense... I could just imagine the horrors of what this killing game will stone, and it's not good.

After Monokuma hid a button with his grabbled, it showed a sprite of Hifumi, being dragged away by Monokuma.

**GAME OVER. Hifumi Yamada has been found guilty. Time for the punishment.**

The 13 of us watched as Hifumi trembled in fear before a chain popped from behind him and closed in his neck, slowly he was dragged away from us, while screaming while tears fall into the pavement as his ear-piercing, spine-tingling screams vividly shake our souls into the scary taste of fear. We were instructed to head over to another room blocked by a gate with open gaps for us to see Hifumi's execution.

* * *

The first thing I saw after the fluent darkness, is Hifumi, sitting at the center of a darkened room, with a spotlight shining on him. Behind him, Monokuma appears, operating a bigger robotic version of himself and on the other side Princess Buuko! which I could only assume as Hifumi's "waifu", as the otakus say it. Hifumi is punched in the face by the gigantic princess. Monokuma and Princess Buuko! continued to attacked each other, with a bleeding Hifumi in the center, recieving most the blows both mechanical entities are firing each other. 

The last thing we see is a bright light that almost blinded us and the next thing... Hifumi was no where to be found. The only thing left, was a pile of ashes surrounded by a red splatter, in which I could only assume, was his blood and he was completely cremated. The 13 of us stood there as the scent of blood infected our noses once more. It was the 3rd death so far. Hifumi Yamada, is dead... and I dug his grave... A fact I debated was good or bad. It seems that I masterminded Hifumi's death... but at the same time, saved 12 other lives from being executed... I can't accept this... This game is the meaning of social divide. It claimed the lives of Sayaka, Junko and Hifumi, a fact I still question even if the answer lie so closely in front of me...

* * *

The entire room was silent, the taste of pure fear had developed into my mouth. My lungs had compressed on me again as I literally gasp for air. I was white in fear and internally guilty for killing Hifumi indirectly...

**Anxiety Attack...**

I don't know what I could feel with this. Anger, guilt and fear rushed through my veins as Hifumi's blood invaded my nose. For the second time, I saw someone die, but unlike last time, it was way more severe. The silence could only be more threatening until Monokuma's laughter filled the air, followed by, what I could assume, the despairful cries of my classmates as they bask over the third death.

I happened to look at my e-handbook and found 3 of the pictures of the students' profile colorless, which were, without any surprise, Sayaka, Junko and Hifumi. I looked over to Makoto and Leon, who were the closest to Sayaka as they locked their eyes at Hifumi's corpse.

"Boy! That was extreme! I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my bear blood!" Monokuma laughed 

"T-that's... That's fucked up!" Leon gasped

"I-I can't h-handle this anymore..." Chihiro cried, on her knees.

"Well... If you can't handle all this death, then better yet, cut your wills on the outside world! But it's your decision not to... not that it'll affect me of somethin'" Monokuma giggled

Words conflicted throughout the entire room. When minutes turn like hours, that's when I know, the tension has peaked. I'm scared... scared of what will happen here... even if I have someone on my side, part of me is thinking of a possible betrayal that I'm not willing to accept. I may be surrounded by people, but I feel isolated for some reason. Maybe it's the fear of my own life... Maybe it's the fear of my friends... Maybe it's the fear of the dark future I was forced into... Makoto was furious like a man in a traffic jam. Mad at the mastermind who orchestrated this game made for animals, and I don't blame him.

I see Kyoko and Makoto exchanging words to each other, for what I could assume was words of motivation. Kyoko, herself, looks like the stoic version of Sayaka. Seeing Makoto smile like this, could somehow turn my hopes up to better this mad situation.

"Hey, Michio. Excellent work on this trial. I'm impressed on how much effort you put into your extensive research! I can't even think of the possibilities you had mentioned!" Kiyotaka bowed

"Thanks... I guess?" I replied, shrugging

"I didn't even knew you were capable of that anger!" Kiyotaka nodded

"Hey... can I ask you something..."

"Sure?"

"I could sense that you are scared. Is that the case?"

"Definitely... I just witnessed the death of one of our classmates, this isn't what typical school environments offer!"

"Kiyotaka... I'm scared... I don't know how to feel at this..."

"Why?"

"I was the one responsible for Hifumi's death... I made that accusation against him... and yet, how could I feel so grateful to even live?"

"Michio..."

Kiyotaka wrapped his hands around me as my tears flow from my gentle eyes, slowly I could hear my sobs as I try to remove all the sadness I had hidden. I payed no attention to Monokuma's words which could only mean that he'll clean the crime scene up, but that didn't matter to me... Makoto... Leon... Sayaka's death had impacted them the most. Kiyotaka had pat me at the back while rubbing my hair, there... my anxiety begins to lower, feeling the scene of comfort and security. I may fear that Kiyotaka may be planning against me but... that would be just my irrational thinking.

Next thing is... everyone boarded the elevator, and all that was left was Makoto, Leon and I.

"So... that's it then?" Leon asked

"I-I think so..." I replied

"I owe you one, Michio. You clearly saved my ass back there, appreciate it..." Leon winked

"Well... no problem, I guess?" I replied, turning to Makoto.

"Makoto... don't deny the possibility that Sayaka wanted to help you in her last moments. Maybe... she wanted to help you solve the culprit but lacked time. I'm sure she had realized what she had done in the end and tried to help you before she died." I couseled

"Thanks... Michio... That's what Kyoko had told me, earlier." Makoto smiled

"Yo, Makoto... Sorry 'bout accusin' ya earlier, alright?" Leon apologized

"It's okay, Leon... you were just played..." Makoto replied

"Huh? What do you mean?" Leon asked

"Monokuma wanted us on each other's necks. That's why this happened in the first place." Makoto pointed out.

"But... what about Sayaka?" I asked

"Well... she may had wanted to frame me for her own gain but... I'm pretty sure she was manipulated by Monokuma to do that. I promised Sayaka that I will bring down who is controlling Monokuma to avenge her death! Leon, do you feel the same?"

"Hell yeah! No one messes with us and gets to walk outta here like that! He's dead for sure!" Leon hissed

Leon and Makoto hi-5ed each other.

"It would seem that your tension has ended..." I surmised "Come on, guys... everyone is waiting..."

The 3 of us headed to the elevator before it headed upwards.

* * *

The elevator ride itself was a space with specialized anxiety giving powers of some sort. The silence and sheer awkwardness of the situation made me feel somewhat worrisome... Nonetheless, the elevator stopped on the 1st floor as we returned to our respective rooms and to our daily lives in this so-called academy of hope. I returned to my room and immediately jumped on the bed but still avoiding the urge to sleep. i looked at my watch and it's roughly 9pm. The trial was handful of stress... but at least, it's over for now.

I stared over at the ceiling above me... once again lost in thought.

The thought of me indirectly killed Hifumi by my accusation.

The thought of what this killing game truly hides.

The thought of losing the urge to escape.

The thought of losing my sanity here.

The thought of betrayal of the people I consider to be friends.

Several thoughts had lingered in the empty spaces of my mind as the time ticks by.

_"It's not your fault this happened. It's clearly Monokuma's! Don't blame yourself for Hifumi's death, blame the mastermind for this..."_

Breathing in and out to exhaust myself, I slowly closed my eyes, to further listen to my thoughts.

* * *

Hifumi's execution replayed in my mind, giving me discomfort. I could hear his pitiful cries and pleads as he is killed mercilessly. Followed by, the continuous accusations at me for killing Hifumi, most likely from my self-doubt. 

 _"It's your fault that Hifumi died!" "_ _Rot in hell, you killer!"_

This goes on and on, holding the urge to cry in guilt. My inner thoughts are accusing me for killing Hifumi for I accused him for Sayaka's death, which was unfortunately the truth, however. A picture came into mind. It was 3 guys, smiling at my presence. It was none other that Makoto, Leon and Kiyotaka, with big smiles on their faces.

_"I owe you one, MIchio." "Thanks for believing in me, Michio..." "Excellent work on this case, Michio!"_

_"Don't listen to those thoughts! It isn't your fault!" "Don't blame yourself for this..."_

Just simply seeing those 3 with big smiles, across their faces, fills me with determination to move on from this. Suddenly, those inner thoughts that accuse me are mocked by the inner thoughts that believe in me along with Makoto, Leon and Kiyotaka's voices. With that, I could feel closure from this mayhem I experience. Where the bonds get stronger from here on out. This may be only the beginning but... While this killing game lasts, I want to build trust with others, especially Chihiro, Mondo, Leon, Makoto and Kiyotaka, the 5 people who I wanted to be my closest friends.

I may had dug Hifumi's grave but it's not my fault that he died. Monokuma's orchestrated game is to blame for this, not me. Besides, if I hadn't pointed out about Hifumi's concealed truth, all but Hifumi would be killed. I may have save 12 lives... and that's what I should be thinking.

The first class trial is done... I could finally relax for a few days or so until the next motives arrives. I sincerely hope that help will come and save us, or perhaps find a way to defeat the mastermind and escape this school of nightmares. I have to move on as the next chapter unfolds before me.

I can do this, even if I think I can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... short chapter this time. I may be thinking of making Mondo survive in this, especially when Michio and Mondo become closer, but I'm still decided on that. Especially the plot of the second chapter. Nonetheless, the first chapter is already complete. YES!


	10. Chance of Redemtion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 13 remaining students move on after Sayaka's murder.

I just needed time to process my thoughts. The trial took forever to finish, giving me a big headache. I should get something to eat, or perhaps meet up with the others. Nonetheless, I stood up from my bed and still could feel a burning sensation coursing through my head. In the hallway, I saw Leon and Makoto in the hallway, talking.

"Oh, Michio, hey! Are you going to the dining hall as well?" Makoto greeted

"Yup. What's the deal with you guys?" I replied

"We were just off, do you want to go with us?" Makoto asked

"Sure. I don't mind." I nodded

The 3 of us headed to the dining hall, where everyone is waiting for us. It may be first time, I was late for a meeting. But... nonetheless...

"Sorry, we're late..." Makoto apologized

"Dude... you don't have to apologize..." Leon argued

"Hey... Makoto... Leon... are you alright?" Hina asked

"You sure took your sweet time! I was just about to go get you 2 and drag you here!" Kiyotaka cited

"Are you serious!? Come on, Kiyotaka! I told you punctuality isn't everything!" I defended

"Give me a break, jackass. Makoto and I weren't feelin' so good..." Leon scratched his head

"I'm... sorry..." Makoto apologized

"Seriously, Makoto... You don't have to apologize. We are late for a good reason." I refuted

"Forgive me with that citation..." Kiyotaka apologized "So? What happened? Was your room fixed up like he said? I imagine it would be pretty hard to sleep with rotting corpse in your bathroom!"  _"Gee. I'm sure they'll accept it as a compliment!"_

"Okay... That was actually a dick move... Could you stop?" Leon taunted

"Yeah... that's fucked up, man. Why would you say something like that?" Mondo deadpanned

"My room was... spotless. There weren't anything left, like the thing never happened..." Makoto sighed

"It must be tough staying there, knowing what happened. Why don't you stay at Sayaka's room?" Sakura suggested  _"That would just be the same..."_

"Well... staying there, with her scent still hanging in the air... It would hurt just the same..." Makoto shrugged "Plus, I've decided that I can't turn away from her death..."

"M-makoto..." Hina called, rather depressed "Hey, cheer up! Getting depressed isn't gonna help anything, right?"  _"Full of energy as always, Hina..."_

"If we all work together, I'm sure we'll find a way out of here! So everyone just... try and cheer up and get back on track!"  _"Huh... Noble words..."_

"Is that honestly supposed to make us feel better?" Byakuya questioned bitterly  _"Okay... what do you have in mind, buzzkill..."_

Hina gasped

"We were already "working together" and yet someone was still murdered. Anyone could betray us at this point." Byakuya recalled  _"I see where you are getting here, bitch..."_

"Now that it's happened once, it's a question of when, not if, the next one will take place."  _"Son of a bitch!"_

"Yeah, because S-Sayaka made the first move!" Toko hissed

"B-but... if we work together against the mastermind, nobody'll have a reason to do something like that!" Hina argued  _"Well... Given Monokuma's context, I'm pretty sure, he's scheming something to divide us once more. I can't be really too adamant that the 13 of us will be safe... But I guess, that's just my speculation, don't dwell on it too much, Michio..."_

"Knowing Monokuma... I can't be really adamant that complete unity will be achieved... I'm pretty sure betrayal is out there at some point... I hate to say it but that's just a blemish of reality..." I refuted

"Keep telling yourself that... Michio and I are staying in the real word. Working together, fighting a common enemy... Like it or not, it's not that simple." Byakuya hissed  _"Don't bring me to your arrogant talks, asshole..."_

"What do you mean?" Leon clarified

"The mastermind seems to be much more powerful that we ever suspected. They took over Hope's Peak, which was supposed to be well defended, then modified it to fit their desires. They created Monokuma, which is incredibly advanced and they're providing for our every need and the cherry on top is the execution we witnessed. Everything is planned out to the last excruciating detail." Celeste replied "This is not the work of your everyday psychopath. Defying them would be too great of a risk."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sakura asked

"Anyone who truly does want to escape... will just simply comply to the rules. In which case, the only option is to deceive those around you and win the game." Byakuya shrugged

_"Oh... I see where you're getting at, asshole! You think all of this is a game to you, huh? I'm aware of all the flaws of your so-called Togami conglomerate! Treating people like complete garbage is your downfall. You want to divide us... instead of trying to unite us? I know that's an impossible dream, but... I wouldn't say anything to further divide us, you asshole! I wouldn't be surprised that your pride will kill you, just you wait, Byakuya Togami... You don't know the powers of the Yamaguchi conglomerate, which is proven more superior than your shitty family!"_

I could myself making a creepy stare, trapping me in an aura of disgust. The shots from my eyes are burning in fury and yet, the stare itself was cold as ice. Byakuya was treating like he's the superior, even if both the Togami and Yamaguchi conglomerates are quite great and powerful and yet, there's a distinct difference between us, which is the fact that the Yamaguchis actually treat people like people. I'm getting sicker of his entire existence in general. A typical Togami behavior...

"N-no..." Chihiro refuted

"No what?" Byakuya hissed

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I barked

"I don't want to live... if it means killing someone else to do it. I don't want to kill anyone else!" Chihiro cried

"Anyone else? What do you mean?" Hiro scratched his head

"Hifumi died because we all voted for him, right? It's no different from us killing him ourselves!" Chihiro complained

"That is a horrible fact to accept, especially for me... I did make that accusation that led Hifumi to his downfall, remember? But do we have to waste our time blaming ourselves for Hifumi's demise?" I coutered

"H-huh? W-what do you mean?" Chihiro questioned "If we just didn't vote for him, then all of us would executed, that's better than letting Hifumi die alone, right?"

"Did we force ourselves into this situation? I'd doubt it... We are forced into this situation to give permission for a killer to be killed, which isn't democratic at all... Clearly, the person of fault, is whoever pulling the strings here. He or she made the rules, and we are forced to comply at the price of our lives, even if that feels selfish itself, but... I'm pretty sure, it would be better for ourselves to not blame ourselves... Bringing Monokuma down is the only way to avenge the deaths..." I quoted "Besides, it's the trolley dilemma being played out."

"Trolley dilemma? What the hell is that?" Leon asked

"Imagine 4 people working on a train tracks where a train is approaching them and you have the controls to switch the track, but another person is working on the other track, would you sacrifice 4 lives just to save 1? Or sacrifice 1 to save 4? Relay the question to the trial, would you sacrifice 13 lives to save 1 or 1 to save 13?... Even if we sentenced Hifumi to death, we still have a chance to redeem ourselves. Bringing Monokuma and whoever cronies he has is the only way to redeem ourselves from killing Hifumi indirectly." I replied "It may be masochistic at first... but human society is full of masochism to begin with... but all of us can still redeem ourselves, alright?"

"Chihiro... Michio is right. You're not to blame. Not you, Not Michio, Not Sayaka and Not even Hifumi. The mastermind is responsible for everything that's happened... we had no choice but to vote. I can't imagine what would happen if we'd refused." Makoto nodded

"Take note of this fact: even if we sentenced Hifumi to his death, Monokuma still pulled the trigger. He technically killed Hifumi." I noted

"Yup! So don't waste anger or blame on yourself. Instead, put the blame on the mastermind!" Makoto agreed

At that right moment, the dings of the bell filled the entire room.

"Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be closed and entry up to that point is prohibited." Monokuma announced "Oh, and one other thing, it was totally obvious before that you were trying to make yourselves feel better and justify what you did. See you, see you, don't see you, see you! That's about how much I can see you, even when you try to hide. Now pay attention and remember this well. The burden of judging others is a heavy one to BEAR. So be well aware of your actions. Order and stability rely on a sacrifice and responsibility of everyone! Okay, then... sweet dreams everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the begs bug bite!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" I snapped

"Was he saying it's our fault that happened? That's pretty cruel, man..." Hiro pondered

"I'M FUCKING DONE WITH THE SHIT THAT COMES OUT OF HIS FUCKING MOUTH!" I growled

"Yeah! What a piece of shit! Who does he think he is!?" Mondo nodded  _"An asshole, obviously..."_

Nonetheless, I returned to my dormitory again, exhausted, carrying a heavy burden through my shoulders. I'm still heated from the entire trial, especially that pain-in-the-ass Monokuma. Seriously... I want to beat the shit outta him sometimes... but nonetheless... The 5th day on this academy had finished and yet... it feels like a month has passed. Why should I torture myself to this pain? Even if I have few people I could trust... I could feel... alone... Alone and Scared... 

The scent of books could always be so comforting to me as I rest on my bed to give up this moment. I need to think about this, honestly... It's really hard for me to think after a situation like that... What the hell...

* * *

Just thinking of the concealed screams of Sayaka, Junko and Hifumi had played throughout my mind the entire day. I tried to get my fact straight and airtight. Those tears really touched my heart as I begin to tear away myself as pictures of them disappear in my head.

_"I'm sorry Hifumi... I didn't mean to... accuse you like that..."_

Yet... 3 smiles stop the flow of my tears. Kiyotaka, Makoto and Leon had stood before me, with warm, comforting smiles slid across their faces. I saved 12 other lives to live in this chaos more, not that I wanted that to happen but... I guess saving lives is the best thing I did in this situation? I don't really know... I just really want to kick Monokuma's ass, I guess, if I recalled all the defense mechanisms to defend myself from his attacks... That would be hardcore but... I don't really care.

* * *

I woke up on a high note, pretty energetic I felt before. For a long time, I hadn't slept for more than 4 hours and yet... I had slept for 6 hours, I must've been really exhausted to wake up this late. Well, it's 4am, 3 hours before nighttime end, I must take the time to calm myself down even more. I decided to write a note to Chihiro, in an attempt to cheer himself up.

"Look... I know we kinda indirectly killed Hifumi, but don't dwell yourself in that fact. Like Makoto and I had said earlier, we are forced into this situation, alright? I actually feel kinda guilty for digging Hifumi's grave but... I won't let myself down after this! Besides, Monokuma is clearly at fault in this, so instead of blaming yourself, you should blame Monokuma! If you want to talk... I guess you could come to me, I guess... TL;DR: Cheer up. -Michio ;)"

For the first time, I left my room during nighttime, I which I had known was against the agreement, but screw it, what's the point of that rule anyway? Must be some excuse for Celeste to gain control. She always attempt herself to convince us that she has the upper hand. She and Byakuya both... It's... irritating up to that point... Yeah... Must. Avoid. Them. At. All. Costs. I slid the note under Chihiro's door and returned to mine as I continued to read away a textbook I had read on the night of the murdered. I can't really believe it's been a day after the first kill but... I'll get used to it?

* * *

Monokuma had called all of us to the gym for some important announcement and who am I to defy him, honestly? At first... he was practicing an exercise for us to follow and, without a doubt, only Kiyotaka had complied. Yeah... sports aren't really my thing... and I think he just wants to waste time but... I doubt he is.

"...Now, if you keep doing these exercises, you will uncover the secret of Assassin's Fist! Passed down, generation by generation, the empire of darkness... The power can be yours!" Monokuma shrugged  _"Yay... Another reference I don't fucking get..."_

"What kind of shit are you pullin' here?" Leon questioned

"It doesn't matter! Just get to the point! Did you really call us down here just to exercise?" Makoto growled

"Of course not! I don't have that kind of free time on my hands! What do you think?!" Monokuma coutered

"Get. To. It." I threatened

"I'd like to make an announcement! Every time you overcome a class trial here at Hope's Peak, a whole new world is opened before you!" Monokuma annouced

"A whole new world?" Hiro questioned

"What the hell are you gettin' here?" Leon hissed

"It'd really suck if you had to life here forever with nothing new to stimulate you!" Monokuma continued "Besides, I know you kids these days with you ADD and ADHD. I gotta keep you motivated! So go ahead, look around all you want! Enjoy the brave new-post-trial world till you explode!" Then Monokuma disappered

"A new world?" Makoto questioned

"Is he talking about...  a way to get out?" Hina hoped

"That's not possible... I'd doubt the mastermind won't be that dumb minded..." I refuted

"Well, we don't know till we look!" Mondo barked

"Whatever he meant, it seems we'll have to search the school one more time..." Sakura thought

"Okay, then. Let's split up and start investigating! When you're done, everyone meet back at the dining hall and we'll share what we found!" Kiyotaka instructed

"Hey...Michio... is it me, or he really takes this social bonds so seriously... It's gettin' on my nerves..." Leon whispered to my ears.

"I couldn't really be that sure but... maybe? Honestly... it's getting pretty annoying... even to a person really close to him..." I confessed

"You're basically a one-trick pony, you know that?" Byakuya mocked 

"More like a staple food source! Now let's get moving!" Kiyotaka coutered

"Yeah... he's getting on my goddamn nerves..." Leon whispered

"Unfortunately... he is... maybe just adapt to him, I guess?" I replied

"Whatever..." Leon shrugged as he left

I decided to search the second floor with Makoto and Leon for the time being. What we find on the second floor isn't different to the first. First, there were 2 locker rooms that lead to the time where we were given a new rule that no lending of e-handbooks are allowed. The 2 locker rooms, continued to the pool. Second, there was a library which was a melting pot of information. There was a broken laptop and a peculiar letter, the library also had an archive that could any sort of information. Other than that... that's all I could gain from the second floor. Nonetheless, after my investigation, I decided to head back to the dining hall.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, how did your search go? Did anyone discover anything interesting?" Kiyotaka opened

"Well... there was a library..." I replied

"And a pool! A freakin' pool! And locker rooms filled with exercise equipment!!" Hina informed  _"You're to energetic about this that it's actually VERY annoying."_

"There was not, however, any resembling an escape route..." Sakura shrugged  _"No shit there wouldn't. I wouldn't think that the mastermind is THAT stupid..."_

"Well hey, there's no reason to get all sulky! Wait till you hear about my amazing discovery!" Kiyotaka assured  _"And here comes the exaggerated truth, for the second time..."_

"I'm pretty sure it *wouldn't* be THAT amazing..." I sassed, getting a chuckle from Leon

"The warehouse and bathhouse on the first floor are now open! The warehouse is clock-full of food, clothes, whatever you want! It's insane!" He informed  _"Again with the exaggeration... It's NOT that amazing nor insane!"_

"So go ahead and stuff yourself to the gills whatever you feel like! Ha-ha-ha!" He ended

"Keep in mind, of course, that going out during nighttime, is still prohibited..." Celeste reminded  _"Yeah... screw you. We'll break that agreement eventually."_

"Okay, and what about a fuckin' way out of here? You find anything like that?" Mondo hoped  _"YA THINK THAT THE MASTERMIND WOULD DO THAT!?"_

"Oh... well... umm..." Kiyotaka stuttered 

"There wasn't anything in the warehouse we could use to get our asses outta here? Nothing?" Mondo hissed  _"They CLEARLY underestimated the mastermind..."_

"Unfortunately... no... not that I saw..." Kiyotaka sighed

"You fuckin' people..." Mondo scoffed 

"What do you expect? The mastermind knew we would look for something like that to escape." I logically thought

"Whatever... Who gives a shit if we have a goddamn pool or a goddamn warehouse, or whatever the fucked!" Mondo barked  _"Oh, boy..."_

"We're still trapped in this piece of shit of a school! We need to find a goddamn way out!" Mondo roared

"Now, now. There is no point in taking your anger out on us..." Celeste shrugged, with a small grin "Adaptation is a key, yes? For now we must find a way to enjoy our current situation."

"Whatever ya say, you fucking loon..." Mondo countered 

"For now, let's just continue our investigation, and let everyone know if you discover something..." Kiyotaka shrugged

"So, are we done for today?" Kyoko asked

"W-well yeah... I guess so..." Kiyotaka nodded

Once again, the tension started to rise just as it has fallen. The pressure had affected all of us in way. I could feel the gushes of anxiety trickle through my veins once more. As if, nothing had improved at all. The scent of distrust had invaded the entire room, as if we couldn't trust anybody. The air itself felt heavy. Nonetheless, we decided to head back to our rooms, ready to face whatever monstrous facts we have to store...

"Oh, Michio, wait!" Chihiro called as I'm about to enter my room. "About that note, you gave me, thank you... I truly appreciate it..."

"Hey, don't sweat about it, okay?" I cheered

A big smile slid across her cute little face, which is one of the cutest things I saw and yet I'm one of the considered cutest people among the community and never expect such a cute smile, perhaps a cherry on a burnt pie, to end this day.

* * *

The same room has a remarkable scent that purified my nostrils. I could feel my stress losing up on me once again... the bed itself was soft as the one from my home. So... I could relax for now, with the positive nihilism protecting me from the horrible truth. Nonetheless, I closed my eyes once more to end my 6th day in this goddamn academy, however... Perhaps there's more to this than I just thought?

I could never be so sure... but I'll find out eventually... 


	11. Masochism, Greed and Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michio gets a hold of Celeste and Byakuya's true colors and got completely disgusted by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In game perspective, I can't actually believe that the ENTIRE prologue and the first chapter took place in 5 FREAKING days...

Why has these 6 days had passed so slowly? As it has been we've been trapped in here for a month. I'm fearing that I'll lost my sanity here. God, Monokuma is such a pain in the ass. I swear with the gymnastic skills I mastered during my stay at the Extraordinary Intellectuals Academy, I could easily defend myself from the attacks Monokuma has against me. Gymnastics in my school are so intense, extraordinary is what you could say to describe it, but...

_"This is SO fucking stupid... I'm stuck here with a bunch of idiots and jackasses, I want to get the fuck outta here..."_

Despite the comfort of my room, I'm getting sick and tired of the entire atmosphere of this school in general. I can't comfort myself by walking in the morning sun anymore, nor go out to eat lunch with Kiyotaka-senpai. Glad, he's one of the only people keeping my sanity here or something... but I can't stay here forever, but I can't also kill someone to escape. I can't simply betray Kiyotaka-senpai like that, especially what he's been through.

_"Kiyotaka-senpai..."_

* * *

The only plus to this is that I get to at least don't feel pressured with schoolwork, if a murder doesn't occur, and my headaches the previous months were easily removed. But... I guess I'm used to sleeping 4 hours a day, 6 if I'm really tired and more rarely 8, when I'm extremely tired. No surprise, it's still just 2 in the morning, and my stomach is grumbling loudly. I can't go to the dining hall, but at least I could still go to the warehouse to grab some quick snacks.

The hallways are, without a surprise, empty and cold. I found the warehouse not far from another staircase blocked by an iron gate, I'm pretty sure that would pretty dignify our true purpose of being trapped in this academy, why else would the mastermind block it from us? The warehouse was filled with basically, nick-knacks filled the entire room. I grabbed some bag of chips and 10 cartons of milk and immediately returned to my dormitory.

I continued to read a textbook I've been reading for the next few hours. Soon enough, I decided to head to the dining hall and waited for the others to come for the morning assembly. Almost everybody was there, except Byakuya and Kiyotaka. I'm no surprised about Byakuya being late, but Kiyotaka? He wouldn't even want to be late to begin with, he did organize the entire meeting to begin with... Perhaps there's a good reason?

"Byakuya's no surprise but it's strange that Taka's not here yet..." Makoto pointed

"Knowing Taka, I imagine he is trying to get the King of Tardiness up and out of bed." Celeste giggled  _"More like the king of assholes..."_

"I'm sure they'll be here soon enough. Just be patient." Sakura suggested

"I don't mind waiting but there is one problem..." Celeste shrugged

"Which is...?" Makoto continued

"I am thirsty..." Celeste deadpanned  _"In a place like this, how the fuck is that a problem!?"_

"That's it?! C'mon! That's not even a problem..." Leon questioned

"Hiro, can you make me some tea?" Celeste instructed

"Huh?" Hiro moaned

"Milk tea, if you please..." Celeste suggested  _"Really? Can't you make it yourself?"_

"Wh-why me?" Hiro deadpanned

"You have a big similarity to Hifumi, whose roundish figure reminded me of the owner of the coffee shop I used to frequent." Celeste informed  _"Remembering Hifumi like that? What a brat..."_

"I can feel my throat drying out. Quickly, please."  _"DO. IT. YOURSELF, BRAT!"_

"O-okay then..." Hiro nodded

Hiro headed towards the kitchen, unable to refuse to Celeste's ridiculous order. After a few minutes, he returned with a tray in hand. The room was immediately filled with the tea's swell aroma.

"Finally..." Celeste relieved

"You c-could've made some for the r-rest of us, you know..." Toko complained

"Sorry, man. I was thinking of how to make a milk tea..." Hiro apologized

"I don't mind. I'm not in the mood for tea anyway..." I noted

"W-whatever..." Toko deadpanned

"Well then, If you mind..." Celeste smiled

Celeste moved the cup to her lips with poise, until...

"Wait..."

She moved her head to the side and practically smashed the cup into the wall, staining it with the hot liquid.

"What the-" Leon and Hiro gasped in unison

"H-hey... What are you doing? I had a hard time making that!" Hiro complained

"I HATE this kind of tea!" Celeste scoffed  _"If you are so strict about your tea, then why didn't you made it yourself, you self-absorbent bossy little bratty bitchy witch!"_  

"Huh? What does that mean?" Hiro asked

"Imagine we are at a coffee shop-just any normal everyday cafe. I sit down and I order some tea. Then they ask me, "Would you like lemon, or milk?" Now, further imagine that I replied, "Ah, yes, I would like milk tea, please." In this case, along with my tea they may bring me a small container of milk, yes? But this is not for me! I am among those who prefer the milk to be part of the process from the outset! The fragrances is just so overwhelmingly sweet that's why. Adding milk or lemon right before you drink is like dousing your fries in ketchup-mere condiments! Whenever looking for a cafe, I first review their menu to see if it offers the proper style of milk tea. And I cannot acknowledge any "milk tea" that does not add the milk during the brewing process!" Celeste bewildered  _"What kind of language are you using? That's not even a fluent Coffeenese! Also, why the fuck would you instruct someone about the tea without adding important details?"_

"Umm... I had a hard time making that tea and you wanted me to do more!? That's sick!" Hiro gasped  _"Hiro may be stupid... but at least he isn't full of himself, unlike goth princess over here..."_

"Yes I realize it can be a bit of a hassle. Even in cafes that offer proper milk tea, it is always more expensive than simple tea with milk..." Celeste continued  _"Oh boy, don't get me started with my Coffeenese, you are in a big surprise when I order a vanilla macchiato with caramel shots, strawberry syrup, chocolate bit on the top and Filipino mango on the side, bitch, and I don't even care if they give the ingredients afterwards!"_

"It takes more time to prepare, surely, but why even bother creating a menu if you are not going to offer the highest level of quality?"  _"That's for disgusting critics like you. You critics always act like little brats! You are nothing but an egotistical witch!"_

"We don't even have a menu..." Hiro countered  _"For once, he read my mind. I applaud that."_

"That does not matter. Hurry up and bring me what I asked for, swine!" Celeste snapped, holding her metal-crested finger at Hiro in a threatening tone

"O-Okay! I'm gonna do it again for ya!" Hiro cried before dashing to the kitchen

"Hmhm. I do so love coercion..." Celeste smiled  _"Son of a bitch."_

I started to feel disgusted at Celeste's ego. She intentionally wanted to get control over everyone, picking us of one by one! Everything she had done so far, why would she even do it in the first place? That's it, I officially had enough of egotistical people like Byakuya and Celeste! I will be celebrating on the day they die! I've had enough of them! I sneakily held the finger at her.

"You were like... a totally different person just now..." Hina gasped

"Well... you were surprised to see me lose my shit. What do you expect?" I sassed

"Yeah... Michio is definitely one person you do not want to mess with..." Leon trembled

"Don't worry, Leon. I won't do you anything to hurt a decent person like you!" I cheered

"Shit... You really went psycho there..." Mondo mumbled

"Hmhmhmh..." Celeste chuckled

"Fuck you..." I whispered into Leon's ear. "I really want to say that to Celeste."

"No shit, you wanna do..." Leon replied

I wouldn't mind having a person like her to be my enemy. Normally, I don't even give a fuck about her to begin with. Especially, when I'm in sarcastic mode.

"Bad news, everyone! There is a mystery afoot!" Kiyotaka informed.

"Huh? What would that be?" I gasped

"I would seem Byakuya refuses to leave his room! I stood there pressing his doorbell over and over, but he never showed himself!" Kiyotaka feared

"In that case... I'm pretty sure he *isn't* in his room..." I sassed  _"What is that good-for-nothing asshole up to now!?"_

"That could be the case, but I'm worried something might have happened to him..." Kiyotaka thought

"It's been just a day after a murder, I would expect someone to make a move but... given an affluent prodigy like Byakuya, it's impossible to defeat the arrogant mind like his..." I informed

"Still... I-it might be a good idea if we all split up and go look for him..." Makoto suggested

"Ah! I was just about to suggest the same thing!" Kiyotaka nodded

"Stop trying to one-up everyone..." Toko complained

"Yeah... Here he goes again..." Leon scratched his head.

"Is it one-up to begin with? I don't really think so..." I countered

"Okay, then I'll go check his room one more time. I'm just gonna keep on hammering that button till I get a response!" Hina suggested

"Sure, as if annoying him more will work..." I whispered into Leon's ear, making him chuckle

"Very well, then the rest of us can go check the rest of the bulding." Sakura summerized

Makoto, Leon, Kiyotaka and I made a mad dash to the second floor. Reaching it, we followed my suggestion to look in the library at first and...

**we definitely saw him there...**

In all positions he could be in, he was in the most unexpected position ever. He isn't murdered, nor injured... just sitting there with a book in one hand, and a cup of coffee on the other. The room was dark, only lit by one dim light. He's trolling us... an act no one else makes than a complete asshole. A rich asshole with a massive ego and it's ugly as fuck...

It took Makoto, Leon and Kiyotaka off guard, but for me, I had no surprise in my face. This is what he would do. Claiming distrust among us, this is SOMETHING he would do. I couldn't trust one of the Togami's. My parents had warned me about them and their antics. It's actually pretty disgusting on how arrogant people may be. Even if my family is somewhat powerful, I don't brag about it and treat people on the same level, he does the opposite.

"Hey, uh... what are you doing?" Makoto asked

"Reading, obviously..." I whispered

"I'm fishing, what do you think I'm doing?" Byakuya replied bitterly "So if you could be quiet..."

"Oh... sorry..." Makoto apologized

"Give me a break..." Leon scoffed "The real question here, why the fuck are you here? You freaked us all out! We've all been looking for you!"

"Who asked you to do that?" Byakuya countered

"Well, we WERE going to have that morning meeting together until you didn't show up, jackass!" I sassed

"A promise? Can't I get a second's peace and quiet around here!" Byakuya scoffed

"I know Kiyotaka's meeting suggestion seemed rather... forced, but at least he isn't being a complete jackass right now!" I countered

"So, this is where you're hiding!" Kiyotaka shouted

The others must've heard us talking because a second later, everyone had gathered in the library.

"The hell is wrong with you!?" Leon questioned

"We were concerned..." Sakura pointed  _"A little TOO concerned, honestly..."_

"Well, there's no need to worry, I'm just reading..." Byakuya informed "I've never read... a coarse novel like this before, but it just might prove something useful at some point."

"What... were you reading?" Hina asked

"A mystery novel." Byakuya replied hastily

"What the hell are you scheming here?" Leon questioned

"Don't be stupid." Byakuya scoffed 

"What... do you mean by *Don't be stupid*?" I countered

"It's just something to keep in mind." Byakuya replied

"Wha...." Makoto baffled

"If I decide to fight, of course I'll think of something original. Otherwise, this game would just be boring..." Byakuya giggled 

"So... you think this is all a game to you, huh? A game that loses friendship and something so valuable as life? Is that how selfish you really are? I'm not surprise if this arrogance will be your downfall..." I threatened

"Downfall? I wouldn't be surprise if your sarcastic attitude with be the cause of your demise..." Byakuya countered "This tension calls for gives-and-takes, I wouldn't even give in to friendship."

"At least I treat people like people! You just treat everyone else but me like trash! Maybe it's because you're nothing but that!" I roared  _"Word vomit, god damn you."_

"Aw shit... he said it..." Leon gasped

"Call me trash all you want, just so you know-"

"It's proven that the Yamaguchi's are clearly superior than the Togami's. Technically to my eyes, you are garbage, but my personality is against that, lucky that's in the way. Mark my words, your self-absorbent ways will catch your demise..." I interrupted "You can simply enjoy this deranged game, but remember, karma will get to you. I'm aware of your family's deranged traditions, maybe it had done nothing but corrupt you into this arrogant person who I stand against, even if I myself am introverted."

"Michio's right! What the fuck you mean "game"!? That's fucked up!" Mondo growled

"Even if he's right. *It* is still a game..." Byakuya scoffed "A game of life and death, which can only have only one winner. That's all there is too it."

"That's just your selfish perception. Sometimes, in a game, there is just as many people who win." I informed "Logically, only one can win but if the 13 of us will unite as one, then all of us can win. If you stand against that, well, it's your funeral."

"Even with all you're thoughts, Byakuya is still right. It's a zero-sum game." Celeste sighed "It is part of a game theory, a mathematical theory. In game theory, what we are going through now is called a "zero sum game". In this type of game, in order for one person to gain something, it is necessary for them to lose something. In other words, it is a situation in which participants must compete for position and resources."

"Call it, Elimination." I quoted "It's true. Every competition. Academic Competitions, you have to lose your sanity preparing for it, Sporting Competitions, you have to lose trust in your opponents, even if they are close to you. Any social interactions, the competition for power is still on. Take for example, there is a trending item on sale, everyone is desperately running to just get that bargain for a limited time."

"Correct. This also applies into the school life we have been subjected to here. In this case, our *limited resources* is that only one of us can successfully becomes the blackened."

"So, this game is designed from the beginning to force one of us to try and defeat all of us to try and defeat the others." Byakuya summerized

"T-that can't be what they had in mind!" Makoto refuted 

"This is exactly what the had in mind. Why else would they arrange this deranged game to begin with?" I countered

"This is why adaptation is so crucial. If those who want to disappear, there would be no reason to continue this killing game." Celeste nodded

"But why would I want to stop playing? It's pretty much fun." Byakuya smirked with an evil smile corrupting his pale face.

I could see myself pulling a face filled with contempt, another moment where I pulled one of the scariest face. My eyebrows are crumpled into my eyes with heated rage as the eyes give an aura of coldness. A jaw dropped in disgust. I could sense a black smoke enveloping me into an aura of utter darkness and corruption. Never in my life had I met someone so masochistic, greedy and self-absorbent. Never in my life had I hated someone so much, someone I really despise with all my heart. 

"Michio? Are you okay? You seem...enraged..." Kiyotaka reassured

"Nothing... Just a b-bit triggered..." I replied "Don't worry. I won't do anything harmful, let him dig his own grave..."

"You really hate him?"

"With all my heart. Definitely."

"It sounds as if you do not acknowledge even the possibility that you may lose, am I right?" Celeste questioned

"Of course." Byakuya nodded  _"Not fucking surprised..."_

"You do not speak like the others. Exactly what I would expect from the Togami heir...." Celeste giggled

"It's just normal arrogance, isn't it..." Hiro surmised

"Far from it..." I extended

"You talk like that, but what if you get killed?!" Hina growled

"I won't. Simple. It isn't possible..." Byakuya refuted

"Refute it all you want. I'm pretty sure you'll reach your inevitable downfall eventually." I smirked forming another inhumane smile.

"For a Yamaguchi, you are pretty stubborn..." Byakuya insulted

"Nobody calls Michio stubborn! He is one of the most obedient student I know of!" Kiyotaka defended

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Mondo growled

"You know, I still don't believe it..." Byakuya returned

"Believe what?!" Mondo hissed

"That an uneducated, brain dead, useless piece of garbage like you has survived this long..." Byakuya mocked

"Am I can't believe that no one had plans to fucking kill a corrupted bratty arrogant douche bag like you!" I sassed

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Mondo snapped

"Like I said, I won't die..." Byakuya mocked

"Keep on saying that and find yourself under your grave..." I countered

"Do not bother argue with him. For him, the concept of losing simply doesn't exist." Celeste sighed "He is of course, the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy, after all- a boy born to succeed..."

"I know that feeling. I am also a prodigy. A humanitarian prodigy, to be specific. Byakuya and I are at the same level." I informed "I know for sure, you wouldn't go down without a fight."

"At least 2 people understand..." Byakuya giggled

"But I'm not at the same level with a peasant like you. Close that vulgar mouth of yours."  _"Look who's talking..."_

"Oh. So~rry!" I sassed

"Anyway. let me say this to all of you, except Michio, who I admit, is a magnificent competition. You all need to try harder. If an opponent isn't going to give it their best, where's the fun for me?" Byakuya continued

"Th-that's a terrible way to look at it..." Chihiro cried 

"Hmm?" Byakuya hissed

"This...this isn't a game. Our lives are on the line, you know..." Chihiro informed

"To you it isn't, but to a person like him, it's definitely is." I countered

"But... To kill one of your friends is..." Chihiro stuttered "It's horrific!"

"Friends? Who decided that?" Byakuya countered

"Huh?" Chihiro gasped

"We're not friends. No, quite the opposite. We're in competition- we're enemies." Byakuya replied 

"B-but you know..." Chihiro continued

"Face it... There's no use in arguing with him. That's his opinion. It will just be a waste of time and energy making him change..." I countered

"Precisely." Byakuya chuckled "Stop that contradictions on me and accept that I have to say." Byakuya hissed

"U-um..." Chihiro moaned

"If you nothing else to say then keep your mouth shut." Byakuya mocked

"I-I'm sorry..." Chihiro teared

"Hey, shithead! You get off bullying people that can't fight back!? You wanna piece of me?" Mondo hissed

"So, you're back to pretending to be friends, huh? And how long do you think you'll last?" Byakuya countered

"FUCK YOU!" Mondo roared

"Is that all you can say? It's unfortunate to waste your breath of such empty gibberish..." Byakuya mocked

"That's it. You're fucking dead!" Mondo threatened

"H-Hold on! Calm down!" Hina reasoned

"Let him. I just want to see him beat to a pulp." I restrained 

"I AM calm!" Mondo shouted  _"Nope. Definitely not calm."_

"How is *this* calm?" Hina countered

"Shut up, donut slut. He's far to triggered..." I repeated, holding onto Hina's arm

"Donut slut?!" Hina gasped

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I scolded, catching her silent

"Anyway... I have no intention on working with the rest of you any longer..." Byakuya shrugged, heading of. "To cooperate in a elimination game is..."

"Something you wouldn't think of, we get the fucking point." I hissed

"Frankly, you all are wasting my time, and I hate that." Byakuya continued

"Yeah... I admit, that morning meeting seemed... way to forced and completely unnecessary... especially when I don't have an appetite, and you completely destroyed it..." I confessed

"See? Michio agrees, and he's the Ultimate Honor Student... that meeting is nothing more but a bane for wasting time..." Byakuya scoffed

"Hold on! That can't be true!" Kiyotaka cried

"Stop it. You are just provoking him, senpai..." I stopped

"Besides, someone could easily poison our food and I'd rather not be part of the Last Supper just yet..." Byakuya continued

"Quit talking like you're in a fuckin' movie or somethin'!" Mondo hissed

"All that I'm saying is that, ultimately, you are all to free to do whatever you want, Goodbye..." Byakuya waved

"Mark my words, Byakuya Togami. Your arrogance will be your downfall." I threatened

"I'd be rolling in my grave if that happened." Byakuya giggled before leaving.

"Was he serious about all that?" Hiro questioned

"The tone is definitely serious. He isn't joking at all." I explained, getting a nod from Celeste

"Well, fuck him then..." Mondo hissed

"B-but what he said... He might not be n-necessarily true!" Toko exclaimed "I mean, c-can you say for sure t-that *someone* c-could poison our f-food..."

"It may be all speculation... but I guess it's a true possibility, not that I'm sure that would happen..." I continued

"Aw come on! Toko, you to?!" Hina barked

"W-well, n-no one w-will care if I'm gone anyway, right?" Toko questioned 

"Actually, I bet y-you all *want* me gone, s-since y-you think I'm disgusting."  _"Yes you definitely are. Prevent. Word. Vomit."_

"None of us think that..." Makoto reassured

"You just t-think that!" Toko hissed

"I know some people like to play the victim but this is just... totally out there..." Hiro sighed

"You think I-I don't know, but I do! You want me dead!" Toko trembled  _"With that annoyance, yes. I definitely want you dead. PREVENT. WORD. VOMIT"_

"And I-I'm sure... the rest of you want the same thing, don't you!!" Toko screamed before dashing to the door

"Toko, wait!" Makoto called

"Just let her go. Once she gets going like that, there's nothing you could say to bring her back." Celeste giggled

I headed back to my room to fall in my thoughts once more. It's so early, and yet, I am so exhausted. Byakuya had definitely ruined my mood. He seriously needs to get a hold of his arrogance of else, everyone will go up against him. Nonetheless, I should really fix some bonds after Hifumi's death. I need to keep my head together in this. I have to stay strong. I need to do it. This hurdle is giving me tons of burdens, but with my friends, I think I may be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I've still debating how to input the rest of the story with Michio, because from here on out, most of the storyline of the fiist game will be original, since that I have a hard time copying the script of the actual game. The planned number of survivors tends to change a lot from 4 to 7, but sure enough, Kiyotaka, Makoto and Leon will survive. 
> 
> Since I'll be overwhelmed by schoolwork and I have finals coming up, I probably won't be uploading for a long time. No need to fear however, by mid-December I would be very active (like 1 chapter per day kinda active) because of my Christmas Break.
> 
> Phew! 9th grade is a pain... it's taking forever! Oh well...
> 
> What do you think? How many survivors do you think I should do for this DR1? 4, 5, 6 or 7?


	12. Healing Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michio reveals his scars to Kiyotaka while making more bonds with his friends.

Byakuya and Celeste were heapings of stress, honestly. They made this day go by much faster. I'm exhausted... Maybe spending my time with the people I like will remove this headache. Kiyotaka, Makoto, Leon, Mondo, Chihiro, yeah... Definitely the people who I wanted to spend time, even if it seemed a little biased, but... when it comes to headaches, Hanging out with people you like is a good way to remove anxiety and stress, especially after that Togami fiasco. Nonetheless, I headed out my room and looked to search for Mondo, the first person who I wanted to spend time with.

Mondo was sitting inside one of the classrooms on the first floor.

"Huh, you want somethin'?" Mondo asked

"Well... I hope you wouldn't mind, but can I spend time with you?" I requested

"You wanna chill with me? Gotcha... Wanna dance? Bring it on shitbird!" Mondo growled

"Ok..." I shrugged

Nonetheless, Mondo and I had spent the time well. Apparently, he really loves riding a Kawasaki brand of motorcycle, a motorcycle I did manage to ride during that time when my uncle drove me to school. Was it heart-pounding? Definitely. Was it nauseating? Not really. All I could remember is my heart pounding with adrenaline for that matter. Mondo applauded me for choosing Kawasaki in particular. I would say, we had a good time.

"Hey... Mondo... Are you... furious?" I asked anxiously

"Well, yeah... Especially that good-for-nothing asshole, Byakuya!" Mondo roared

"I knew it... I know what it feels like, to have an asshole do that for you, and ask for you to calm down..." I informed

"Was I not that fuckin' calm?" Mondo asked

"Somewhat, but I don't really blame you honestly." I accepted

"Why the hell would you do that?" Mondo questioned

"It's good to release anger sometimes, remember the first trial?" I recalled

"Yeah... you actually made me lost my shit, man..." Mondo scratched his head

"Well... I know, that was actually hardcore for me... but there was just so many anger hidden inside me, it's healthy to release anger, they just don't understand it." I reassured 

"Thanks, man... I'm just used to being that kind of hothead..." Mondo informed

"I don't mind... I'm honestly a hothead too..." I assurted

"Really? You are?" Mondo gasped

"Yup! Totally!" I nodded

"Well... Thanks man... Appreciate it. See you around I guess? I have other fucking business to do..." Mondo waved "Let's do some shit next time alright?"

"Sure, I don't mind." I smiled before heading back to my room

* * *

The next person who I really wanted to talk to is Chihiro. She felt so alone when Byakuya had assumed that we weren't friends, which is pitiful enough as it is. I won't let that thought capture her for the rest of the game. I found Chihiro on the dormitory hallway.

"Oh, hey, Michio... What brings you here?"

"Nothing, just want to ask you something..."

"Wh-what is it?"

"Do you want to hang out for a bit?"

"Sure... I guess..."

Chihiro and I spent the next hour talking the basics of programming. The facts are child's play to me since that I've studied advanced programming back at EIA, but it's still good to review the information I've been taught. Chihiro is a well-rounded person to me. We both have our similarities and it's nice to talk about it. I could almost forget that fiasco that happened earlier.

"Chihiro... Are you okay? Is there something bothering you?"

"Um...well...."

"Tell me. It's fine."

"A-are we friends? B-byakuya told me otherwise... I believe we're all friends, but... what Byakuya said, is it true?"

"It may be true but... to me, we're technically friends. Don't worry about anything that asshole says, alright? It's bad enough for your conscience."

"Really?"

"Trust me. I'd be happy to be your friend."

"T-thanks, Michio..." Chihiro let out the biggest smile I could ever see. 

"It's fine. Don't mention it, okay?"

"Okay."

"I have to meet up with someone, but if you like, we could do this again on another day, alright?"

"Got it. Thanks, Michio."

* * *

There's only one more person I'd want to spend the rest of the day with. It's none other than Kiyotaka-senpai. I really want to be comforted by his presence once more. I could ever the thinking the possibility that he will betray me but, I really want to prove myself wrong with that theory. I found him by the 3rd floor staircase, which was blocked by another gate.

"Oh, Michio. Do you want to spend time with each other?" Kiyotaka asked

"I... think you've read my mind there. Sure, I'd love to, but please, no sauna please..." I requested

"Why?" Kiyotaka questioned "Don't you want to get naked for once?"

"Nope... Nope to the Nope Nope... Sorry, I hate exposing my body..." I informed

"I... understand?" Kiyotaka shrugged "How about we have a session in the library?"

"Please... I don't want to be reminded by what happen earlier... how about a normal classroom, instead?"

"Sure."

Kiyotaka and I had a deep conversation about hating geniuses and popularity. For a long time, I could feel like I'm under his embrace when talking to a guy like him. There is just something with him, with his tragic backstory. Both of us got traumatized by a really tragic event that changed us completely but the 2 of us can stand together against our fears, as brothers. 

**True Brothers.**

"Kiyotaka... please, can I ask you something?" 

"What is it?"

"Please... I'm fearing you'd betray me..."

"Why do you feel that?"

"Umm... Remember Sayaka plotting against Makoto? Please, I don't want you to do that..."

"Of course, I wouldn't betray you! I'm a man of his own word! I wouldn't disgrace my family's name, since that it's already tarnished! Besides, why would I betray a hard-working student like you? Remember out motto?"

"Achieve what you can achieve..."

"...then the word can reward you!"

"Kiyotaka-senpai..."

Kiyotaka hugged me tightly.

"You are the only person that understands me. Our brotherly love isn't nothing, it's the greatest thing that happened to me, alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"My character stands me out of modern society, because of that, I lack the guts to make friends... until you came. Your character is similar to mine, and I'm thankful to be classmates with a honor student like you."

"T-thank you, Kiyotaka."

"No. Thank you, MIchio. Let's head back, alright?"

"Okay then."

Kiyotaka dropped me back in my room. With the held of support from my best friend, I can be sure that he wouldn't betray me. And I immediately fell on my bed to come and think. This day had been rough on me, so many things I have thought about. Without no one seeing me, I pulled my right sleeve in my sweater, button-up and undershirt, and I could still see it. The scar that I had from cutting. That scar is still definitely there and it's very traumatizing. 

"I...don't know what to do..." I sighed before beginning to cry "I'm I... doing things right? What am I doing...? What are these irrational thoughts doing to me..."

I continued to cry my eyes out. I've never been that confident kid, I've had my fair share of criticism back then, it really comes back to me, the discrimination, the accusations, everything. I vividly remembered all of them, honestly. I wished that truck hadn't collided with my dad's car... then he would still be alive and I had someone to defend me. But... if it wasn't for Mondo, Chihiro and Kiyotaka reminding me of my true potentials...No... I shouldn't think about it. For now, I guess I would be fine.

After I cried, I feel asleep, to end the 7th day.

* * *

_"You cheated haven't you?!" "Just get expelled already!" "Why are you here anyway!?"_

I can't control it. Those thoughts kept on lingering through my mind in the void. I'm trapped in an abyss of my own fears, I could feel myself losing breath.

**Anxiety Attack**

_"We aren't friends. We are opponents." "For a Yamaguchi, you are pretty naughty."_

**_"Why... Just leave me alone!"_ **

Suddenly... I remembered the people I've bonded with. Makoto... Leon... Mondo... Chihiro... Kiyotaka. They all reminded me of the good things I had bestowed. I immediately sleep comfortably.

* * *

I woke up with a mild headache. Those thoughts were so heavy on me...  I should do something to cheer myself up. I grabbed one of the empty journals I had an began to write some poetry for the next few hours. It seemed rather tragic but... some things can clear my mood up. Nonetheless, it was almost 6:30 in the morning and I immediately headed to the dining hall. And of course, I was the second one there, with Kiyotaka being the first.

"Good morning, Michio! I see, you like being early! That's a good thing to hear!" Kiyotaka greeted

"Sure... Let's say that..." I shrugged anxiously "H-hey... you're just the person I'm looking for.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Kiyotaka questioned

"Well... I'm not really feeling good. I probably won't be able to attend this morning meeting." I informed "I really want to talk to you in private right now."

"Sure. Where do you want it?"

"In my dormitory room."

Kiyotaka and I headed back to my dormitory room to have a little chat.

"Wow! You're room is really studious!" Kiyotaka baffled

"Well... Makoto was the first one who noticed that..." I giggled

"So? What is that you wanted to talk about?"

I faced him and rolled my sleeve to him.

"Wha-WHAT IS THAT!?" Kiyotaka gasped

"It's a scar..."

"What happened?"

"I cut myself. Before we met... I was bullied back at Kaisaidan... Accused for cheating..."

"But you never cheated!"

I began to cry my eyes out again.

"Michio?"

"I just... couldn't be reminded of my past...  Byakuya... he mocked me for defending all of you... I was never that confident... I swear, I was just defending all of you!"

Kiyotaka hugged me once more.

"It's alright Michio. Have you chin up, you need to pull yourself together. Don't let Byakuya ruin you, alright?. I'm here for you. So that's why you never wanted to expose your body... People will see your cutting scar... Don't worry you're secret is safe with me.  Let's head of to the meeting, alright?" Kiyotaka reassured before grabbing my hand.

The 2 of us walked across the rather empty hallways and eventually found ourselves at the dining hall. It took so long for almost everyone to arrive in the dining hall but eventually, most of us were able to come. The only people who didn't come were Byakuya and Toko to which I'm not surprised, considering of the events that happened yesterday, but does it seem a little to suspicious?

"Is this...everyone? It feels a little... small..." Kiyotaka asked "Even the table looks bigger somehow..."

"I assume that is because three people are dead and two are abstaining." Celeste assumed  _"More like that is the case..."_

"Yeah... With 5 people missing, I guess it *would* feel like a maniac." Makoto thought

"Still... I know Byakuya's whatever. But shouldn't we check on Toko?" Hina suggested

"I vote no. She's super annoying." Hiro turned down  _"Way to be blunt about it. Was it word vomit? I don't think so."_

"Well... disregarding that, I think it would be best if we could let Toko do her own business until she.... you know... can trust us." I suggested

"About that, Hiro. How could you be so cold, you are like rock candy..." Celeste continued  _"Don't you mean cold as ice?"_

"What!? Rock candy is cold! It's sweet!" Kiyotaka corrected

"And calling him rock candy... No offense, but I don't think he's sweet, rather kinda a savory, burnt or rotten taste..." I pointed out

"He said it..." Leon giggled

"...Anyway, Byakuya's the real problem..." Mondo scratched his head "If we don't keep an eye on him, he might really kill someone. You can see it in his eyes... We got no choice! Get some rope! We hafta keep him bound and gagged!"

"Doesn't that sound way to violent? Besides, the asshole would know if we are going to attack him." I surmised

"Yeah... that's way to overboard..." Makoto nodded

"He's right! In this situation, there's nothing more scarier than when an ally loses cannon!" Kiyotaka affirmed

"Is Byakuya an ally to begin with? Based on the way he treated us and this game, I don't even remotely consider him an ally." I questioned

"Even if that's the case, it's just when we were kids, and someone would just go crazy at sports day or whatever!" Kiyotaka continued

"What the fuck are you talking about!? You gonna use the rope to do tug of war or somethin'!? Idiot!" Mondo growled

"I'm not an idiot...! YOU'RE an idiot!" Kiyotaka countered  _"Ooh... Boy..."_

"Who are you callin' stupid!?" Mondo hissed

Chihiro, however stayed silent, with a few amount of tears sliding through her cheek.

"Huh? What's wrong, Chihiro? You don't feel so good..." Makoto asked

"Is there anything bothering you?" I continued

"Well... I'm just going through some... you know... self-loathing..." Chihiro informed

"Self-loathing? Well... I must admit, I'm going to the same thing as well." I nodded

"Self-loathing? What's going on? Michio, Chihiro, are you alright?" Makoto concerened

"Well... after what Byakuya said yesterday... I got so nervous, I locked up. I couldn't say anything." Chihiro explained "Michio did help me out by the end of the day, but before that, Mondo had to help me out, andd even *he* said I was "to weak to fight"... I hate how weak I am..." 

"Ahh... I see... Mondo made you depressed..." Hina mocked  _"I have no comment on how annoying you are..."_

"Huh!? How is it *my* fault!? I wasn't tryin' to be mean or anything! Girls are just naturally weak anyway, right!?" Mondo growled  _"Whoops... Word vomit..."_

"I think you should fix your word vomit, there Mondo... Because... well... you know... I am a man, and yet, I'm shockingly weak..." I informed

"Michio..." Chihiro cried "In the first trial... you were really angry, and you looked really strong, how could you say, you're weak?"

"Well... it's kinda called lack of self-confidence..." I giggled

"Hey... Chihiro... A-are you cryin'?" Mondo gasped

"It's cuz you're screaming like a lunatic!" Hina mocked  _"OOOKKKKAY!!!"_

"You can shut the fuck up, can you!? Then why don't you!" I countered  _"Shit... Word Vomit, I fucking hate you..."_

"But why?? Mondo is at fault here!" Hina barked  _"What the fuck did I start??? But damn, she's right..._ _"_

"Well... do you really have to say that he sounds like a lunatic? Well... if you get to know him... I'm pretty sure you'll regret it..." I hissed  _"Jesus Christ..."_

Chihiro is still crying...

"Hey... C'mon... don't cry. I-it's my fault.. I won't yell at you anymore..." Mondo admitted 

"Really?? Not sure I can believe tha-"

At this moment I covered Hina's mouth out of annoyance. I could her muffled screams.

"Like I said, shut the fuck up!" I cited

"Yeah! M-Michio's right..." Mondo stuttered "I got it. I'll make you a promise as a man!"

"Promise... as a man?" Chihiro clarified

"Maybe I mentioned it before, but ever since I was a kid, there was one thing my brother told me over and over again, he said that no matter what, a real man, ALWAYS keeps his promises. That's what he left me." Mondo informed

"Left you? What do ya mean?" Leon asked

"Oh yeah... My brother's dead..." Mondo hesitated

"Oh... I see..." Makoto understood

"Anyway, I don't wanna talk about it. Don't wanna make you guys cry! Anyway, so you can trust me when I make that promise, so you don't gotta cry anymore..." Mondo cheered

"O-okay... Thank you... Mondo." Chihiro blushed  _"Awwww...."_

"S-sure..." Mondo blushed back

"But... I still don't like how I am right now. I hate to get stronger... If I'm so weak anything can make me cry... that's not good." Chihiro informed

"Still, don't stress out too much about having to get stronger." Makoto reassured

"No, I *want* to get stronger..." Chihiro demanded "Maybe I should... start working out..."  _"Nah... I'm good. I don't need exercise... I don't want to get stronger. I got the strength I need..."_

 ****"In that case, I would be happy to help you out anytime." Sakura suggested

Chihiro giggled

"Oh... you finally held a smile..." Hiro noticed

"Everyone...thank you..." Chihiro blushed

Suddenly, a sense of life flashed before me. It seemed like joy, entering through my soul. I could be gaining the confidence I want to have. I walked back to my room with more confidence I need. Today is another free day to have. I could fix my bonds with my friends. It could get my mind of things... I could forget about my problems for now. My conflicting thoughts are torture enough for me but... I have to survive... Bearing my tragic scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys. I've been experiencing some emotional problems lately, most of them are about criticisms but I'll be probably be more active than this.


	13. Unsafe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a duel between Mondo and Kiyotaka, the second murder was orchestrated, without a known motive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for a possible moment of OOC...

I decided to spend time with Kiyotaka to start the day of, I need to get some weight over my shoulders. I found him in the entrance of the bathhouse which somewhat includes a sauna.

"Oh, Michio! Just the person I needed!" Kiyotaka smiled

"Why? What's going on?" I asked

"I just really want to have a conversation with you." Kiyotaka informed

"Really? Can we do it, in the bathhouse? I've heard that they have a warm bath..." I suggested

"Oh? Despite your wounds?"

"Well... I could trust you... Just... lock the door."

"Okay then..."

Kiyotaka and I entered the bathhouse and it astonished me. It let of a vibe of relaxation and harmony for me. I took of my clothes and and grabbed a towel, Kiyotaka did the same thing and seeing his body once more, I blushed.

"Well... this is a strange encounter... This is the first time I saw you naked..." Kiyotaka pointed

"T-thanks??" I blushed, covering my chest with my arms.

The 2 of us sat in a tub filled with warm water. As I buried my body with the boiling water, I let out a sigh in relief. Never in my life had I released that much stress out my chest. I had known plenty of techniques of removing stress, but... this takes the cake. Kiyotaka and I talked in the bath with no one else urging to enter. Kiyotaka reminded me of the corruption scandal, Toranosuke Ishimaru had committed that resulted to the downfall of his family name. Before his death, he recalled that a consultant, who was a close friend, helped his grandfather with dealing with his financial issues. He was at a family trip when Kiyotaka's grandfather died. After that a business man helped them with their financial issues and paying the debt they owe.

I gasped at the familiarity of the situation.

"Did... the business man happened to be killed in a car crash?" I asked

"Yes... I've heard... It's a tragedy..." he sighed

"My father... died in a car crash... and he was a business man." 

"What!?"

"And my grandfather... was at a family trip when Toranosuke Ishimaru died..."

"You're the son of Fumihiko Yamaguchi and the grandson of Akihiro Yamaguchi!?"

"YES!"

Kiyotaka suddenly hugged me tightly, giving a sense of warmth. He began to cry...

"I'm... thankful... for having a helpful family that helped us during times of crisis..."

"It's okay... Kiyotaka-senpai... just commit to your dreams and you can succeed... and forget the fall of your family."

"T-thank you... Michio..."

It took a few hours after I finally release all that stress and self-loathing I had in my heart. I dressed up and felt new. Kiyotaka waved goodbye to me as I headed back to my room.

* * *

There was still plenty of time left with the day.  I decided to go to Makoto for now. I still want to talk to him about my past life. It would be interesting to see him again. Since I value myself at his level, despite my ultimate talent. It would be nice talking to him, overall. I found him near the library walking. 

"Hey, Makoto!" I greeted

"Oh, hey... Michio... I was just looking for someone to spend my time with..."

"What a coincidence! I was looking for you!"

"Oh, really?... Then could we spend time with each other?"

"Sure! I don't mind..."

Makoto and I had a long conversation over our childhood memories. Makoto had lived a normal life in his early years, and yet I'm still interested on hearing his story. For my life, it's beyond average, being raised in a conglomerate, that is all... I told him about my life in my old school. Unlike most people, the school I attended only has 3-5 students per class, due to low entrees, that's why I got used to being in a small crowd.

"I've never heard of an academy that has only 3 students per class.."

"It's strange... but I'm used to it."

"Do you ever get lonely?"

"I'm used to being lonely. The only playmates I had... was my younger sister, Chieko."

"Oh, I have a sister as well! Her name is Komaru! But... aren't you popular in your school? With your intellect that means..."

"Well... popularity is a useless attribute a person could have in my eyes. I wouldn't call myself popular."

"Really? Do you really have *that* low self-confidence?"

"Definitely. But sometimes, I could be somehow confident, especially with my sarcastic side kicking."

"Well... that's kinda weird..."

"It's fine if you could call it weird, but for me, it's totally normal."

Eventually... Makoto and I parted ways, with a lot we've learned from each other, which... is definitely a rare instant that I experienced.

* * *

I still have time before nighttime arrives. I decided to talk to Leon, because he said he wanted to hear me sing the last time we talked to each other. I found him near the blocked exit.

"Hey... Leon... you said you wanted me to give you some pointers in singing" I recalled

"Well... yes. Let's get rockin'!" Leon winked

Leon and I spent a long conversation about singing pointers, in which he was gladly listening to every pointer I had given him, At the end of the conversation however, he looked somewhat gloomy. I tried to ask him. Turns out that even with his dedication of becoming a singer, he still wanted to play baseballs sometimes, to win girls, especially the one he had known at a salon, one time. Leon requested me to join him with Makoto to do some baseball when we get out of here...

"I think it would be a great idea, if it will cheer you up!" I motivated

"Really? Sweet! Thanks, Michio..." Leon thanked

"No problem." I bowed before heading of.

* * *

One thing I had realized is that it is 9:15pm and I noticed Kiyotaka running of into the dining hall. While he is running towards the dining hall, I chased after him to ask what is going on.

"Hey... Kiyotaka... what is going on?" I asked

"I have some unfinished business to attend to." Kiyotaka growled as he headed of into the dining hall and then I've heard an arguement pulling of with 2 people, both boys, the second I could only assume is Mondo.

Coincidentally, Makoto and Leon were just heading to the dining hall for what I can assume as a midnight snack.

"Hey... Michio, what are you doing out here?" Makoto asked

"I think you shouldn't enter the dining hall at this time..." I warned

"Why? It ain't nighttime yet!" Leon questioned

"No... it's not about that..."

"Chill out, Michio! It's not gonna be a problem for us!" Leon and Makoto walked into the dining hall and I decided to follow them and a scene that shocked both of them that I had anticipated. Mondo and Kiyotaka, arguing. 

 "Ah! You 3 have perfect timing!" Kiyotaka commended hastily

"Wha? What's going on?" Makoto asked

"I have favor to ask." Mondo hissed

"What kind of favor, you talkin' about?" Leon suspected

"C'mon. You 3 will be our witness." Mondo informed

"Witness? In what?" I asked

"This guy's been talkin' shit about me since day one. Callin' me a coward and shit like that..." Mondo hissed  _"I wish I was aware of this mayhem to begin with, then I would've stopped it..."_

"You *are* a coward! That's why you turn to violence to solve your problems!" Kiyotaka cited "That's why you can't do what society asks of you, why you around dressed like that!"

"Oh... boy..." Leon sighed "Michio... this is gettin' intense..."

"I don't like where this is going..." I deadpanned

"The fuck you say? You dunno shit." Mondo countered

"You've already lost to yourself, but you're such a coward you don't realize it!" Kiyotaka remarked

"So what, you sayin' you're *not* a coward? You think you're tougher than me?" Mondo hissed

"I *know* I am!" Kiyotaka nodded  _"Don't get to cocky about this..._ _"_

"Okay, then let's throw down. Prove you got what I don't get!" Mondo growled

"I accept your challenge!" Kiyotaka shouted

"So that's what's happenin', Makoto, Michio, Leon. You gotta be our witness!" Mondo ordered 

"You're gonna throw down? You're not gonna like...start punching each other, are you?" Makoto worried

"I don't think that's what they meant." I mumbled

"There's a bathhouse on the first floor of the dorm, right? With a sauna inside?" Mondo clarified 

"I see... a simple endurance contest, is it?" Kiyotaka nodded "We're going to see who can stay in the sauna the longest, am I right?"

"I don't think I can *endure* the fact that they're a pain in my ass..." Leon mumbled to me.

I left out a sigh.

"Goddamn straight!" Mondo roared

Mondo and Kiyotaka dragged Makoto to the sauna, with Leon and I following them. The entire scene was completely awkward to see the same place where Kiyotaka and I had bonded earlier turned into a battleground.

"A-are you guys really gonna go through this?" Makoto asked nervously

"Shit yeah!" Mondo growled

"He'll be done in a matter of minutes, anyway. People like him are, without exception, all talk!" Kiyotaka cited

"Bring! It! On!" Mondo hissed "Hell, let's make things interesting. Wouldn't wanna win without a challenge, right?"

"Interesting?" Makoto and I repeated the same question

"We're gonna battle with all our clothes on!" Mondo ordered

"You tryin' to kill yourself!? That's insane!" Leon pleaded

"L-leon's right! Th-that's idiotic! Suicidal!" Kiyotaka trembled

"What? You afraid!?" Mondo taunted

"Y-you're going to regret this!" Kiyotaka threatened

"Shut up and let's do this!" Mondo growled

"Bring it on!" Kiyotaka hissed, beginning to unbotton his shirt.

Kiyotaka threw his shirt in the air, leaving him with his body I saw earlier, causing me to blush. He continued to undress and the same time, grabbed a towel. Kiyotaka and Mondo headed to the sauna in an aura of anger and competition. Makoto, Leon and I followed in the heated room as the two of them battle off against each other.

"This is bullshit! They're tryin' to kill themselves!?" Leon trembled

"Call it hardcore... Mondo trying to go into the sauna in the heat, wearing his clothes? Isn't he insane?" Makoto questioned

I stayed silent at the overall awkward situation Kiyotaka and Mondo had put the 3 of us in.

"H-hey M-Mondo..." Kiyotaka blurted

"What, asshole?"

"You can take off your uniform, ya know. Go ahead, I won't judge."  _"Is Mondo is showoff of something?"_

"Holy shit. Just take of the goddamn uniform, Mondo..." Leon mumbled

"And you can shut the fuck up and mind your own business. I mean, look at you. Your face is all red. What're you, one of those goddamn hot spring monkeys?"

"I haven't notice Kiyotaka-senpai's skin change at all, actually..." I informed Makoto and Leon

"Really?" Makoto asked "How come?"

"Earlier, Kiyotaka and I went here to unwine, it was pretty refreshing actually..." I informed "It was not an endurance contest... just a way to remove stress..."

"Oh... okay..." Makoto finished

"I-it just so happens... I was born with a red face...!"

"You don't have to act all big, man."

"Ya don't say, Mondo!?" Leon blurted silently causing Makoto and I to giggle.

"Sh-shut up, Leon." Kiyotaka turned to Mondo "A-act, you say? Hahaha! I'm still plenty good to go! I'm so good, I could eat a steaming hot bowl of soup right now..."

"Yeah... If it doesn't kill you..." I mumbled, getting a giggle from Makoto and Leon

"Are they...okay?" Makoto asked

"I don't think so..." I replied

Time flew as the 3 of us continue to watch Kiyotaka and Mondo brawl in the sauna as the heat coming from it, eventually began to slightly infect us as well...

"D-don't you think... it's about time... you gave up?" Kiyotaka taunted

"What about you? You can't even hardly talk...dumbass." Mondo returned

"Say wh-whateven you want...I'm still totally...good to go! In fact, I'm starting to feel...kinda cold!"

"Ah shit... That's not a good sign..." Leon sighed

"That's...prolly not good..." Mondo concerned  _"Leon just said that..."_

"H-hey, uh... guys? I know you both wanna prove how big of badasses you are, but don't you think you've done enough?" Makoto asked

"Face it, there's as badass as it is!" Leon replied

"Shut up!" Kiyotaka and Mondo shouted in unison.

"Guess we can't convince them..." I sighed

At that right moment, Monokuma gave us his nighttime annoucement, meaning that it is already 10pm, which is not a good sign.

"H-hey... do you hear that? It's nighttime. How about we call it a tie..." Makoto requested

"Face it. You can't convince them." I stopped

"In a true competition... there's no such thing as a tie!" Kiyotaka replied bitterly "You win, or you lose. That's...the only thing that matters!"

"Listen to you...you son of a bitch!" Mondo hissed

"Then bring it on...! I'll... I'll push you right up to the gates of hell!"

"Thi-"

"Whatever you are going to say, it's not going to work, Makoto-senpai." I remarked

"Senpai? When did you start calling me that?"

"I'm 14, remember? I'm the youngest of the class, technically, all of you guys are my senpais."

Kiyotaka and Mondo continued to taunt each other. Giving the permission to leave. Makoto, Leon and I stayed at the entrance of the bathhouse, baffled at the things they were willing to do, which is so messed up.

"I hope they don't overdo it..." Makoto feared

"You knows!? With badasses like them, they could fry 'emselves to death!" Leon scratched his head.

"How about you guys go? I'll stay and wait for them." I requested

"Are you sure, you want to do that?" Makoto asked

"I'm fine. You guys should get some shut eye." I wink

"Okay... G'night, Michio." Leon nodded before leaving

"Good night to you too..."

What an...unusual way to end the 8th day here...

* * *

It took forever for the endurance competition to finish. Are they really too competitive? I'm not that sure. Sitting alone in the bathhouse in the cold darkness was really unnerving and anxiety pulling. It took forever, for it to be over. Hours seemed to pass like months as I continued to wait for Kiyotaka or Mondo to quit. Eventually, I read my watch, reading 6am, 1 hour before nighttime ends. I could hear laughter coming from the sauna doors? Could the competition end with a draw? It seemed... rather... ironic.

I could see, Mondo and Kiyotaka, with their hands on each others shoulders as they exited the sauna.

"Oh... Michio! Didn't expect to see you like this..." Kiyotaka greeted

"I just waited... for you guys to finish. That's all..." I murmured "How was the competition?"

"Who cares about that bullshit! Taka and I are fine now!" Mondo giggled

"Well... if you say so..." I shrugged

"C'mon Mondo! We don't wanna be late for the breakfast meeting!" Kiyotaka requested

"Whatever you say, bro!" Mondo laughed

"Hey, Michio. You could come with us, as well!" Kiyotaka invited

"S-sure..."

Kiyotaka, Mondo and I waled to the dining hall. While they were walking I thought of something. I thought... Mondo may be better that what I've expected. Kiyotaka-senpai had a hard time making friends, maybe he could help him socialize? It's someone good. I respect Mondo. Mondo is defnitely a decent person, better than what I've expected, when we met at day one. It's good... 

The dining hall were, of course, empty. We were the first ones there, making Kiyotaka proud of himself. Nonetheless, eventually followed us here. Kiyotaka and Mondo laughing together distracted the entire atmosphere of my classmates.

"What...the..." Makoto baffled, who just entered

"Hey! Makoto!" Mondo called

"Thank you so much for acting as our witness yesterday!" Kiyotaka giggled

"Huh... They're friends now?" Makoto questioned

"They've been like this all morning. They were all buddy-buddy as soon as we walked in. It feels gross." HIna commented  _"You're one to talk..."_

"Just shut up and deal with it." I defended "And how the fuck is a relationship like that gross?" 

"Michio's right! Feels gross? Hell no. Feels *great*, more like!" Mondo continued

"This almost feels like sexual harassment, somehow..." HIna gasped  _"JUST HOW THE FUCK IS THIS SEXUAL HARASSMENT!?"_

"Somehow!? How the fuck is this sexual harassment!? It told you to shut the fuck up and deal with it!" I scolded, taking Hina of guard

"Maybe it's for the best to mind your own business, Hina. Michio... is somewhat right." Sakura nodded  _"Finally"_

"Forget her, Michio. A girl like her just doesn't get our manly bond! Friendship between men is stronger than blood! A woman could never understand!" Kiyotaka remarked

"I'm sometimes ashamed to be a man..." I mumbled

"What you just said? Bro, that was cool as shit! I should got a tattoo of it!" Mondo winked  _"Okay... I think that is overboard..."_

"No, bro, you mustn't! Your body is a temple, given to you by your loving parents!" Kiyotaka complimented

"And yet... I'm ashamed of my body." I mumbled

"So, um... who won the fight?" Makoto asked  _"Oh my... Makoto, you should shut up as well..."_

"Who gives a shit!?" Mondo growled

"Yeah, don't ask stupid questions! What matters is that we both took part in it together!" Kiyotaka pointed

"That's like the complete opposite than what you said yesterday!" Leon growled

"Friendship between men seems very...simplistic. Nothing like what I'm used to with girls." Sakura quoted

"Let's say relationships in general is very complicated to begin with, how about we agree to it?" I asked

"Sure! What Michio said is true as well!" Kiyotaka said

"What a good nerd that guy is!" Mondo winked

"T-thanks???" I blushed

After a few minutes, the entire class left the cafeteria, leaving Kiyotaka, Mondo and I.

"I... feel exhausted..." I told

"Are you okay, Michio?" Kiyotaka concerned

"I didn't get that much sleep last night, waiting for you 2."

"Well... we can drop you of in your room, is that fine?" Kiyotaka asked

"Yeah... bro and I got business to do but we could have time for you!" Mondo added

"That... would be excellent..." I dazed

Kiyotaka and Mondo dropped me off to my room, where I immediately fell to sleep.

* * *

_"Everything will be fine, Michio. Just relax, okay? You are just being paranoid."_

The entire nap, I didn't had a thought in my mind.

* * *

The next thing I saw, as I woke up is the same ceiling I stare of to. I checked my watch and it read 3pm. I must've slept that long, compared to what amount of time I normally sleep. Nonetheless, I decided to stay and do some reading for a while and at the same time, take a nice little bath. I had no plans for the day, so why not unwine for now. Eventually, I heard Monokuma's announcement at roughly 9:15pm, instructing us to go to the gym.

I met everyone to the gym, and I felt someone was missing. Monokuma jumped out at the podium for the third time.

"Well Well Well... What do we- wait a second, 1 of you is missing!" Monokuma gasped

"Missing!? What do you mean?" I gasped

"Toko... she isn't here, strange..." Makoto thought.

"Should we go find her?" HIna asked Monokuma

"Sure! We can't have a meeting with incomplete attendance here!" Monokuma thought "Just call me when you found the literary bitch."

Then, we began to search for Toko for where she could be. She wasn't in any room on the the first floor, which could only mean she is at the second floor, we had checked the library and archive but to no avail. Then the last place we could go... was the locker room and pool.

Makoto, Leon and I dashed to the boys locker room and checked the pool... there... I saw a traumatizing sight.

We found Toko, sitting in a corner of the pool. She wasn't breathing... because... because... because...

**Toko Fukawa is dead.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not been in the proper motivation to upload these things lately, but rest assured, for the rest of December until January 2, I'll try my best on uploading 1 chapter a day.


End file.
